An Old Friend
by LovePoisonPirate
Summary: After three years of being away,Amelia returns to Mystic Falls and ends up getting involved with things she didn't expect but most of all she didn't think she would fall for him. Damon/OC
1. The Return

**Ok so this is my first attempt at doing a Vampire Diaries Story so please don't flame. I'd rather you suggest some helpful comment more. Also this story will be following Season 2 and on but with my own little twist/character. Also is a Damon/OC story. I'll do my best to keep Damon in character as much as possible. Now on with the story, enjoy! **

**Chapter 1 **

**The Return**

I looked up at the passing sign. 'Welcome to Mystic falls' my home at least it used to be my home. Up until my parents decided that we should move; that was three years ago. Now, my mother and I were moving back and it's only because my mother wanted to be closer to my father's hometown and friends. The sign filled me with dread as my mind would wonder back to my father but that sign also had a sense of comfort. I watched the sign pass by and glanced around the small town.

"Mom, do you think anything has changed in town?" I asked as I turned to look at her.

"I don't think so sweetheart. Mystic Falls is a small town not much can change that?" My mom gave me a comforting smile.

I decided to leave it at that and pressed one of the buttons on the car for the window and the window slowly started to come down. The wind immediately ran in to the car and blew my brunette hair around my face. In a few minutes I'd be at my new home and I wonder if I'll get to see my old friends again. My mind then wondered back to my best friend in the whole world, Elena. God, I remember the times we had together. The two of us were always together, had sleepovers. We never left each other's sides. Then there was miss bossy Caroline. Oh how I loved to tease and playfully bicker back forth with her. It was the thing that we always did but we loved each other; and lastly there was Bonnie, the serious but fun friend. We didn't hang unless one of us was with Elena or Caroline but we got along with each other.

"Well here we are." My mom said as the car rolled to a stop just outside the Lockwood mansion which was buzzing with people. I gave my mother a confused look. "Why are we at the Lockwood's?" I asked.

"It's a wake." Mom explained as she stepped out of the car slamming the door behind her. I followed her.

"What's going on? Why are we here? And who's the wake for" I said as I looked at her over the top of the car.

She looked at me" Major Lockwood died in a fire last night and since he was an old friend of your fathers I thought we would come and pay our respects before we go and unpack" She started walking towards the door. "Besides it will be good to talk to everyone" she called over the shoulder before going up the stairs. I rolled my eyes before slamming my door and taking off after her.

"Well, well, well the black sheep returns." a very familiar voice said as I ran up to the stairs to catch up with my mother.

"Oh dear lord this can't be Tyler Lockwood." My mother said with a smile. "You have grown so much"

"It's only been…" Tyler looked down at his hands, counting his fingers.

"Three years Ty" I laughed before pulling one of my friends into a hug.

Tyler laughed as he returned the hug before pulling back and looking at me. "Good to see you Amelia"

"I'll leave you two alone. I got to go find your mother anyways. I'll find you later Amelia" and she walked off.

"So what are you doing back in town?" He asked.

I let go of him and stepped back "Oh um Mom thought it be best to move back"

He gave me a confused look. "Why? And where's your father?" he asked as he looked over my shoulder.

I bite my lip slightly as I rocked back and forth on my heels. "Um He passed away two weeks ago" I mumbled.

"Oh god, I'm so sorry Amelia" Tyler said stated.

I shrugged" No Big. Things happen"

"Hey" He reached over and squeezed my shoulder." I know the feeling so if you need someone to talk to I'm always here"

I glanced up at him, smiled. Tyler and I were always good friends when I was in town and it was thanks to are Dads being buddies. "Thanks Ty and I'm sorry about your dad"

"Thanks, why don't you go inside and see everyone. Elena and Bonnie are both inside already" He suggested.

I nodded. "I will, I'll talk to you later. We should totally get together and catch up"

"You got a deal" Tyler said with a chuckle.

I gave another quick wave before I made my way inside. The Lockwood's hadn't changed much at all. Looked all the same to me which was good since then I knew where to go. I walked around and I recognized a few people but no luck in finding Elena so I gave up as my efforts turned futile. So instead I walked over to the side of the house and gazed out the window. "Amelia? Amelia Johnson?" I turned my head at the voice to see Sheriff Forbes standing a few feet away, with a very good looking guy next to her.

"Yep that would be me" I said with a smile as I walked over to the two.

"Wow, what are you doing here?" She asked.

"My mom and I are moving back" I said with a smile.

"Really, that is great. I can't wait to see your parents. Are they here? "She asked as she began to look around.

I bit my lip. I knew this was going to be hard. "Um yeah, my mom's around here somewhere"

"Oh, I will have to try and find her. It will be nice to catch up" I let out a soft sign of relief as my plan of switching the subject worked.

"Yeah she would love that" I added before a cough interrupted us and we both looked to the man.

"I am so sorry. Was so happy you're here that I forgot to introduce Damon Salvatore. He's part of the council and one of the..."

"Original Families" I looked at Damon before adding" I know my Mystic Falls history well"

"Yes, Amelia lived here three years ago before her father got another job in Minnesota." Explained Sherriff Forbes.

"And that town sucks… such a buzz kill town so if you ever travel anywhere that's the place not to go" I added.

He chuckled "I'll keep that in mind."

I let out a slight laugh as well before looking to the ground and that's when I heard my mother. I rolled my eyes.

"Oh my god Liz" my mother said as she came up to us.

"Maria" Sheriff Forbes said.

I glanced at Damon before looking at the two ladies and rolling my eyes. I leaned slightly towards him. "And that is my queue to leave" and I turned and left the ladies to talk.

As I was walking Damon showed up at my side. "May I help you Mr. Salvatore" I said the last part with a slight low accent.

"That was pretty good." He added

I stopped and turned to him. "You avoided my question"

"Can't a guy just make a girl feel welcomed back?" he questioned.

I rolled my eyes. I knew what he was up to. I haven't dated much but I knew what he was doing. "I know what you're doing and FYI it doesn't work" I stepped forward. My fingers lightly touched his chest and trailed up. "I've met man like you and you know what?" I looked him in the eye and shoved him lightly with my hand. "They suck so just back off" and with that said I turned and left. This time he didn't follow.

I walked out onto a balcony and noticed Elena standing there. I smiled with a sign of relief. "Elena, I am so happy to have found you" As I said that I pulled her into a hug but the weird thing was she didn't return it.

I pulled back and looked at her. "You do remember me don't you?"

She just stood there with a confused look on her face. "Elena how-"

"Oh god, Damon drives me crazy" I turned to see Bonnie coming towards us.

"Bonnie" I said with a smile before frowning. "You remember me right?"

Bonnie's eyes widen when she saw me. "Amelia? Oh my god, of course I remember you" She then pulled me into a quick hug.

"Thank god because Elena doesn't"

"Of course Elena remembers. When you left she couldn't stop talking about you"

"Well ask her yourself" I motioned to her.

Bonnie laughed "She must be getting your goat. She did always do that" She then reaching over and placing her hand on Elena arms. Her eyes widen in surprised before pulling away.

"Um, I got to go and pay my respect to Tyler. How about you come with me Amelia" Bonnie said turning to me and grabbing my arm.

"But I wanted to catch up with Ele-"

"Another time, I want to catch up with you so come on" and she dragged me out of the room.

Bonnie dragged me through the Lockwood mansion until I had enough. "Bonnie, seriously what's the big deal?" I snapped as I pulled my arm from her grasp.

"It's nothing ok"

"Well dragging me away like that isn't anything Bonnie. Are you and Elena fighting or something? Because if you are I don't want to be part of it"

"No were not. It's a long story alright."

I rolled my eyes. "Fine, if you can't tell me then I'm out. I've had a long two week. Damon was already a problem and you. All I wanted was to see my old friends but so far it's turn into a disaster so I'm out"

I turned and walked away and right out into the back of the Lockwood mansion. I found a bench in the grass and sat down. I let out a groan of frustration before putting my face into my hands and just sat there as my mind wandered. I think I sat there for a long time because when I lifted my head I saw Elena, Damon and another guy talking not too far away. I decided to go see her again. Maybe Bonnie was right about her forgetting me on purpose. I got up and heading across the yard.

"Elena" I shouted and waved my hand.

She turned and looked at me. I watched as her eyes light up. "Amelia, Oh my god" and she was up in a instant and had me in a hug quick.

"Uff, your fast and you didn't forget me this time"

She pulled back and looked at me confused. "Forget you? How can I forget my best friend in the whole world?"

"Well when we talk inside early you acted like you didn't know me" Elena eyes widen "and are you and Bonnie fighting?" I asked.

"No, why would you think that?"

"Because she dragged me away from you earlier."

"Oh well were not" she smiled. "We are good friends.

"Oh" I ran my hands through my straight long brunette hair. "Today is just getting weird. I also could have sworn your hair was curly too"

"Um, it would be nice to know who this is" the guy that was sitting next to Elena spoke up.

"That my dear brother would be Amelia Johnson" Damon said, before placing his hand up to his mouth as he sort of whispered. "The tease"

I smacked him on the arm and he faked a pout. "I am not a tease you were just being a total flirt" I snapped.

"And that's bad?" he asked before winking. I groaned before rolling my eyes.

Elena shook her head and looked at the guy. "Yes, this is Amelia. She moved away three years ago and we are the best of friends."

"Um, a name would be nice to know Elena?"

"Oh this is Stefan Salvatore my boyfriend"

I grinned at Elena before looking back at Stefan. "Nice to meet a gentlemen Salvatore"

Stefan smirked. "It's a pleasure"

"Amelia Honey, it's time to go" I heard my mother shout. I looked over my shoulder before looking back and rolling my eyes.

"Guess I got to go. I'll see you later Elena. We should slumber it sometime and catch up. It would be nice."

"I agree. I'll let you know when I'm free"

I smiled and waved before taking off up the stairs.

"Ready to go sweetheart" My mother asked.

"Sure" and I followed my mom towards the car.

**Boring chapter I know but I was introducing my character into the story. I hope the grammar wasn't too bad. If anyone is willing to help proof read my story please contact me. I want this story to turn out awesome ^_^. Now, please review. I'd really be happy if you did. It will also help with me posting the next chapter ^_^**


	2. Brave New World

**So first thanks to all who have review so far. It isn't a lot but it still means a ton so thank you and please keep it up ^_^. Now here's chapter two. I really actually like this chapter so enjoy.**

**Chapter 2**

**Brave New World**

I groaned as someone shook my arm furiously disturbing me from my un-peaceful slumber. "Amelia wake up." The voice of my best friend screeched in my ear. I slowly opened my eyes to glance at the clock then turned my angry eyes on her.

"You woke me up at 7am." I growled.

"You need to help me and Bonnie set up for the school carnival."

"Wait, what? And how did you get in?" I asked as I pulled the covers back over my head.

"The school's having a carnival and we need all the help we can get with Caroline being in the hospital and your mom let me in"

"What! Caroline's in the Hospital and no one told me yesterday" I shouted as I sat up quickly. "Is she alright?

"She's fine but if you don't help you'll face the wrath of Caroline."

I groaned but threw the covers off. "Fine, I'm up but I'm only doing this for Caroline"

She laughed. "No you're doing it so she doesn't beat you" she smirked at me before adding" Meet me downstairs in 10."

"Make it 20." I mumbled as I stumbled over to my night stand and stared at myself in the mirror. I would say at that moment I looked pretty awful but if I had make up on and was freshly clean I was about average looking. I had my long straight hair, which was naturally wavy but I loved to straighten it myself. I have piercing blue eyes, face was well not sure how to explain that but I wasn't oddly shaped. I had a normal average body. Wasn't one of those anorexia looking people but I wasn't fat either. I guess you could say that I looked pretty average.

I gave my clock a glance before stumbling into the bathroom to shower. About 15 minutes later I emerged from my room showered and dressed. It was hot outside so I threw on a pair of shorts with t-shirt. Elena drove us to the school. As soon as my eyes locked on Mystic falls High School I remembered that I never really experienced the high school left like any normal teen but here I was junior year and I was going to experience it now. When I decided to come back from my thoughts, I glanced around and noticed students and the crews from the carnival were running around setting up all the different stalls and carrying boxes filled with stuffed animals. I opened the car door and dragged myself out but I didn't move. I just stood there and watched the school. I guess I stood there long enough to notice Elena already across the grass talking to Bonnie so I took a deep breath and headed across the grass.

"-since he killed Jeremy?" Bonnie asked.

I frowned. "Jeremy's not dead is he? I mean I can't handle anymore of that"

They both jumped when they heard me speak and spun round to face me. "F-figure of s-speech." Elena stuttered.

"Weird." I laughed. "So what exactly do you want me to do?" I asked.

Bonnie handed me a bag of stuffed animals. "They need taking to that stall over there." I nodded and left the two alone. I walked over to the stall and ripped open the plastic bag. I neatly placed each stuffed animal on the shelf. My eyes every once in awhile would glance around to see if I remembered some of the kids and I did recognize a few of them.

"Hey after that just ask Bonnie for more stuff animals. We need to place a lot at each stand" Elena told me as she walked by. I nodded and went back to work.

Later that night, Elena and I headed back home and changed into a better outfit for the fun that night. Now we that we had finally made it back to the school it was already buzzing with life. I walked down one of the dimmed corridors following the noise of cheering. It wasn't long before I found the source. Tyler was sat at a table opposite another bloke; they both had their arms on the table and their hands locked together. I stopped to watch him slam the other guys hand down on the table. I laughed before disappearing around the corner and ran right into the worse person in the world. The only thing that made me feel better was Stefan was standing right behind him.

"Well excuse you" Damon teased.

"You're not excused and to be honest I'm not even sorry" I replied as I tried to side step him but he blocked me again.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"Just to start over" He put his hand out for a shake and I just looked at it before I side stepping him and once again he stepped in my way.

I glared at him before looking at Stefan. "Any help here?"

That's when Stefan stepped forward and touched Damon shoulder. "Just leave her alone Damon"

"I'm just having fun" He smirked.

"Well just leave her alone and get back to what we were talking about" he ask.

I stared at then for a second before walking passed Damon. Once I was able to get by I began to fast walk out of there, being careful not to turn back and make eye contact with him. I got outside and saw a familiar blonde head. I smiled, Caroline was the only person that I haven't seen yet so I approached her at the ring toss. "They must have already been broken." She said. That was when I noticed what she meant. There was a hole in the middle where about 10 of the bottles had smashed.

"I thought you were in the hospital" I asked as I came up beside her.

She jumped back when she heard my voice and nearly knocked Matt straight on his face but luckily he steadied himself. "Whoa Caroline, where's the fire?" I joked.

"Stay away from me."

I took a step towards her and asked. "Caroline what wrong? You remember me right?"

I held out my hand towards her but she pushed me backwards with a force I didn't even know she possessed. I went flying through the air until my back hit the stall. I winced in pain"What the hell's wrong with you Caroline? It's Amelia" Matt exclaimed as he rushed to my aid.

"Amelia?" Caroline asked. "I'm sorry, I need to go." Then she just pushed through the crowd and ran off.

"Are you okay?" Matt asked as he helped me to my feet.

I nodded. "Yeah I'm fine. But if I were you I'd followed Caroline before she attacks anyone else."

"Can I first ask when you got back?" He asked.

I laughed" After seeing something like that you're asking me when I returned? If you want to know I got here yesterday"

"Oh, Ok well I'll go look for Caroline. I'd go get that shoulder looked at" Matt said before he ran off.

I watched him go before turning I fast walked back into the school. Thankfully I seemed to have taken a deserted corridor because there was no one around. Well I lied, Damon was on the ground, lay on his back propped up on the floor, a look of shock on his face. "Don't you have a home to go to because you're not allowed to sleep here?" I laughed.

"Ha ha ha" He said sarcastically and he pulled himself to his feet.

"So what exactly are you doing here?

"Ran into Caroline" He explained.

"I see and she made you go flying right? I asked with a confused look

"Yeah she did. Why? He asked.

"Cause she did that to me too" I said with a shrug.

He narrowed his eyes at me and began to open his mouth when Stefan came around the corner.

"We have a problem"

Damon nodded. "Yeah I figured that out"

They both glanced at me before Damon spoke up. "You might want to get that shoulder looked at"

"Um yeah, just heading there" and with a confused glance at the two of them I took off to the ladies room.

Once I was in the bathroom, I pulled my clothing that was over my shoulder down to look at the wound. I turned my back to the mirror and twisted my head so I could look at my shoulder. Blood was dripping down my back and a few wooden splinters were poking out through my skin. Just taking a look at it made me cringe. I walked over and grabbed a paper towel and turned the water on. I got the towel wet before I tried my best to wipe the blood away. Once it was done bleeding and the wound was better I left the bathroom. I decided to go look for Caroline before anyone else got hurt. I still wanted to know why and how she made me fly so high and far.

I made my way towards the parking lot to look for Caroline when I noticed her walking. "Caroline?" I asked just to be sure.

She turned and looked at me. She was crying and she began to breathe hard "Amelia?" She sobbed.

I nodded my head. "Yeah, it's me" I started towards her but she took a step back. "Caroline it's me your friend Amelia?"

"No stay away" she shouted angrily at me which made me freeze.

"What's wrong?"

She shook her head. Her breathing began to get even heavier. "I'm so hungry" she muttered.

"Well come on. We could go get a hot dog?"

"No" she shook her head. "I'm so sorry Amelia"

"What-"before I could get a word out she was in a flash at my side and I felt her bite into my neck. I let out a scream as the pain shot through me.

"What are you doing Caroline? Stop it!" I shouted but she didn't stop. I felt myself getting dizzy and blackness began to surround me. I then felt her mouth being removed and I fell to the ground. My eyes tried to see what happened but all I could make out was Damon before I passed out.

"Caroline?" Bonnie asked. "No, you can't be." I began to wake and heard voices. I let out a groan. "Oh god." Bonnie then was at my side. "Amelia, you alright"

"I don't know"

"You'll be fine. You just lost some blood" I heard Damon say.

That's when I remembered what happen and I flew up into a sitting position. "Caroline, she attacked me. No she… she?" I was lost for words.

I glanced around and noticed Elena standing not too far off. "Well what happen? Why the hell did Caroline do that to me?" I snapped.

"You know I could always compel her to forget" I heard Damon say to Elena.

She shook her head. "No Damon. She's my best friend. I can't keep something like this from her"

"Well I'd like to know what the hell that is?" I snapped, clearly pissed off people were not telling me the truth.

"Can we just get you home and explain there." Elena asked.

I nodded and turned to look back at Bonnie who was glaring daggers at Damon. Damon of course wasn't paying attention to this but then his face contorted in pain. He groaned as he dropped to his knees holding his head. "What's happening?" I asked panicked. The hose turned on then it slowly made its way towards us.

"What the Hell" I shouted and jumped to my feet but of course no one was looking at me.

"This is your fault." Bonnie said.

"I didn't do this." He groaned out.

"Bonnie it wasn't his fault." Elena defended.

"Everything that happens is his fault." She retorted.

I stood there, my eyes popping out of my socket, trying to figure this out.

"Bonnie what are you doing?" Elena shrieked as the water set on fire and danced towards Damon.

"How are you doing this?" I shouted fear seeping in to my bones as the fire drew nearer him.

"She's a witch." Elena quickly said before looking at Bonnie. "Bonnie stop!" She screamed but she took no notice.

"Bonnie you're going to hurt Damon" I screamed.

Then Damon started to scream as his jacket sleeve caught fire. "Bonnie no!" Elena yelled. She then jumped over the fire and shook Bonnie out of her trance.

The fire vanished then and Damon stopped screaming as he recovered himself. "Why'd you stop me?" Bonnie asked annoyed.

"Because this isn't us, this can't be us." Elena stated.

"I don't even know what this is." I muttered.

Elena looked at Bonnie before nodding for me to follow and she started to lead Bonnie away.

I glance at Damon "You ok?" I asked.

"Yes what about you?"

"A little light headed but I shall be alright" I said with a shrug.

"Well get some rest. You lost a lot of blood" He said as he got to his feet.

"I will" I walked by him but stopped a little ways away and looked at him. "I have to ask. What are u? No human can heal that fast."

He looked at me before signing. "A Vampire"

My eyes widen but I didn't say anything else. I just turned and hurried away from him.

**Well there's chapter two. I hope it isn't too soon that Amelia found out about the supernatural. I kind of feel it is but this episode was perfect for her to figure it out so that's why I did it otherwise I would have held off longer ^_^. I hope I answered some of your questions in the review. Let me know if you guys want something specific to see in the next chapter. I'll do my best to add it in there.**

**Once again please review and give me feedback. It help me post more chapters. **


	3. Bad Moon Rising

**I want to thank xMidnightLilliex,****Marina164509, RayRalo, and grapejuice101 all for Reviewing. It means a lot so thank you ^_^.**

**Here's Chapter 3!**

**Chapter 3**

**Bad Moon Rising**

I sat in the Salvatore Boarding house staring at the wall. Elena decided to tell me everything but she wanted the Salvatore's to be there to prove it. She told me that both the Salvatore's were Vampires that came from 1864. Bonnie was a witch. Katherine Peirce was a Vampire as well as Elena's Doppelganger. She was why Bonnie dragged me away so fast at the Lockwood's house. She also was the one that turned Caroline; which explains why she bit me. Caroline also called me ten times to say sorry over and over but I forgave her. According to Elena she didn't know what was happening to her. Now as I sat there, the doorbell suddenly rang and Damon ran off to go answer it.

"Hey Rick can I get you something to drink bourbon, coffee, coffee, bourbon?" He walked back in and made his way over to the mini bar with a middle aged. He had light brown hair with hazel eyes.

"No, thanks I'm good." He replied.

The man turned to look at us. That's when he noticed me "Who's that?" he asked.

"This is Amelia Johnson. She used to live here three years ago and just moved back" Elena explained

"Yeah and I guess I missed way more than I thought I would have" I said as I was still processing everything they just told me.

"Yeah, it's a lot to handle" He smiled and held his hand out to me and I shook it.

"Nice to meet you" I said with a smile. He nodded.

"Here's a bracelet by the way." Elena butted in as she handed me a bracelet.

"What's this for?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I gave it to Stefan" I raised my eyebrows in confusion so she continued. "He put an herb called vervain on it. It will stop a vampire being able to compel you"

"You will also want to start putting vervain in your coffee or something. It will fend off a Vampire from biting you" Stefan added. "Can also be extra protection"

"Oh, kind of like Caroline did?" I questioned as I slipped the bracelet on, they nodded. "Speaking of her how is she?"

"She's dealing pretty well but she's stuck in her house due to the sunlight, she doesn't have a ring like us." Stefan answered as he waved his hand around, showing off a big tacky looking ring.

"Well enough of the explaining things. We need to find something out about the Lockwood's." Damon said rather rudely.

"What?" I asked.

"Damon believes the Lockwood's are some supernatural beings but he's not sure" Elena explained to me.

"Oh"

"I don't know what the Lockwood's are." Rick replied, going back to the subject.

"No but your non dead-dead vampire wife might."

"We need Isobel's research; you said she spent years studying this town so she might have come across something." Elena said.

"Isobel's research here, in Mystic Falls, rooted in folklore and legends. At the time I thought most of which was fiction." Alaric explained.

"Like that amazing vampire story." Damon said sarcastically.

"Aside from vampires what else was there?" Elena asked.

"The lycan thrope." He answered.

"What the hell are you all mumbling about" I was so confused.

They ignored me. "Wait, like Werewolf's?" Elena asked.

"No, no way, impossible" Damon spoke up.

"Is it?" Stefan challenged.

I've been alive for 160 years and I've never come across one. If werewolves exist where are they?" Damon questioned.

I looked between all of them; Trying to keep everything together. "Why do you suspect the Lockwood's? I asked.

"Because vervain didn't to affect the Major on founder's day but the Gilbert device did and it effected Tyler"

I just raised a confused eyebrow but once again it was ignored.

"We were hoping that Isobel research could help us" Elena asked Rick.

"All of Isobel's research is still at the university she worked at in duke. It should all still be there it might shed some more light on the subject."

"Perfect I'll drive."

Later that morning, I walked down the stairs of the Gilberts. Stefan had walked into Elena's room to talk and I left to let them have some personal time. Elena was going to Duke with Damon and Rick. She also wanted me to be there because of the issue between her and Damon. It had something to do with snapping Jeremy's neck but he came back to life because of a ring. It was all too confusing for me.

"You going too" I looked up to see Elena's Aunt Jenna standing at the end of the stairs with Rick.

"Yep, Elena wanted me to tag alone just in case she had personal issue with figuring out more about her birth mother" I said with a smile.

"That's good to hear you guys are still as close as ever" she chuckled.

"Nothing will come between us" I said with a laugh. "I'm going to go wait in the car though"

I left out the front door and sadly there was Damon leaning against the car.

"I wasn't under the impression you were coming." He said with a smirk.

"Sorry but I am so you're going to have to deal with that" I tried to open the door but it didn't open and I frowned.

"Ricks got the keys and here he comes now."

That's when I heard a beep and tried the door. This time is opened and I crawled inside, slide over to the other side and leaned back.

Not long after Elena walked out followed by Stefan. Damon made a comment which I couldn't quite hear and then Elena started kissing Stefan right in front of him. I saw the hurt flash across his eyes before he looked away quickly.

I stared between Damon and the couple. There was for sure jealousy going on between the Salvatore's and my best friend. I'll have to remember to ask her about that one. Not long after Elena and Stefan pulled apart. She gave Damon a look before she sighed but reluctantly slid in beside me. Damon followed her example and shut the door sending her a look before looking ahead.

The car journey was silent for most of the way until Damon broke it "Are you still pretending to hate me?"

"I don't think she's pretending." Alaric replied as he gestured to Elena.

"You killed her brother." I stated.

"He's still alive."

"Yes, thanks to a ring you didn't know he was wearing." Elena spat sarcastically.

"Elena, I saw the ring it's a big tacky thing it's hard to miss." He replied.

She stared at him for the longest time before saying anything "You're lying." She glared.

Before Damon could reply I butt in. "Okay enough. You both fight like a old married couple" I then glanced at Alaric."Are we there yet? I can't handle their bickering anymore."

"Matter of fact, we are" Alaric answered as he pulled in to the university. We stepped out of the car and made our way towards to entrance. The campus was packed with students today. We made our way down the busy corridor until we came to an office and a girl with long brown hair. She smiled warmly at Alaric. "Hey you must be Alaric Saltzman, Isobel's husband. I'm Vanessa Monroe." She said as she held out her hand.

Alaric shook her hand and said. "Yes the man that called. This is Damon Salvatore" He gestured to Damon and her eyes widened surprised as she let the name sink in."And this is Elena and her friend Amelia." Her eyes flickered to us and I swear I saw fear flash across her features when she saw Elena but it was gone so quickly I couldn't be sure.

"It's nice to meet you."

"Like wise." I replied as I shook her hand.

"All of Isobel's research is right through here, just follow me." We followed Vanessa in to a big size room which was rarely dark. "I'll grab the light but feel free to look around."

"Will do." Damon said as he walked past everyone and started to snoop around.

I stood beside searching a book self with Elena, and she stood on her tip toes to read the books while I just stood there watching.

Damon was off in the corner going through something when he turned around. "Where she go?"

"To get a light… duh" I sarcastically said back.

Damon gave me a glare but I then heard a click so I turned in the direction of the sound. I gasped as I saw Vanessa standing in the doorway a crossbow in her arms. Vanessa fired and I screamed as I watched her pull the trigger and then before I knew anything Damon was in front of Elena and I with a arrow in his back. Alaric ran over to Vanessa ripped the crossbow out of her grasp and held her against the wall. Damon leant to the side and fell to the ground. I took a step back as I tried to breathe. It was kind of a shocking experience. Elena moved to Damon's side looked at him.

"Pull it out Elena. I can't reach it so just pull the damn thing out. It hurts its" He now had his back turned to her.

"Just do it Elena." I told her annoyed.

Elena rolled her eyes before reaching over and yanking the arrow out of his back. He let out a groan and adjusted his back.

"That bitch is dead." Damon smirked before turning to leave. Of course Elena stopped him.

"Aww, you're not going to kill her." Elena said sternly.

Damon got the funniest look on his face. "Watch me"

I burst out laughing and they both gave me looks so I put my hand over my mouth to silence myself.

Elena shook her head before looking at Damon. He grinned and went to pass her."Damon if touch her I swear I will never speak to you again."

"Why do you think that has any power of me?" he asked.

I watched Elena's reaction.

"Because I took a arrow in the back for the both of you" He smirked." You a severely over estimating yourself"

Elena rolled her eyes. "Right, I forgot I was speaking to siocatic mind, which snaps and kills people impulsively" She gave Damon and look. "Fine do whatever you want"

"You're manipulating me"

"If by manipulate… you mean tell the truth" She shrugged" ok guilty" Elena shot back before shoving past him.

He looked at me and went to say something but I held a hand up. "I don't want to be involved but if you want to woo her back. " I said. "Acting like that" I raised my hand and waved it up and down. "You're never to going to win her" I then left him to think that over.

Elena and I walked into a room. Damon was right on our heels. We noticed Vanessa sitting on the sofa with Alaric standing over her watching her closely.

Damon stalked towards Vanessa predatory before stopping a foot away. "I don't understand she looks like Katherine Pierce and she's dead and Damon Salvatore died in 1864." Vanessa screeched. "I read Isobel's research."

"Then you should know how possible this is." Alaric said.

Elena walked forwards and sat down next to her. "My name is Elena Gilbert, Isobel's my biological mother and I'm a descendant from Katherine. And that's my friend Amelia Johnson and Damon Salvatore who you just shot."

"I'd be extra nice to me right now." Damon said as he smiled dangerously.

"We need your help. We need all of Isobel's research that's related to Mystic Falls." Elena explained.

Vanessa nodded hesitantly and then stood up and made her way over to one of the book cases. She rifled through the books taking various ones out and dumping them on the table. "That's all of them." She said after about 5 minutes.

I walked over and picked up a book. I stared at it before looking at everyone "Well let's get started. I don't want to be here all day"

"I like a woman who knows how to take control." Damon said as he picked up a book and sat down next to me.

I glared at him before getting up and moving across the room to read a book. After awhile I heard Elena and looked up to see her talking to Vanessa.

"Here take this." I looked up to see Elena hand Vanessa a small plant.

"Does vervain really work?" She asked.

Elena nodded her head while Damon said. "Nope not at all." She whispered something else to Elena but I couldn't hear but Damon did. "No, that's would be creepy."

"Can he read minds too?" She asked rather loudly.

"Now, if you want to see me naked all you have to do is ask." He smirked.

"No." Elena said as she glared at Damon."That he can't do."

"But he is capable of being a first rate cocky jackass." She added I burst out laughing.

Damon just gave me a glare before going through some more books

"Hey look at this." Alaric called not too long after everything happened. He was holding up a book. We all got up and walked over to him.

Vanessa took the book from his out stretched. "There's no record of werewolves in Mystic Falls but there are some records of other lesser known legends." Damon took the book from her and read over the page. She pointed at the top "That translates roughly as the sun and the moon curse."

"Which is?" I prodded.

"Roughly about 600 years ago Aztecs were plagued by werewolves and vampires, they terrorized the countryside made farming and hunting impossible. That is until an Aztec Sharman put a curse on them making vampire's slaves to the sun and werewolves servants of the moon." She explained. "As a result vampires could only prowl at night and werewolves can only turn on a full moon."

"Can they control the transformation?" Damon asked.

I reached over and took the book from Damon and skim reading it before stopping and reading aloud. "Werewolves will attack humans but centuries of rivalry have hardwired them to hunt their prey of choice, Vampires."

"If werewolves were hunting vampires I'd know about it." Damon said stubbornly.

"Well not if there aren't that many werewolves alive. Hundreds of years ago, vampires have hunted them almost to extinction."

"Why would they do that?" I asked.

"To protect themselves." Vanessa replied. "Legend has it that a werewolf bite is fatal to a vampire."

Everyone looked at each other with shocked faces.

"Oh" Damon mumbled.

"It's a full moon tonight." Alaric supplied.

I shook my head before looking at Damon and Elena. Our expressions mirrored each other. "Caroline and Stefan" I stated.

The three of us glanced at each other before I fished my phone out of my pocket and dial Caroline's number but it just went straight to voice mail. "It's going straight to voice mail, Elena ring Stefan." She nodded before walking off out the room.

"Did Isobel have anything on doppelgangers?" Elena asked.

"The world means different things to different cultures but mainly a doppelganger is a living breathing double of one's self." Vanessa answered.

"Did Isobel have anything that would explain the link between me and Katherine?"

"That's all she had on Katherine. Sorry." She said as she pointed to the pages in Elena's hand. Damon smirked at me as he shut his book and walked off. Elena sighed and sat down to read over the pages she'd already read. "But I can tell you that doppelgangers usually torment the people they look like, trying to undo their lives."

"Yet more things we already know." Elena muttered.

When no one was looking I stood up and quickly disappeared out of the room. I needed a breather and all this information was clouding my mind. It was so weird to one day be living a normal life and the other all the Vampires and werewolf thing turned out to be real. It was a shocker for sure. I stepped outside and sat on the porch and stared up at the sky.

It was night time and the stars were shining brightly. I tried to find the big dipper but I couldn't see it and before I knew it the door to the porch opened. Elena stormed out with Damon on her heels. They of course were bickering so I didn't say anything. I watched them. Damon of course was egging Elena into his little web. She fought back and then he gave her a book and let her in the car.

"You coming Amelia" He called.

"Yeah" I shouted and got up and walked over.

I was leaning against the Damon's car as Elena stood on the porch talking to Damon. It was a chilly night so I wrapped my arms around myself to keep warm. They were in a serious conversation and I wanted to go to my car that was parked closer to them in the drive way but I really didn't want to hear the conversation but I could hear most of it and it wasn't pretty. "Tell me the truth, when you broke Jeremy's neck did you know he was wearing the ring?" Elena asked.

"No I didn't. Katherine really pissed me off and she got inside my head and I snapped, I… I really don't know what I'd would have done if he weren't wearing it" he answered. "I'm sorry"

"Thank you for being honest with me and the answer to your question about our friendship is yes… you have lost me forever."

She turned to go inside but Damon blocked her. "You already knew that didn't you?"

Elena gave him a annoyed look.

"You used me today" Damon shot back.

"You had information about Katherine that I needed to know" Elena snapped

"I thought friends don't manipulate friends."

Elena went to open her mouth but stopped herself and shook her head slowly.

Damon eyes turned cold as he looked at her. "You and Katherine have a lot more in common than just your looks." Elena looked at him shocked but he just shook his head and left. I watch her be hesitant before going inside.

"Did you hear all that?" Damon asked as he walked back towards the car and me.

I shook my head "I'm not going to answer that." And I went to go by him but his hand stopped me.

"Tell me the truth Amelia." He gave me a caring look. A look I've never seen before." Do you hate me too? I know we haven't really gotten on the right foot but I never intended for you to hate me." He looked down at the ground to hide his face but I could hear the hurt in his voice.

"No."

His head snapped up and his eyes locked on mine. "Really?"

"I never really hated you. I don't like your attitude but that doesn't mean I should hate you" I paused a second to take a look at where Elena used to stand." But I would understand why Elena does. It's hard to forget something like that..." I glanced at the hand holding my arm and Damon noticed and let go.

"I better go. My mom's going to wonder where I am" I went to move by him but his voice stopped me.

"Thank You Amelia"

I looked at him. "For what"

"For not hating me"

"Um no problem" I mumbled before walking to my car and hopping in and driving away. The whole time Damon watching me leave.

**Well there's chapter 3… hope you enjoyed. Once again leave me some reviews and suggest something you want to see ^_^. By the way what did you think of TVD tonight? I loved it and hearing the Originals story was nice. **


	4. Memory Lane

**Once again thank you all for review and such. Mean's a lot so keep it up. Here's chapter 4. **

**Chapter 4**

**Memory Lane **

That morning, I lay in bed staring up at the ceiling. Ever since learning about Vampires and Werewolf's being real yesterday. They haven't left my mind. I was still having a problem processing the subject. I rolled to my side and looked at my open window.

"Honey you alright? You've been awful quiet since you got home yesterday. Did something happen with looking at Elena's birth mothers stuff" I turned back around to see my mother standing in the door.

"No, I'm just processing the idea that she was adopted this whole time" I lied as I faked a smile. On the inside I was being torn apart. I hated lying to my mother.

"Oh, well it's still the same Elena. Nothing will change that" she added as she stepped into my room and sat on the edge of my bed.

"I know. Elena made sure to say that when she told me"

"Good, now I just got off the phone with Jenna and she has invited us to a barbeque at her place. Elena will be there as well"

"Oh sounds like fun. I'll be there"

"Good"

She patted my leg and stood up. "Alright, it's in a couple of hours"

"Alright, well I'll end up meeting you there. I'm meeting Elena at the Grill to look over a project for school" I lied once again, as I slipped out of bed to get ready.

"Alright, I'll see you there then" And she left me to get ready.

* * *

><p>Later On, I walked in to the Grill and I glanced around for Elena. I say her and Damon off in the distance. I wondered how that was going. I headed across the Grill and took an empty seat next to Elena.<p>

"Hey Elena, Damon" I greeted as I nodded my head at them both.

"It's good to see you Amelia" Damon said as he winked at me. I just rolled my eyes and turned to see Elena packing her stuff up.

"Where are you going" Damon asked.

"I made myself clear Damon, I don't want anything to do with you" Elena said as she stuffed a book into her bag and stood up. "Are coming Amelia? We can look at this stuff at my place before the barbecue"

"Yeah" I stood up once again.

"Ok, see you at Jenna's barbeque"

The two of us stopped and looked at him with a confused look.

"How did you know about Jenna's barbeque?" Elena asked.

"It was my idea" I gave Damon a confused look.

"Jenna went to High School with Mason Lockwood so a social gathering would be a good way to know the guy so I told Rick to tell Jenna and-"

"Does Jenna know you're going to be there because she not exactly a fan of yours" Elena cut in.

"You know I don't think it's a good idea. I can handle all this stuff but when my mother's around I don't like it" I added in.

Damon looked at me" I don't plan on doing anything other than figuring out if he is a werewolf. No one will know"

"Better not because if my mother even becomes in danger or figures anything out. I'm coming after you"

Damon gave me smirk but wasn't able to say anything when a lady placed a white box on the table. She smiled at him "Perfect thank you." He purred. The girl nodded and walking away. I shook my head at him while Elena just stared at him confused. "And I'm hoping this Peach Cobbler will pay the way." He got up.

"I'll see you ladies later." He glanced at me. "Amelia" he winked before walking away

"What are you up too" Elena asked, stopping him in his tracks.

Damon smirked and lean in close to her face making me frown. "I'm going to put some silver into Mason Lockwood and prove he is a werewolf" he smirked.

"Damon, you said you weren't going to do anything" I protested.

He glanced at me" relax; your mother won't know a thing. See you ladies at the barbeque" and he took off.

We watched him walk out the door before looking at each other.

"If he puts anyone in danger I'm going to kill him" I snapped.

Elena nodded. "Same"

We both then walked out of the Grill.

* * *

><p>The two of us walked in to the kitchen where Jenna was getting ready for today. "Hey Jenna" I said.<p>

She turned and looked at us. "Hello Amelia, Elena. Thank god you're here can you guys put the chips into a bowl"

"Sure" Elena and I said at the same time. We both looked at each other and burst out laughing. Jenna just smiled and began to put the food in bowls.

I walked over and grabbed a bag of chips and a bowl and started pouring them into the bowl. Elena did the same thing.

"Thanks for letting me invite Caroline. She could use a day of distraction" Elena said to Jenna.

"Caroline's going to be here" I asked shocked. I really didn't know how her progress of keep in control was. I looked at Elena with a worried look.

"Yep, Caroline doing just perfect but she needed a break from everything." Elena hinted and I nodded and went back to what I was doing.

"Well she isn't the plus one I'm worried about" Jenna said as she came over and stood by Elena. "Why is Damon coming?"

"Because Alaric is a pity taker" Elena added.

"Alright guys be nice" I said as I turned around and looked at the two.

"I'll be nice when Damon learns to keep his paws off of Elena" Jenna added.

Elena and I glanced at each other with shocked faces but we never got to say anything since Mason decided to walk in then, waving shot glasses in one hand and a bottle of alcohol in the air. "Good news, I found the shot glasses "

"And that would be my exit" Elena mumbled and left the room in a hurry.

I smiled and followed her but I heard Alaric walk in as I left.

"Oooh the expensive stuff, I like you already." Rick laughed.

I chuckled and walked down the hall. I was heading up stairs to go to the bathroom when the front door opened and Damon walked in.

I tried to hurry and get to the stairs before he saw me but it wasn't going to happen because he already stood in my way.

"Hello Amelia" He said with a smirk.

"What Damon?" I crossed my arms over my chest. I wasn't really happy with him today.

"Can't I just say hi? He questioned.

"Nope, not you"

"Aw, you wound me Amelia" Damon said placing his hand over his heart.

"You're unbelievable"

That's when the front door opened again and my mother stepped around it.

"Amelia" my mother pulled me into a hug. She stepped back and glanced at Damon. She narrowed her eyes. "And you are?"

Damon extended his hand. "I'm Damon Salvatore. A close friend of Amelia's"

My mother frowned and shot me a look before taking Damon's hand. "Pleasure to meet you Damon I'm Maria Johnson; Amelia's mother."

"Same" Damon winked at her.

She glared and looked at me. "Where's Jenna?"

"She's in the kitchen with Alaric and Mason"

"Alright, I'll go talk to them." She left the room in a hurry.

I watched her leave before snapping around to Damon. "Really Damon! You had to add that part in there. My mother barely lets me date and adding that were" She did air quotes with her fingers. "Are close friends. Isn't the greatest idea"

"So are you suggesting we should get in a relationship" Damon shot back.

"Ugh" I rolled my eyes and stomped around him and up the stairs. It was going to be a long day.

* * *

><p>After my bathroom break, I walked out on to the porch to see Elena sitting down on the bench outside. When she saw me she hung up the phone and smiled. "Is that Stefan?" I asked as I sat down next to her. She nodded.<p>

"Shouldn't he be here?" Caroline inquired as she walked out with a bowl full of chips in her hands.

"Yes, he's not calling me back I'm deciding whether I should be worried or not." Elena answered.

"I'm sure he's fine." I reasoned.

"God, I cannot stop eating." Caroline laughed as she stuffed chips into her mouth. "Stefan says it's a great way to supplement the craving but it's so horrible having to fight the urge for blood every minute of every day."

"Stefan really hates that part of himself." Elena added.

"Well yeah and he hates that you're a constant temptation."

"Caroline!" I warned.

"He said that?" Elena asked.

"The desire to rip out your jugular every time you're around, trust me it's there." Caroline shrugged. "That's why I had to break up with Matt."

"Foods ready." Rick shouted.

"Oh great food I'm starving." Caroline chuckled and she got up and left.

I looked at Elena. "Ignore Caroline. She's just having a hard time adjusting to everything" I said to Elena once Caroline was gone.

"I know but in ways I think she's right. It must be hard for Stefan to always be near me"

I leaned over and touched her knee. "Hey, he loves you. If he didn't, he wouldn't fight the cravings remember that. Now come on lets go get some food. I'm starving as well. "I jumped up and pulled Elena, making her stumbled out of the swing. We both burst out laughing.

"Watch your step Elena" I said with a chuckle.

"Oh don't you start Amelia" Elena tease back. We both smiled and walked inside.

* * *

><p>"Dress, ballerina" Jenna shouted<p>

"Puppy" Caroline shouted and Damon waved his arms.

"Puppy with a tot tot" Caroline made a confused face.

"No" Damon went back to drawing the picture on the board.

"Dog, Hound Dog"

Damon pointed at Jenna as she was getting close to the answer.

" Nothing but a Hound Dog" she shouted

I chuckled at that, and pulled the blanket around me tighter; as Damon shook his head.

"Dances with wolfs" Mason calmly said.

Everyone turned the head at the same time and stared at him with shocked face. This made me chuckle even more and they all kind of glanced at me.

"What? You should have seen you guys. Yours head all moved at once"

They just gave me a funny look.

"Mason Win's …. Again" Damon spoke up before setting the marker down and taking a seat next to me. He was extra close so I scooted over and it was barely an inch. I frowned and Damon just smirked at me.

"How is that a wolf" Jenna protested.

I laughed "I agree" I smirked at Damon.

He just looked at me and patted my leg. His hand lingered longer then I liked before he got up and left the room.

"I am so done with this game" Caroline snapped

Alaric laughed and Jenna got up and left the room. About 10 minutes after she left; so did Alaric, my Mom and Mason.

I signed with relief before leaving to get some fresh air outside.

* * *

><p>"So Mason you and Jenna never dated?" Rick questioned.<p>

That's when I walked into the kitchen. Jenna was grabbing some drinks for people. Elena wasn't in the room which made me frown. I turned to leave but Damon's voice stopped me.

"Why don't you join us Amelia" Damon asked.

I turned around to see his hand patting the chair next to him; which of course had his arm swung around the top.

"No I am good. I was just looking for Elena but she's not in here" I shrugged and turned to leave.

"Aw don't be a poor sport Amelia."Damon shot back.

I turned and looked at him. "No that would be you Damon"

"Elena and Caroline are in the living room." My mother butted in.

I smiled "Thanks." And I quickly left. I walked into the living room to see Elena and Caroline arguing.

"Take it from me there is nothing worse than a clingy girlfriend" Caroline said with a slight laugh at the end.

"I'm not being clingy... I'm… I'm just concerned" Elena calmly added." You understand right?"

"How about I drive you?" Caroline added quickly.

Elena glanced at me. "Do you want to come too?"

"No I'll stay and make sure Damon doesn't do anything stupid. I don't trust him with my mother around. She already hates him" I said with a shrug.

"Alright then, I'll talk to you later." Elena said and she and Caroline walked out the door. I walked back into the kitchen where Damon gave me a flirty wink and I rolled my eyes. I was going to suffer all by myself now.

* * *

><p>Finally, everyone decided it was time to leave and we all were heading to the door.<p>

"No more takers? No drinks at the Grill?" Mason asked for the tenth time.

Jenna, Alaric and my Mom all let out a sign. I shook my head.

"It's like I'm with a bunch of adults here"

"I prefer the term role model" Jenna spoke up.

I looked at my Mom" What's your excuse?" I challenged.

"Hush" My mother said with a smile and everyone chuckled.

"Ok well thanks for having me" He leaned towards Jenna and pulled her into a hug." It was awesome" He then pulled back and looked at Alaric. "Alaric" He held his hand out. "Catch that game next week"

"Yea, look forward to it" He happily said; as he shook his hand

That's when Damon walked in" Hey I should… should probable head out too"

I gave Damon a look but he didn't see it. He walked over to Jenna as Mason walked out the door.

"Jenna" He took her hand "You are a wonderful host" and he kissed her hand.

"And you are a terrible artist"

"Is that the only thing that makes me terrible?" he asked.

I didn't hear the rest as my phone buzzed and I pulled it out of my pocket. It was Elena.

_Hey meet me at the Grill. We have to talk_

I texted back

_Ok be right there_

I shut my phone and put it away.

"Hey, I'm going to take off. Elena wants me to meet her at the Grill" I said towards Jenna and my Mom.

Damon had paused at the door hearing this. "Good, I can drive you since you came with Elena and left your car at the Grill"

I mentally slapped myself for doing just that. "Um ya sure"

"Honey, I can drive you" my mother spoke up.

"No Mom it's alright. I'll go with Damon." I leaned up and gave her a kiss before looking at Jenna. "Thank you for inviting me"

"Not a problem Amelia. You are always welcomed here" Jenna gave me a quick hug.

I smiled at her before following Damon out the door. I decided I was going to ignore him the whole car ride.

* * *

><p>Yeah, ignoring him was a disaster because he just kept nagging and nagging me.<p>

"Will you shut up Damon?" I shouted.

I glanced over to see him look at me with a winning smirk.

"Oh go shove your nose up your ass" I turned away from him.

"Ouch, that hurt" Damon pouted.

I then noticed he was pulling over to the side of the road. "What are you doing?"

"Just wait here. I have to do something" and with that said be jumped out of the car and disappeared.

"Damon" I shouted before sitting back. This guy was driving me insane. My phone then went off again and I pulled it out. It was Elena.

_Where are you?_

I texted back

_Damon's giving me a ride and he had to stop to do something_

She texted

_Oh_

I texted

_Be there soon_

I went to shut my phone when I got another text; this time from Caroline.

_Elena hates me_

I texted back

_I don't think she hates you. She just upset. We should meet later and talk ok? I'll let you know when._

She texted

_Ok_

I shut my phone right when Damon got back in the car. He didn't look very happy.

"I'm guessing that whatever you did didn't go over very well"

"You could say that" He mumbled and started the car. The rest of the trip to the Grill was quiet.

* * *

><p>I walked into the Grill. Damon was outside in his car trying to think over whatever he did so I left him and came inside. As I walked in Elena was rushing out.<p>

"Elena?" I questioned and she stopped and looked at me. Her eyes were filled with tears and when she looked at me they began to fall.

"Oh my got Elena, what happen?" I asked as I pulled my friend into my arms.

"Stefan and I broke up because of Katherine." Elena sobbed.

"What happen with Katherine?"

"When I went to see if Stefan was ok she was there. She told Stefan she would kill me if we didn't break up and Stefan did that to protect me"

"Oh Elena" I hugged her tighter.

Elena pulled from my hug after awhile. "I'm just going to head home"

I nodded. "Get some sleep ok?"

She nodded and walked out the door. I turned back around and walked farther into the Grill. As I did Stefan was walking out. He just nodded at me and hurried away.

I signed and glanced around. That's when I noticed Caroline and sat down.

"Hey, how are you doing?" I asked

"Terrible" Caroline muttered.

"Just give Elena time she will forgive you"

We talked but I don't think she will for awhile"

I touched Caroline's arm" She struggling through a bunch of stuff right now. Just give her time. She will come around."

"I guess you're right."

"I know I am" I shot back earning a smile from Caroline.

"Ha got you to smile"

She laughed. "You always were able to do that"

"Yep now come on. Let's get home we got that fundraiser thing tomorrow" I said as I tugged at her arm.

She nodded "Alright" and I wrapped my arm around her shoulder and we walked out together.

**Yep, that's chapter 4. I really don't like this chapter. It was hard to write/ boring too but I hope you enjoy and the next chapter should be fun ^_^**


	5. Killed Or Be Killed

**Ok, here's the next Chapter. Sorry it took me awhile to update. I've been really busy with school. Final's are in 4 weeks so things are piling up on me. I don't know when I will be able to update again but I'll do my best ^_^.**

**Now enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5 <strong>

**Killed or Be Killed**

I pulled my car into the parking lot and put it in park and shut it off. I opened the door and climbed out. Today was a fundraiser that was being held. I guess it had something to do with cleaning the park but I got that from Caroline and she was talking so fast I missed a lot of it.

I grabbed my keys off my chair and shut my door and when I turned around, I ran into someone. I looked up to see Damon looking at me.

"Why do you always follow me, seriously it's getting annoying"

"Aw but admit it. You like my company" Damon challenged.

"Not really and just so you know my Mom hates you" I added. "Got home yesterday and she told me to stay away from you"

"Aw, how could she hate me? I was such a gentleman yesterday" Damon pouted.

"It might be the fact that you were hitting on me all day yesterday and she doesn't like that or the fact that you're too old for me" I paused. "Like a 150 years to old"

"Actually a 160 but that doesn't count cause I still look at least 22"

"You may look it but you sure don't act it old man" I shot back before trying to side step him but he stepped in front of me.

"Well you could give me a chance ya know?" he asked, smirking.

"Sorry Damon but I'm not your second choice" and I went to walk by but he got in my way again.

"What's that suppose to mean?" he asked.

"I can see that you're in love with Elena. The way you look at her proves it" He went to object but I placed my finger on his lips to shush him. "Don't object Damon. I can see right through your big bad guy act. You act that way because you feel for her but she loves Stefan and not you. I am not going to be the second choice here." I shoved past him but stopped and turned around." Besides, I wouldn't date you anyways" and with that said I walked off with a frown on my face.

I walked down the hill and into the clearing. I glanced around and saw Elena and Caroline painting so I walked over.

"Anyway I can help?" I asked.

"Yeah a brush is over there" Caroline pointed at some clean brushes.

I grabbed one and dipped it into Elena's bucket and began to paint the other side.

"So how are things with Stefan?" Caroline asked."Anything?"

I glanced at Elena to see the look on her face and frowned when she looked heartbroken.

"No not since the fight."

"It will get better Elena" I said with a smile. Then my mind went to Damon. I still was in shock he had hinted on a date.

"Yeah, well he keeps pushing me away because he keeps thinking Katherine will hurt me" Elena added dragging me away from my thinking.

"You know he could be right" I added.

Elena just frowned."Well he doesn't; I just wish I knew how to change his mind"

Caroline looked at Elena and walked over and squatted next to her."He says that Katherine's dangerous "She paused.

"He has a point" I finished.

"Yeah I know and I get that, she's dangerous and I know he's only trying to protect me but it feels like giving up and I… I just thought we were stronger than that." Elena's gaze drifted over to Stefan as she watched him with puppy dog eyes.

"Uh oh" I said.

"Long looks are being exchanged" Caroline added and smirked at me.

Elena all of a sudden stood up. "I'm going to go talk to him"

"No Elena" Caroline glanced around" I think it's a bad idea" but Elena ignored her and took off anyways.

I walked over to Caroline. "Just let her go. She needs to talk to him she is so miserable"

And that's when Damon stepped up beside me. Closer then I would have liked.

"And this is my queue to go somewhere else" I turned to leave but Damon grabbed my arm to keep me in place. "Damon let me go" but he ignored me and looked at Caroline.

"What's her problem" He nodded towards Elena.

"Don't worry about it" Caroline said with a frown.

He then turned towards Caroline more. Not once letting go of my arm as I struggled to get out of his grip. "Why you being such a bitch to your mom?" He asked.

Caroline turned and glared at him" Don't worry about it" she snapped and turned to walk away.

"Hello Caroline" I wiggled my arm" Help me here?" But she kept walking away.

"What kind of friend are you?" I shouted at her and went back to my wiggling.

"I'll let you go if you give me a chance" Damon whispered in my ear.

I let out a groan. "Really Damon… Really" I snapped, glaring at him.

He only shrugged.

"Well guess what no" I then lifted my knee and rammed it right in the lower region. I smiled as Damon doubled over, letting my arm go.

"Good to know that it still hurts you there" I snapped before storming off. Leaving a pissed off Damon.

* * *

><p>I was sitting at the river on some rocks. I was doing my best to keep my distance from Damon the rest of the night. If he did his little act like before I don't think kneeing him in the lower region would work again.<p>

"What are you doing here" I looked up to see Caroline and Elena walking towards me.

"Just trying to keep my distance from certain someone" I said then glared at Caroline. "By the way thanks for the help"

Elena gave me a confused look.

I shrugged "it's nothing to worry about. " I mumbled. I then glanced over at Elena and saw the sadness on her face.

"You ok?" I asked her.

"Nope"

I frowned and pulled her into a half hug. She gave me a thankful smile. "I'm always here if you need to talk"

Caroline then sat down next to us. "You know maybe it's for the best"

"It's not for the best Caroline. None of this is for the best" Elena suddenly snapped as she pulled away from me and glared at Caroline.

Elena let out a sign and she looked away. "I'm sorry ok I'm" she paused and ran her hand through her hair. "I don't mean to take it out on you or Amelia. Your just being a good friend" that last part was kind of snotty.

Caroline shook her head. "No I'm not. I'm not being a good friend at all"

"And that is my queue to leave once again" I said as I noticed a tension between the two. I stood up and turned to go when I noticed Caroline's mom. "Hey Caroline what's your mom up too"

She leaned forwards to look around me. "Is she leaving?" Caroline faced turned confused before she got up and started walking over to her. "Where is my mom going?"

Elena and I looked at each other confused before she jumped up and we took off after Caroline. We reached her once her mom was walking away. I glanced in the direction of her mom before looking at Caroline.

"What's going on?" Elena asked.

"I don't know" Caroline said.

"Seems to me something's up?" I said.

"Come on I've got an idea" Caroline said and she took off in a run again.

I groaned "Do we have to run again" I shouted as I chased after the too.

The two of them slowed down as we were done running up a hill.

"Ok seriously, you made me run up a hill" I complained.

"Shush" Caroline snapped.

I looked up at her to see her push her hair behind her ears. Her eyes were closed as she was focusing around us; then all of a sudden she whipped around.

"Oh god" she said worried.

"What?" Elena asked.

"Stefan and Damon" and with that said she took off into a run. Elena and I glanced at each other worried and we ran off in the direction she did.

The three of us ran as fast as we could until Caroline slowed to a stop.

"What is it?" I asked.

"They've been here"

The three of us glanced around the area to see anything that could give us a clue until Caroline squatted down and touched a leaf.

"Is that blood?" I asked as I noticed what she was touching. All Caroline did was give me a knowing look.

The three of us snapped are head around as we heard a branch snap. We turned around to see Mason Lockwood walking towards us.

"What are you three doing out here?" he asked.

"Have you seen Stefan?" Elena asked.

"And Damon" I added.

"Yeah I've seen him and Damon too" he took a few steps towards us.

"Well where are they?" Elena snapped

"You don't need me for that. I'd just let your friend here sniff him out." We both turned and glanced at Caroline.

"Does your mother know what you are?" Mason asked." I'm happy to tell her"

Caroline glared at him and took one step towards him but before she moved any farther he grabbed Elena and wrapped his arm around her neck.

"Don't be stupid." He warned. "Necks snap easy around here."

"I can take you." Caroline said confidently

"Want to bet "Mason challenged

"I do" She snapped and then she blurred across to him pulled Elena out of his grip. I then ran over and helped Elena to her feet as Caroline pushed him backwards in to a tree. "See told you" She smiled as she reached up with both hands around his shoulder and pulled him down to knee him in the groin. She dropped him to the ground and then kicked him and sent him flying into a tree. Caroline admired her work before looking at us.

"Come on." Caroline ushered and the three of us took off again.

Elena and I ran after Caroline until we came to the old Lockwood cellar.

"What is that?" Elena questioned her

Caroline just put her finger up as she began to listen. Then all of a sudden she placed her hand over her mouth.

"Caroline?" I asked.

"Caroline what is it?" Elena asked.

"My Mom" She paused for a brief second. "She's killing them"

"What!" Both Elena and I said at the same time and we both ran forward but Caroline pulled me back and Elena disappeared.

"Amelia no" Caroline glanced around scared. "I can't. She is going to find out about me. "

I just shook my head. "We had to save them" and then I took off after Elena. I soon caught up to her and she had just hit an officer over the head with a board.

"Elena!" I whispered

She just motioned me to be quiet and took off farther down. As we neared another officer came around the corner and Elena knocked him in the head and then took off towards the door. As we got closer we saw Sheriff Forbes in the room with Damon and Stefan lying on the ground.

"Elena, Amelia what are you doing? "She questioned.

"You can't kill them." Elena said as best she could since she was out of breath

"We're not going to let you" I add before an officer came up behind us and pushed us into the room and held a gun at us.

I looked down at Stefan and Damon as they just laid there. I bit my lip as I stared longer at Damon before looking up at the officer holding the gun at us. That's when the gate shut and something zoomed into the room.

"Who else is with you?" Sheriff Forbes asked

Elena and I just looked at each other, and then there was another gust of wind that blew my hair around and then a scream. I turned my head to Caroline biting down on the other man's neck. Caroline then turned the guy towards the other officer as he began to shoot at Caroline but instead he shot the officer. Caroline through him away and zoomed over and killed the man and then started growling towards her mother until she had calmed down. Once she was calmed down she stepped towards her mom.

"Hi mom." Caroline said weakly.

* * *

><p>Caroline sat next to me on the steps as Elena helped Stefan. Damon was feeding off one of the deputies while Liz sat against the wall furthest away from Caroline. "You need to feed." Damon said as he pulled his bloody face away from the guy and crawled across to Stefan.<p>

"No, it'll just take a little more time." He croaked.

"Damon's right if there's any time to break your diet it's now." Caroline suggested.

"He said he didn't want it." Elena said sternly.

"This is the most unfortunate situation." Damon said as he struggled to his feet. "Two deputies dead and you." He pointed at Liz. "What am I going to do with you?"

"You won't tell anyone will you?" Caroline asked. Liz's silence was deafening. "Mom? Please I know we don't get along and that you hate me but I'm your daughter, you'll do this for me right? Mom please?" She begged.

"He will kill you." I warned as I backed up Caroline. Damon just nodded with an evil look on his face.

"Then kill me, I can't deal with this." Damon stalked towards her. "Kill me."

Caroline was up in a instantly" No"

Damon walked over to her, smirking as he leaned down to her level "But you were going to drag it out so painfully." He grabbed her upper arms and pulled her to her feet.

"Damon don't." Stefan warned.

"Nooo!" Caroline screamed.

"Damon please." I begged.

"Damon" Elena shouted.

"Relax guys, no one's killing anybody" He turned his attention back to Sheriff Forbes"You're my friend." He said to Liz before looking back at us "But we need to clean this up."

* * *

><p>We now sat at the Salvatore's waiting for Caroline to return with some clothes for her mother. Elena and I looked at each other when the door bell rang and Elena stood up and left the room. I just sat there thinking about the feelings I felt when I saw Damon laying there. There was something inside me that felt pain and grief. At the time I was think it was because of the way he looked but now as I sat here thinking about something just seemed weird. I felt overly relieved that he was alright.<p>

My head snapped up as I heard someone walk in. It was Caroline and she had tears in her eyes.

"What happened?" I asked as I jumped up.

"My mother hates me" Caroline said as she burst into tears.

"No, No Caroline she just doesn't know what to think" I said as I pulled into a hug. "She loves you otherwise she might have killed you tonight."

"But-"she stopped her words and just let me hold her as she cried. After awhile she finally got a hold of herself and pulled out of my hold.

"You ok now"

"For now"

I didn't have time to reply because Elena walked in. "Do you want a ride home?" She asked Caroline.

Caroline shook her head. "I can't go home."

"Why not?" Elena questioned and I looked at her confused.

"Because I'm scared "

I reached over and touched her arm. "Why are you scared?" I asked

Elena walked over at that moment and sat on the table" You can talk to us"

"Katherine's going to be there and she's going to want me to tell her everything that happened today. She told me I had to spy on you and report back to her."

"I know." Elena replied and then I looked at her. I was utterly confused and Caroline had a shocked look on her face.

"And I have been so mad at you." Elena said."And then I tried to put myself in your position so then I could understand why you would do this to me and Stefan because he has been such a friend to you?" Elena spoke.

"Who did she threaten?" I asked.

"Matt, she threatened Matt." She sobbed. "And I'm so scared of her." I wrapped my arms around her again while Elena spoke.

"You should be, we all should be."

"Why is she doing this" Caroline sobbed. "What does she want?"

Elena eyes soften to grief. "That's the million dollar question"

"And you know what. We will get through all this and her crap." I add with an encouraging smile.

Elena gave a half smile back before getting up. "I'm going to head home" She looked at me. "Are coming?"

I shook my head. "I don't want to go home just yet. Mother can be a real pain sometimes."

Caroline pulled out of my hug and stood up. "I'm going to go look for a room." And they both headed towards the door. That's when Damon came out from the hallway and stopped Elena.

I glanced at him and we both locked eyes before I turned away, pulling my feet up on the couch as I zoned out there conversation. After about five minutes I heard the front door close.

"Are you staying too?" Damon asked as he walked farther into the room.

"Nope, just hanging for a few" I said as I turned to look at him." My mom's a pain sometime"

"I see" He walked over and lifted my legs and sat down before setting them in his lap.

I narrowed my eyes at him before closing them. That's when I felt him rubbing my legs. "Stop it Damon"

"Why? I mean the sound of your voice when you were trying to save us sounded like you cared."

I stiffen at his words before taking a breath l sat up and pulled my legs away from him. "I was concerned for you and Stefan" I then got to my feet and started to walk away but Damon had grabbed my arm and yanked me into his chest.

"You can't deny it Amelia" He snapped. "Because you know there is a connection between the two of us" as he spoke, he leaned his face closer to me.

I stood there frozen to the spot. I watched his lips get closer and when he was so close to kissing me I yanked my arm free and moved away, making Damon stumbled forward.

"If there was a connection Damon; I would ignore it because like I said before you love Elena and it will always be Elena." I stepped back as he came closer to me.

"What if I told you that could change" Damon asked as he kept coming towards me.

"It won't Damon. Don't you get that? You love her. "I snapped.

"What if it could?" Damon asked again.

"It won't Damon. It never will." I shouted now. "I saw the way you looked at her two seconds ago. I saw the way you wanted her to stay"

"If you just gave me a chance Amelia" Damon snapped back. "It could change"

"No Damon. No it won't so just leave me alone. Don't bug me. Don't talk to me" with that said I turned and ran out of the house. I climbed into my car and took off without even a look behind me.

* * *

><p><strong>I tried to make Damon seem like a ass in this so I hope I pulled it off. There's also a reason for him acting like this so don't hate me lol. <strong>

**Well like always please review,alert,favorite etc. The more reviews though the faster I up date(or try too).**


	6. Plan B

**Once again sorry for the wait but as you know I have tons of final projects that I have to do and only two weeks to get them all done :( but here's the next chapter. I at first thought it was the Masquerade Ball but it isn't but anyways enjoy. **

**Also thank you all for the reviews,Alerts and favorites. Means a ton. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

**Plan B**

I felt someone shaking me and shouting for me to wake up but I rolled over but the shaking and shouting didn't stop.

"Please leave me alone. I don't want to get up and deal with him or life" I mumbled and grabbed my pillow and pulled it over my head.

"Who's him?" I heard Elena asked as she tried to remove the pillow.

I tried to grab for the blanket she took off me but it was no use and poked an eye open to look at her.

"Who you talking about?" she asked.

I groaned and rolled onto my other side. "No one just forget I said anything"

"If someone is bothering you Amelia let me know" Elena said and I felt the bed shift as she sat down.

I had opened both eyes now and I was staring at the wall. The conversation with Damon last night came back to my mind and I really didn't want to go help with the Masquerade Ball because I was afraid I would run into him.

"Amelia what guy is bothering you?" she asked but I didn't move. I felt her place her hand on my shoulder. "I've been so caught up in my emotional stuff that I forgot to see if my friends ok so I'm here now so please talk to me."

I let out a sign. I couldn't keep everything going on between Damon and I from her for long. Soon enough she will catch on. I turned over and looked at her.

"It's Damon"

Her eyes widen. "He hasn't threatened or hurt you has he?

"No, no, no it's more well lately he's been being forward with me and yesterday in his own way asked me out but I turned him down. I don't know if I like him or not and if I did I can see he cares for you. He's been bugging me about it and then last night we got in a fight and so now I just don't want to see him" I mumbled it all together so I bet it was hard to understand but Elena seemed to understand it.

"Oh" she muttered. "Amelia, Damon's not someone to get involved with in the first place. He's hard to trust because he will be one person and then the next he snaps. I think your choice of turning him down was best. Even if it was for other reason" She gave my shoulder a light squeeze. "Promise me that you won't get involved with him ok? He can be very dangerous."

I nodded. "Promise"

"Ok now as for running into him. I will let Stefan know about it and hopefully he can keep him away. I'll also let Bonnie know and if I'm not around stick with her because she clearly hates him right now"

I laughed at the Bonnie part. "That would be Bonnie"

She laughed as well. "Alright now get up and get ready. We got to get the Lockwood's."

I walked down the stairs about 40 minutes later freshly showered and cleaned. Elena was waiting at the door for me. "Mom, Elena and I are heading to the Lockwood's now" I shouted down the hall.

"Bye honey, have fun" She called back and I took the lead out the door.

"I texted Stefan about Damon and Stefan said he wasn't going but something can always come up so just stick with us" Elena said and then we both hopped into the car. She started it and took off down the road. It was like 20 minutes later and we pulled up to the Lockwood's and climbed out.

We headed up the stairs and were instantly sent to work on Candles.

"Seriously, we got stuck on candle duty" I wined.

"Oh suck it up" Elena said with a chuckled that's when I noticed Bonnie heading are way.

"Look there's Bonnie" I pointed out.

Elena turned her head as the three of us met at the table.

"Your here" Elena said.

"I'm here" Bonnie then nervously glanced around the clearing. I frowned but what Elena said next made me understand.

"Caroline's not coming" Elena said. "I told you"

Now that I thought about it I haven't seen Bonnie sense the night Caroline attacked me. I turned back to putting the candles up.

"Just making sure" Bonnie added.

"Um Elena I'm just going to move down there and set up some candles. Let me know if what's his face shows up" I then left without getting an answer.

I kind of knew the conversation that was coming was personal and I didn't want to be a part of it. I had too many issues myself. I then noticed Elena nodding at Stefan from a distance before looking at me.

_I'll be right back_ she mouthed to me. _Stefan's over there. _She nodded her head towards him before her and Bonnie took off. I guess they had some catching up to do. I looked over at Stefan and he nodded at me before going back and placing glasses away. I turned back to mine and began to finish up the candles.

As I was working I saw Mason walk by me. That caught my attention and I looked up to watch the scene between him and Stefan. I could see the confused look as he noticed Stefan. They seemed to be having a tense conversation and I wondered if anyone else noticed so I glanced at around and they didn't seem to notice. I turned back to Stefan and Mason was gone but Bonnie was talking to Stefan and their faces didn't seem all too happy. I started to set down a candle to go over and ask but then I decided I'd rather not be a part of what goes on today so I just finished up the last candle.

About fifteen minutes after the Mason issue I was finally done so I made sure everything looked alright before I left to go search for Elena. As I headed for the stairs, Stefan caught up with me.

"Hey, where you off to?"

"I was going to find Elena" I said.

"Oh well let me go with yo-"

"Stefan!"

I flinched as I recognized that voice. I could see Damon coming up behind Stefan and I gave Stefan a look. He just nodded for me to go.

"I'll keep him from following. Find Elena"

I nodded and turned and quickly walked away. I headed for the stairs and once I was inside I walked faster than normal and ended up running right into Jeremy as he was leaving his sister.

"Uh, sorry Jeremy"

He just went around and walked away. I watched him go before looking at Elena.

"Well Damon's here"

"Yeah but he's busy looking for something that Katherine wants. He won't bother you too much"

"He better not. I seriously flinched when I heard his voice out there" I felt a shutter run through me.

"Hey, you can't let him scare you"

"He doesn't scare me. I just don't want to see him" I shrugged it off.

"Alright" I could tell she didn't believe me but what I said was true. I wasn't scared of Damon. I was scared that I would develop feelings for him and be used. I didn't want that.

"I wonder where Stefan went"

Elena's voiced brought me back from my thinking and turned to see that Damon and Stefan weren't outside anymore.

"Don't worry about it Elena."

"There something going on and I'd like to know what" Elena gave me a look before grabbing her phone and walking out of the Lockwood mansion.

I groaned as I hesitated to follow. I didn't want to be a part of it but I just couldn't leave Elena. I let out a huge sign before running after her. I found her sitting on a step right outside the front door staring at her phone. I walked up and sat next to her.

"Anything?" I asked.

"I text Stefan but he hasn't text me back yet" She gave me a worried look. "Something's up"

"Stefan I bet is fine"

Then her phone beeped and she looked at it.

"He says he's with Bonnie and Damon" She narrowed her eyes before texting him back.

The both of us sat there in silence as we waited for Stefan to reply. I was staring at everyone working while Elena just stared at her phone.

She then broke the silence. "I hope he's ok?"

"He's fine" I reinsured her.

"Your right but I'm going to call him" and she hit the call button and put it to her ear. Not long later I heard Stefan's voice on the other line.

"I know but I have no idea what's happening. Damon's got Jeremy into something and you got Bonnie with you and Amelia and I are sorting stupid Masquerade masks for Mrs. Lockwood."

"And I'm enjoying not being involved" I shouted only receiving a glare from Elena but I heard Stefan chuckle on the phone.

I threw my hands up "Fine I'm going to go do those mask you mentioned." I grumbled and got up and left Elena to talk to Stefan.

I walked back inside and ran straight into Matt. "Sorry Matt". I was running into a lot of people today.

He shrugged. "No problem." He went to walk by but I stopped him.

"Hey, where are those masks that Elena was sorting. I decided to kind of take her spot" I asked.

"Oh right around the corner. Can't miss it" Matt pointed in the direction before turning and leaving.

I turned and followed where he was pointing and sure enough I ran right into them. I let out a sign before I began to sort the masks. I put the black with the black and the white with the white.

Not long after Elena and Matt both walked into the room. I kind of heard part of their conversation.

"This is kind of her thing. I can't believe she's not here" Matt said as they walked up to me.

"She had something else to do" Elena nonchalantly said.

Matt looked at Elena with a wondering look before coughing slightly. "Is she seeing someone?"

Elena and I both looked at with shocked faces. "Matt come on"

"No She not, Matt" I butted in. Caroline wouldn't do that to him.

And that was when Stefan walked in. Both Elena and I looked at him but he just gave us a look.

"Has anyone see Mason" Tyler said breaking my eye contact with Stefan. All of us turned and looked at him but my eyes wandered back to Stefan as he hesitantly answered.

"He uh… he took off. He wasn't sure when he would be back"

Something for sure was going on and it had something to do with Mason Lockwood.

"So weird" Tyler muttered as he walked off.

I went back to sorting the mask with Elena and I guess I got so lost in thought that Elena nudged me hard in my side.

"What" I asked as I looked up at her.

She just nodded her head towards Stefan so I looked to see him walking away and then looked at her. "And?"

She rolled her eyes at me before looking at Matt."We will be right back" and before I could object. She firmly had my arm and was dragging me after Stefan.

"Why do I keep getting dragged into this" I mumbled as I stumbled behind Elena. We soon enough reached the trees and Elena gave a look around before dragging me inside. Once inside, she let go of me and took off into a run.

I put my hands up" Really" I shouted before taking off after her. Not too long later I ended up running into her as she stopped.

"What's the big idea" I grumbled before looking around her to see Stefan by the old Lockwood well.

"You both shouldn't be here" Stefan softly said.

"I know but we are" Elena said as she stepped towards him more.

"So what's going on" I asked as I followed her.

Stefan kept studying the well as he answered" Bonnie thinks the moonstone is down here". That's when he reached over and yanked the lock off the well. He then grabbed the cover and tossed it away like it was nothing. He grabbed the flash light and started looking inside the well.

I walked over so I could take a look down there as well. "How are you going to find it?" I asked.

"I'm going to jump down there and search." Stefan said before setting the flashlight down and jumping up onto the well.

Elena handed him the flashlight and looked at him with concern."Hey, be careful"

"Yeah, we don't need to lose you" I added but was ignored.

"I'll only be down there for a minute" Stefan said before he jumped down there.

Elena and I both leaned over to watch Stefan and make sure he doesn't get hurt. Not long after he jumped into the well he began scream and shouting Elena's name. Elena looked at me before she leaned over.

"Stefan" Elena called

"Elena!" Stefan shouted. His voice made it seem like he was in pain.

"Stefan what's happening!" I shouted.

"What's going on in there" Elena added. The both of us were starting to freak out now. Then we heard one word and we both knew instantly what was going on.

Vervain" Stefan shouted with pain on his voice.

Elena began to freak out while I began to look for something to get him out. I then noticed the chains on the ground.

"Elena the chains" I shouted and darted towards them. I leaned down and tried to pick them up but they were too heavy. "Elena help me with these"

She got down and we began to lift the chains but they were really heavy to pick up and I knew we were going to have a hard time doing anything with them. Right on queue Caroline showed up next to us.

"Elena, Amelia"

"Caroline, Stefan's down there" Elena nervously said and she let go of the chains as Caroline went to jump in. I ended up losing my balance, dropping the chains and falling to the ground.

"You can't. It's filled with vervain" I heard Elena say.

"But if you help get these chain's put up we might be able to get him out" I snapped. I of course had scrapped my hands from falling and wasn't in the best of mood at that moment.

"We have to get him out "Elena said. "Now"

Caroline looked at me before walking over and picking up the end of the chain like it was nothing and going back over to Elena who had climbed up onto the well. I signed and just sat there watching for a second before getting up to help Elena. I held onto Elena as Caroline helped to put the chain around her so she was able to sit on it. Elena clipped it on as Caroline held onto the chain. Right at the moment Bonnie showed up.

"What's going on? You took off in a blur" Bonnie said.

"I heard Elena screaming." Caroline said" Help Amelia get her down"

Bonnie nodded and the both of us grabbed Elena on both sides and helped her inside the well. We let go once we knew she was ok. Caroline then lowered her down slowly. As she went she suddenly lost control of the chain and Elena screamed but she caught it.

"Sorry" Caroline shouted.

"It's alright, keep going" Elena shouted back and Caroline continued to lower her.

I was leaning over trying to see if I could see Elena but it was dark I couldn't. Then she shouted for Caroline to bring pulled the chain up. Not too long later Bonnie and I were pulling Stefan out of the well and onto the ground. We set him on the ground and I stared at him. His skin looked like it was burnt. The skin seemed to be torn away. I cringed at the sight.

"Elena we are ready for you" Caroline shouted.

"Hold on" Elena shouted back. "I need to find the stone."

I hurried back to the well and glanced down. The three of us began to worry after awhile when all we heard was Elena moving around.

"Hurry up Elena" I shouted at her.

"I think I found it" Elena shouted right after I said that.

And not to long after that we heard her scream. I leaned over farther to see what was going on.

"Elena what's going on" Caroline shouted.

We all glanced at each other as we waited for an answer and not too long later we received one.

"I got it come on bring me up" She shouted and Caroline started pulling her up. We then pulled her up onto the edge of the well. I took the box from her as Bonnie helped steady Elena. Her eyes landed on Stefan and I could see the concern in her eyes.

"Oh god" she muttered before jumping off the well wall and to Stefan's side. "Stefan" she mumbled as she turned his head towards her. She then reached over and took a rock and cut her wrist.

I noticed Caroline flinch away from the blood so I walked over and gave her arm a squeeze. She gave me a grateful smile before I turned to look at Elena and Stefan. Stefan's eyes were open now as he drank some of Elena's blood.

"Will he be alright?" I asked.

Elena nodded. "I think so"

After Stefan healed and was able to walk. We all either headed back to our different jobs at the Lockwood's or went our separate ways. Stefan went home to see how Damon was with Mason.

Now it was later that night and I was just walking in the door. I could hear my mother on the phone so I set my bag down on a chair by the front door and walked into the kitchen. As I walked in I could tell the phone conversation wasn't a good one.

"Oh she's here now" my mother said as she turned around and noticed me. She then handed me the phone.

"Who is it?" I asked.

"Elena"

I nodded and took the phone and walked out of the room.

"Hey, what's up?" I asked.

"Katherine got to Jenna. She had Jenna stab herself" Elena sobbed into the phone.

"What! Oh my god. Is she alright?" I asked concern evident on my voice.

"Yes, the doctors said she was lucky" She paused before continuing "Amelia; I need you to pick me up at the hospital. I have to go talk to Stefan but I kind of need my best friend. I know you don't want to see Damon but I need you"

"I'll be right there Elena. I can suck up my issues with Damon to help my best friend. I'll be right over" We said are goodbyes and I hung up. I picked up my bag and keys off the chair, replacing the phone where it was and walked out of the door.

I pulled up to the hospital door and Elena walked out and hopped in. Once she was inside I pulled her into a hug. We didn't say anything just held one another. We finally broke apart and I gave Elena a worried look before driving off to the Salvatore's. The whole car ride was silent and I could hear Elena crying quietly next to me. I kind of figured she was breaking up with Stefan for good so I knew this was going to be hard for her. We finally pulled up the drive way. I put the car in park and grabbed my keys and we both hopped out.

We walked to the door and knocked. The door opened and Damon stood there staring at us. I saw the pain on his face when he noticed my concerned face and Elena tear stained one.

"He's down the hall" Damon said to Elena as he stepped aside to let us in.

We both walked in and Elena gave me a look of worry and I just squeezed her arm to reinsure her. "I'll be waiting over here"

Elena nodded and walked off. I stood there feeling really awkward since Damon and I haven't talk since yesterday.

"Want something to drink" Damon offered but I just shook my head.

"Well how about we sit" He asked as he motioned to the couch.

I nodded and he led the way to the couch. He sat down and I took the other side. I wrapped my arms around myself as I stared straight ahead. I think we sat there in silence for like ten minutes before Damon decided to speak.

"I'm sorry"

I turned my head quickly to look at him. "What"

"I'm sorry for my actions yesterday and what I said" he mumbled." I shouldn't have acted that way. Not sure what came over me"

"Oh" I said and began to fumble with my hands." I accept your apology"

"Good, cause it would suck to lose such a-" he trailed off and I glanced at him out of the corner of my eye to see that he seemed uncomfortable.

I opened my mouth to say something when Elena came around the corner. I was able to catch a glimpse of the fresh tears falling down her face.

"Elena" Damon called as he stood up. She turned around I could see the pain evident on his face as he saw her tears. He then walked towards her. "I riled Katherine up I-"he paused. "I wasn't thinking… I didn't think" he snapped the last part but not towards Elena.

"It doesn't matter Damon." Elena cut him off.

I could see the tension between the two as they spoke and that's when I looked away. I didn't want to be a part of it.

"She won" Elena took a breath" Katherine won" The two of them stared at each other before Elena turned and walked out of the house.

I then hurried after her but Damon caught my arm and I looked back at him. I could see tears building in his eyes. I signed before touching his arm with my other hand and squeezed, reassuring him.

"I didn't mean it" he mumbled.

"Hey" I turned all the way around to look at him "Things happen Damon"

"But if I was thinking before I called her. She never would have hurt Jenna" Damon whispered.

That's when I did something I thought I'd never do. I pulled Damon into a hug, holding him tight. I felt him wrap his arms around me and held me back.

"People do stupid things all the time Damon" I whispered in his ear before pulling back and looking at him. "She isn't mad at you Damon. She just upset right now"

Damon looked at me and nodded his head. I gave his arm another squeeze before turning and walking out the door.

I climbed into the car and looked at Elena but she wasn't looking at me so I signed and started the car and drove off. I dropped her off at her house. I made sure she was ok before I left and drove home.

* * *

><p><strong>Well that was Chapter 6 and I hope you enjoyed it. I am thinking of starting another story because I got a idea but do you guys think I should do another story that follows season 1 first or not? Also if you want to follow me on twitter at wtagirl. <strong>

**Now review,favorite,alert it makes me happy ^_^**


	7. Masquerade

**Ok here's the next chapter. I'm happy I'm getting this one up because the next episode starts to switch things up. I'm also happy because I have written up to episode 18 right now and I'm excited about what you guys get to see. A lot of the story will be changing as we go ^_^. Now enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7<strong>

**Masquerade Ball**

I walked into the kitchen to see my mom rushing around the room.

"Why are you in such a rush?" I asked.

She glanced over at me before tossing some stuff into a bag. "I am going to help bring Jenna home today and decided I'll cook dinner for them. It's the least I can do"

"So dinners at the Gilberts" I said.

"Yes unless you decide to go to the Masquerade ball tonight" my mother added

I smacked my head as I forgot about that. "That's right" I mumbled. "I don't even know if I'm going yet."

"Well let me know if you do or not so I can figure out how much food to cook"

I nodded my head and pulled the refrigerator open. That's when my cell phone went off and I grabbed it.

"Hello"

"Hey you got to come over to Salvatore's" Caroline instantly said.

"Right now?" I asked

"Yes, it's important" and then she hung up.

I glared at my phone before shutting it off and heading for the door.

"Where are you going?" my mother shouted.

"I'm going to meet up with Caroline. She having some boyfriend problems" I lied before opening the front door and shutting it.

* * *

><p>I reached the Salvatore's ten minutes later. I knocked on the front door. Caroline opened the door and I walked right in.<p>

"What's going on?" I asked her as I stopped to look at her.

"I can explain" I turned to see Stefan standing not too far away and then I noticed Damon and Alaric talking. I narrowed my eyes at Stefan but then a knock on the door interrupted what I wanted to say.

Caroline opened the door again and Bonnie walked in with a book in her hands.

"I got Stefan's message." She said but stopped when she noticed Stefan.

"Hey you brought the grimore; thank you"

"What's going on?" Bonnie asked.

"I'd like to know the same thing" I snapped as I crossed my arms over my chest "I didn't even get to eat breakfast"

That's when Jeremy came around the corner. "We're going to kill Katherine"

My eyes widen in shock and Bonnie and I glanced at Stefan to confirm it.

"I can explain" Stefan hesitantly said.

"Um please do" I said

Stefan nodded his head as he thought how to explain it" Um, were are going to kill Katherine"

"Well that's so explains it" I said before stepping by him and plopped myself down on the couch. I ignored the conversation between Alaric, Damon, Stefan and Jeremy as he explained how to use the stakes to kill a vampire.

I leaned back on the couch and stared up at the wall as they all were talking about how to kill Katherine. I then noticed Stefan and Bonnie walking away from the group and I frowned but my attention then was interrupted by Damon sitting next to me.

I looked at him "Can I help you?" I then glanced around to see everyone was busy so there was no one watching.

"I was wondering if I'd have the honor of escorting you to the Masquerade Ball." Damon asked.

"Damon I thou-"he placed his finger over my lips to stop me from talking.

"Just hear me out" Damon asked and I noticed his eyes studying my face expression. When he didn't see anything he didn't like he kept going. "I promise to behave myself and it's just a way to give a guy a chance" he stopped and I think he was thinking" Think of it as a thank you for last night"

I opened my mouth but stopped. I stared at his face and noticed that he seemed to be serious about this. I signed" Alright, I'll go but were not a couple. Just two friends going together"

Damon smirked."Deal"

I nodded my head and gave him a friendly smile.

"Are you sure you don't want me there tonight?" Alaric asked pulling my gaze away from Damon to everyone around the room.

"No, I need you to stay with Elena I don't want her to know about this" Stefan jumped in instantly. I guess he came back when I was talking to Damon.

"Ok well I'll make sure she doesn't leave my sight" Alaric added.

Stefan nodded his head before glancing around the room "Alright, if anyone wants to back out I'll understand."

Everyone in the room was quiet for a long time before Damon spoke up next to me, making me jump. I felt him place a hand on my knee giving it a light squeeze.

"Yeah, cold feet's speak now I don't want this going wrong where someone chickens out" I looked at his face only to see he was trying his hardest not to look at me so I reached over and pushed his hand off my knee but it went right back. I glared at him out of the corner of my eye but I let him leave it this time. It wasn't like he was doing anything bad it was just resting there.

"Caroline" Damon turned to her challenging her.

"I won't" Caroline spoke up fast "She killed me fairs fair as long as there are no werewolf's running around"

"Oh I took care of Mason" I rolled my eyes at Damon's comment.

"As long as Tyler doesn't kill anyone he won't turn" Jeremy added.

"What about you Amelia?" Damon asked as he turned and looked me; His hand giving my knee another squeeze.

"I'm all for it. I want to be able to not worry that I'll come home to a dead mother or worse" I spoke up. I glanced at Damon before looking at everyone else. They all nodded before it went quiet and everyone's eyes then turn towards Bonnie.

"Bonnie" Stefan asked."You with us?"

We all stared at her as she stood there thinking about it. She finally stepped forward and nodded her head yes" But nobody gets hurt"

"Except Katherine" I looked up at Damon as he spoke."Tonight Katherine gets a stake through her heart"

* * *

><p>I stood staring at myself in my mirror. Luckily for me my mother had left early that morning for the Gilberts and she wasn't going to be home all night. I told her I was going the Masquerade party with Caroline; which was a lie since I was going with Damon but she didn't need to know that.<p>

I now stood staring at myself wearing a black one shoulder strap dress. It had dark blue splotches around it to add some color to it. My mask was black with blue diamonds around it and blue feathers. I then heard the door bell so I grabbed my purse and mask that were lying on my bed and headed down stairs.

I opened the door to Damon standing there. He looked quite handsome in a suit. It was just a normal black and white suit nothing fancy. I watched as his eyes scanned my body and a smirk rose on his face.

"You look gorgeous as always" He politely said which was so not Damon.

"Don't acts like something you're not Damon; It does not suit you" I said before stepping out onto the porch and shutting the door behind me.

"Can't I just give a beautiful woman a compliment" Damon asked.

I glanced at him with raised eyebrow."Nope" and I walked towards his car.

I climbed in the car as Damon hopped into the driver's seat. He started the car and drove off. Not too long later we pulled up to Lockwood mansion. Damon parked the car and we both hopped out. I stared up at the house. There were already a bunch of people there too bad I wasn't going to be able to enjoy it.

"Ready?" I jumped as Damon whispered that in my ear. I turned to look at him and he was closer to me then I thought.

"Um yeah"

He held his arm out for me. I slide my arm through his and he led the way. We walked up the steps and inside. The place was seriously hopping with people.

"Amelia"

I turned my head to see Caroline standing not too far away and she had a shocked expression on her face. I guess because I was with Damon.

"Hey" I said and slipped my arm out from Damon's and walked over to her. Damon stood where he was since Carol Lockwood had come up and started talking to him but I could feel his eyes on my back.

"So you're with Damon now?" Caroline challenged.

"No, were just friends" I quickly said."We just came as friends."

I glanced over a Damon before looking at Caroline. "Besides it would never work between us if I liked him"

Caroline nodded as she understood."I think I get it"

"Excuse me but do you think it would be alright if I stole my DATE" Damon had come up behind me and wrapped his arm around my waist.

I looked up at him with a frown before looking at Caroline who raised an eyebrow at me.

"No of course not" and she turned and walked away.

"This isn't a date Damon" I pointed out once she was gone.

"Well I need a dance partner so I had to get you away somehow" I rolled my eye.

Damon smirked before grabbing my hand, entwined are hands together and dragged me out the back door to the dance floor where everyone was dancing. Once he found a place he lifted are hands and twirled me around in a circle before pulling me to his chest. He placed his hands on my hips while taking my right hand into his and began to move me around the dance floor. I lifted my head to look up into his eyes and he smiled down at me. I gave a weak smile back before looking anywhere but his face.

"Where do you think Katherine will be?" I asked trying to take my mind off of what we are doing.

"Let's not worry about that right now" Damon whispered against my ear

I closed my eyes as I felt his lips brush my ear. I took a deep breath to calm myself and that's when he took my hand and put it around his neck before placing his hands on my hips and pulled me close. I felt a blush creep up my face and stared down at my feet. Then I felt his fingers graze my chin as he gripped it gentle and lifted my head to look at him. I watched as his blue eyes scanned my face.

I narrowed my eyes" What?"

He opened his mouth but no words came out as Stefan grabbed his shoulder making us move apart. Damon shoved his hand off and glared at his brother. I just looked at Stefan and I noticed something was wrong just by the way he looked.

"We have a big problem Damon" Stefan whispered as he glanced around to make sure no one notice.

"What's the problem?" Damon snapped.

I touched Damon on the arm; making him look in my direction and gave him a look before we both turned to Stefan.

"Katherine killed someone"

"What! Here! How?" I questioned.

"Right in front of everyone." Stefan stated then he looked at Damon."Can we talk in private?" he asked.

Damon looked at me and I nodded. "I'll be fine. I'll go look for Jeremy and Bonnie. You better go "I nodded at Stefan before turning and walking away from the two.

I walked away and stood off by myself for awhile as I thought about what had just happen between me and Damon. It wasn't a good thing either. I shook my head from the thought and noticed Jeremy and Bonnie off in the corner. I headed towards them. As I reached them Jeremy got up and left quickly.

"I'm guessing he's up "I whispered and Bonnie nodded.

"I saw you and Damon dancing. I thought you were trying to avoid him" Bonnie asked as she changed the subject.

"I was and then he apologized last night when I took Elena to talk with Stefan"

"Oh"

I nodded my head and we sat in silence until Jeremy came running over to us. I looked at him confused.

"Did something go wrong" Bonnie asked and he shook his head.

"Elena's here"

"What! Alaric said he was going to keep her at home" I said as I got up.

"Well she's here and she wants us to explain" Jeremy explained.

I glanced at Bonnie and she nodded and we followed Jeremy to where Elena was standing. Her arms were crossed as she stood there.

"What is going on?" She questioned. She was not happy.

"Were going to kill Katherine" Bonnie said.

"You're going to kill her here?" Elena snapped.

"We saw an opportunity and we had to take it" I said.

"Ok stop with the we" Elena snapped. "Are you guy's crazy? You're going to get yourselves killed"

"We know what we are doing Elena" Bonnie added.

"And how am I suppose to feel if one of you guys gets hurt because of me" Elena objected.

"It's not just you anymore Elena" Jeremy started.

"She has messed with all of us. She has to be stopped" I finished.

Elena looked at each one of us before she let out a sign. I stepped towards her and touched her arm.

"This will solve a lot Elena. If we stop her she won't be able to hurt anyone. Stefan and Damon are both going to kill her in a room upstairs that Bonnie put a spell on that traps vampires. No one will get hurt" I explained.

"What about Damon or Stefan?" She questioned.

I froze as she mentioned the idea of Damon getting hurt. I then shook the thought from my mind. "They won't" was all I could say before Elena let out a loud scream and bent over hold her back.

"Elena!" I screamed and rushed to her side. Jeremy and Bonnie at my heels.

"What is it" Bonnie hollered.

"Her backs bleeding."I stated as I noticed the bleed seeping through her shirt.

Suddenly another mark of blood on her shoulder appeared and she screamed out in pain.

"What happening" Jeremy demanded.

I looked at Bonnie as she had a look on her face like she knew what was wrong. She looked at me.

"She's linked to Katherine. Someone has to get them to stop… Now" Bonnie shouted and before anyone could say anything else I was up and running into the house. I pushed through the crowd and ran up the stairs as best I could with heels. I wiped around the corner and halted at the door.

"Stop!" I screamed. "You're hurting Elena. Everything you are doing to her is hurting Elena."

Damon held the stake over Katherine as Stefan was holding her down. Damon slowly turned his head and looked at me before backing up. Stefan let Katherine up and got to his feet.

Damon stepped towards me. "Are you alright?" he asked.

I looked at his face and noticed concern written all over his face." Yes I'm fine. Elena is the one getting hurt" I whispered. Damon nodded his head at me.

"You two think you're the only ones with a witch on your side, wrong. Something tells me my witch is better than your witch." Katherine said after getting up. She glanced at me before turning and sitting on the couch.

Stefan glanced at me" Amelia go check up on Elena"

I nodded my head. I glanced at Damon one last time before turning and running back out to Jeremy, Bonnie and Elena. I ran up to Bonnie holding Elena's hand as she whispered something's.

"Is she ok?" I questioned as I came up.

"Are they?" Elena asked.

"They're stuck in with her" I said before turning to Bonnie" You were right. She had a witch link Elena to her"

Bonnie paused for a second before slowly lifted her head like she realized something. "The girl I saw" I heard her mutter before looking at Jeremy.

"The one inside" She got up" Jeremy stay with her and keep pressure on her shoulder" Bonnie shouted before turning to leave. Jeremy jumped in the spot Bonnie was in.

"Where are you going?" I shouted.

"There's another witch here and I'm going to find her" Bonnie snapped before turning and running off.

I took off after her but stopped a little ways away from Jeremy and Elena. I watched Bonnie disappear into the crowd before turning to walk back over to the two siblings but I noticed them having a moment so I decided to stay where I was. I leaned against a tree as we waited for Bonnie to return.

About a few minutes later Bonnie came running back over.

"What's going on?" I asked as I followed her over to Elena.

"The witch took the spell off and she is upstairs dealing with Katherine." Bonnie said.

I glanced at Elena "Make sure she's ok and let her know I'll drive her home. I'm going to check on Stefan and Damon" I then turn and ran back into the house and up the stairs.

I rounded the corner and noticed a lady walking away. I gave her a half smile before moving around her and coming towards the door. I saw Damon and Stefan staring at Katherine's still body.

"Is she dead" I asked.

Damon wiped around quickly at the sound of my voice. He took a step towards me but Stefan's voice stopped him.

"How's Elena?" he asked.

I looked over at him. "She's fine. Bonnie's with her now and I bet she is healing her. I'll be driving her home though"

Stefan nodded. "Come on Damon let's get Katherine out of here before she wakes up"

"You go check on Elena. I got it from here" Damon said glancing at me quickly.

I looked at Damon before turning to Stefan. "I'll take you to her"

Stefan glanced at Damon and me before walking out of the room. I turned to follow him but Damon's voice stopped me.

"You didn't get hurt did you?"

I turned and looked at him. "I'm fine Damon" I whispered before walking away. I caught up with Stefan and led the way to Elena on the way we ran into Bonnie.

"Where's Elena?" I asked.

"She is out by the pond" Bonnie said. She glanced at Stefan. "And Katherine?"

"Damon is taking her to the tomb right now"

Bonnie nodded before she noticed something and excused herself and took off. I watched her go before me and Stefan headed out to the front. As we stepped out onto the porch we saw Elena standing by the pond in the distance. I looked at Stefan

"Go talk to her. Let her know I'll be waiting by the road" I nodded towards where the cars were. Stefan nodded and took off towards Elena. I turned and walked down the steps and headed over to the road and watched them from a distance.

I could tell from where I was things didn't change between them. I could see the hurt on Stefan's face as Elena turned and headed over to me.

"Didn't go well I'm guessing" I asked as she neared.

"I'd rather not talk about it" she whispered.

I just nodded and let her led the way to her car. As we walked her phone started to ring and she picked it up.

"Yeah, Jeremy I have my car and Amelia is driving me home. Tell Bonnie that whatever she did I'm starting to feel better"

I glanced at her out of the corner of my eye.

"Yeah you can drive her home. I'm just going to go straight to bed... Ok" she then hung up the phone.

"I'm guessing a worried little brother" I asked

"No ide-"her words were cut short as a hang clasped around her mouth. I went to shout but something hit me across the head and everything went black.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok so that's chapter 7. I hope the spelling and grammer isn't bad. I was to lazy to look it over. Also like I said before a new twist is going to be added to the story in the next chapter ^_^. Now please review,favorite,alert. Makes me happy.<strong>


	8. Rose

**Sorry for the wait schools been crazy... finals this week and then I have 3 weeks off. I so need a break ^_^. Well here's chapter 8... enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8<strong>

**Rose **

I felt myself coming too. My eyes squinted open as I felt my body being carried. That's when I noticed a man carrying me. The man then set me on a couch. I opened my eyes all the way and noticed Elena sitting next to me. The guy that was carrying me now was tearing off the ropes on my hands and feet.

"What's going on?" Elena asked.

"Shush" he snapped at her and finished letting my hands go.

"Please let us go. She's hurt" I whispered as I glanced at Elena. I could see the pain in her eyes and I could tell her wounds were hurting her still.

"I know" the guy whispered as his face turned into a predator. "Just a taste"

I screamed as he lunged for Elena but a women's voiced stopped him.

"Trevor" the guy looked over his shoulder "Control yourself"

The guy frowned and got up. Once he moved out of the way I moved closer to Elena. I knew she was hurting from yesterday's activities . I looked over at the two people.

"What do you want with us?" I asked, letting Elena rest.

"My god she looks just like her" the lady whispered as she moved in front of us more.

I frowned at her before looking at Elena as she spoke.

"But I'm not" Elena objected."Please whatev-"

"Be quiet" the lady snapped.

"But I'm not Katherine" Elena said as stood up.

"Elena "I warned.

"My name is Elena Gilbert. You don't have to do this" Elena added as she stepped closer to the lady.

"I know who you are. I said be quiet"

"Elena, please sit down "I asked.

"What do you want?" questioned Elena

Suddenly the women reached up and smack Elena across the face making her go flying back onto the couch.

"Elena" I shouted and moved over to her side. I touched her forehead and noticed she was unconscious.

"I want you to be quiet" the women snapped

"You didn't have to hit her" I cried at the women.

"She should listen" she snapped before turning and walking out of the room. Just like the guy named Trevor did.

I sat there stroking Elena's hair as I began to hope that Stefan and Damon were coming for us.

* * *

><p>I slowly opened my eyes and glanced around the room. I was curled up on the couch and Elena wasn't around. I sat up nervously looked around. What if they took her? What if they were hurting her? I asked myself and then I heard foots steps and I turned to see Elena walking in.<p>

"Oh thank god. I thought they took you to torture you or something" I said.

"No I went to see if there was a way out but I only ran into them" Elena said

"Do you think Stefan and Damon are coming for us?" I asked.

Elena nodded "Yeah they will be"

I nodded my head before laying it down and staring up at the ceiling.

"I think we should go ask them why they kidnapped us" Elena said.

"What why?"

"Because I'd really like to know" Elena looked at me." They kidnapped me because I look like Katherine. There has to be some reason why?"

I frowned. "Alright let's go"

Elena got up and followed her out of the room. We came around a corner and noticed the lady in this one room. We got closer.

"Why are we here?" Elena asked as we stepped up to the door.

The women glanced at us before walking over another desk. "You keep asking me these questions like I'm going to answer them" the women snapped.

"Why won't you?" I asked.

She picked up a piece of wood. "That's another one"

"You got me" Elena said as she stepped into the room."Ok, it's not like I can go anywhere. At least you could do for me is tell me what you want with me"

"I personally want nothing I'm just a delivery service"

"Deliver to who?" I asked as I leaned against the door.

"Elijah?" Elena asked.

I looked over her with a confused look. She must have heard that when she went to find a way out.

"Ha, two points the eavesdropper" the lady said with a chuckle.

"Who is he?" Elena asked as she walked closer." Is he a vampire?"

"He's one of thee vampires. The originals"

"What do you mean the original?" I asked.

"Again with the questions; haven't the Salvatore's been teaching you guys vampire history?" the women questioned.

"So you know Stefan and Damon?" Elena asked.

"I know of them. I hundred years back a friend of mine tried to set me up with Stefan. She said he was one of the good ones"

I frowned as I was processing what she was saying.

"I'm more of sucker for the bad boys myself though." The women added and I rolled my eyes as Damon popped into my head.

"So who are the originals?" Elena said kind of demanding.

The women let out a loud sign before turning around and looking at us."Trevor and I have been running for over 500 years, we're tired and we want it over. We're using both of you to negotiate ourselves out of an old mess."

"Both of us?" I questioned. What did she mean both of us?

The women looked at me. "Don't you know your history?" she asked me.

I just blankly stared at her.

"Your family has some kind of history that dates back with one of the Originals and he will be happy to know where your family is, especially you" she said.

Elena and I glanced at each other before Elena looked at her.

"What about me? Why do you need me?" Elena questioned.

"Because you are the Petrova doppelgangers, you're the key to breaking the curse."

"A curse?" Elena asked as she narrowed her eyes brows in thought. "The sun and the moon curse?"

"So you do know your history." The women said as she rolled her eyes.

"What do you mean I'm the key but the moonstone's the key to breaking the curse?"

"No the moonstone is what binds the curse." She answered. "The sacrifice is what breaks it."

"A sacrifice." I gasped.

"The blood of the doppelganger, you're the doppelganger which means you have to die."

"That's not going to happen" I added."Damon and Stefan will fight to protect her"

"And they will end up getting killed" the women said shaking her head.

I turned my head as I heard Trevor coming and I stepped into the room since I was still leaning against the door frame.

"Tell me more" I heard Elena asked and I turned my attention back to the two of them.

"Captivity's made her pushy eh." Trevor laughed as he budded in.

He smirked. "What do you want to know doppeliscious?"

"Who are you running from?" she asked.

"The Originals." He answered.

"Yeah she said that but what does that mean?"

"The first family of vampire's me and rose pissed them off" Rose cleared her throat. "Correction I pissed them off Rose had my back and we've been running for half a millennium because they want us dead." He explained.

"What did you do?"I asked this time.

"He made the same mistake countless others have, he trusted Katerina Petrova."

"Katherine." Elena stated.

"hmm, the one and only" the women now known as Rose said." The first Petrova Doppleganger"

"I helped her escape her fate and we've been paying for it ever since."

"Which is why we're not going to make the same mistake again." Rose clarified.

The two of them turned and walked out of the room. I moved aside as they went by me before looking at Elena.

"Come on. We might as well go wait in the other room" I suggested.

Elena turned and looked at me and nodded.

* * *

><p>We walking into the room and Elena went to sit down until she saw a note and picked it up and looked at it.<p>

"What's that?" I asked as I sat down next to her.

"It's from Bonnie" Elena said with a gasp.

"What?"

Elena handed it to me and I looked at it.

_Stefan and Damon are coming for you both_

_-B _

I let a smile reach my face before handing it back to Elena. That just gave us more hope of us coming out of this alive.

"Um Elena"

She looked at me"Hmm"

"That thing Rose said about me and my family"

"Yeah?" Elena looked at me with a wondering look.

"Can we not tell Damon and Stefan about it if we get out of here" I asked.

"But why?"

"Because I don't want them to worry about me too." I whispered.

Elena nodded. "Your secrets safe with me"

I gave her a small smile before leaning into the couch.

* * *

><p>We both froze when we heard the doorbell go. Trevor and Rose blurred back in to the room. The fear was practically radiating off them.<p>

"You're scared." Elena stated.

"Stay here and watch them, but don't do anything stupid." Rose warned. She glanced at the two of us before hurrying out of the room.

Trevor began to pace around the room. It didn't take long for Rose to reappear with a man beside her. He had the air of authority but yet he was still handsome. I stood up and Elena followed. I could feel her shaking slightly. The instant he saw Elena He blurred in front of her making her gasped My instincts told me to do something for Elena but there wasn't much to do but watch as he leaned in and sniffed Elena's neck.

"Human." He said almost to his self. "It's impossible"

I reached over took Elena's hand, giving it a squeeze. I couldn't stand the idea of seeing her shaking so bad.

The man smirked at Elena. "Hello there"

Elena glanced over at me and the man followed her gaze. I saw him narrow his eyes at me before stepping towards me.

"And you must be a Johnson" he muttered.

I nodded my head slowly.

"Interesting, your family has been able to keep hidden for thousands of years now. It's very interesting to run into you"

"What do you mean? What does my family have to do with the originals?" I questioned.

"You will learn in time but for now we have long journey ahead of us." He stated to us.

I looked over his shoulder to Rose. "Please don't let him take us." I pleaded but Rose only looked at me with pity in her eyes.

"We just have one last piece of business and then were done" He said before turning around to face the other two.

He turned away from me and stalked towards Trevor. "I have waited so long for this day Elijah I'm truly very sorry." Trevor said.

"Oh there's no need to apologies."

"Yes, yes it is. You trusted me with Katherina and I failed you" Trevor admitted.

"Yes you are the guilty one, Rose was only being loyal to you and that I honor but where was your loyalty?"

"I beg your forgiveness." Trevor asked. Fear was evident on his face.

"Granted." Elijah said before he swung his arm around and knocked Trevor's head clean off his shoulders. Rose cried out as tears fell from her eyes and she dropped down and leaned against the railing for support; while Elena and I gasped and took a step back.

"Come." Elijah beckoned as he turned back to us. I was frozen to my spot as I stared at Trevor's body. If Stefan and Damon were coming they needed to be quick.

"What about the moonstone?" Elena blurted out.

Elijah stopped in his advance. "What do you know about the moonstone?" He demanded.

"Elena don't." I begged but Elijah sent me a look that clearly told me to be quiet.

"I know that you need it and I know where it is." Elena answered ignoring me.

"Yes." He replied.

"I can help you get it."Elena said, gulping in fear.

"Tell me where it is."

Elena shook her head. "It doesn't work that way."

"Elena?" I looked at her. Was she trying to make him mad?

"Are you negotiating with me?" He asked with amusement in his voice as he turned and glanced at Rose.

"It's the first I'm heard of it" Rose stated with an angry look on her face.

He then looks back at Elena and gazed in to her eyes and his pupils dilated but Elena stood her ground. He looked her up and down and locked his eyes on the necklace Stefan gave her.

"What's this vervain doing here?" He asked and then grabbed her necklace and ripped it off. He then grabbed Elena's hair and forced her to look at him; his gaze locked on her. Elena stopped struggling; all she could do was stare in to his hazel eyes. His pupils dilated again as he said. "Tell me where the moonstone is."

Her mouth opened against her will and the words spilled from her without her permission. "In the tomb underneath the church ruins."

"What's it doing there?" He questioned.

"It's with Katherine." She answered

He looked at me before looking at Elena."Interesting" and then we heard a smash coming from upstairs.

"What was that?" Elijah ordered as he let Elena go to address Rose.

"I don't know." Rose replied.

"Who else is in this house?"

"I don't know." She repeated.

Elena slid up beside me and gripped my hand in hers. I could see the fear in her eyes and I'm sure it was mirrored in mine. Elijah turned back to us and grabbed my arm roughly and tossed me at Rose and pulled Elena out of the room. Rose dragged me right behind him.

We walked out to the entry way and something blurred past us. "Rose?" Elijah said.

"I don't know who it is." She answered honestly.

Elijah pushed Elena out of his grip and into Rose and me as he looked around. Someone moved past us again and Elena jumped back.

"Up here." Stefan whispered from up the stairs. Elijah blurred up the stair, grabbing me from Rose as he did. He held on to me tightly as he looked around.

"Down here." Damon said from downstairs.

Something brushed past my face and then I heard Elijah let out a low growl. Keeping hold of me with one hand he pulled a stake out that was lodged in his hand then turned back to the bottom of the stairs where Rose and Elena were no longer standing.

"Excuse me to who it may concern, you are making a grave mistake if you think you can beat me, you can't." He walked slowly down to the bottom of the stairs and held me by the arm

. "You hear that. I repeat" He let go of me, turning his back as he grabbed a coat rack to use as a stake.

As he did that I felt a rush of wind passed me and I was lifted and then pressed against the wall with Damon's blue eyes staring at me. He pressed his finger to his lips and motioned for me to be quiet as he gently let go.

Elijah let out a small laugh as he turned around and didn't see me. He pulled all the hooks off it so it was just a very big stake. "Now I want the girls on the count of 3 or heads will roll."

"I'll come with you, just please don't hurt my friends they were just trying to help us." I heard Elena say.

I pushed against Damon and tried to run to Elena but Damon grabbed me around the waist and pressed his hand over my mouth to muffle my protests.

"What game are you playing with me?" Elijah ordered and then there was an explosion and Elijah's screams echoed around the room. I struggled against Damon and then we heard gunshots from I presumed Stefan. Damon pushed me back against the wall so he could face me he looked at me with desperation in his eyes and pressed his finger to my lips again but letting me go and disappearing. I heard Elijah growl but there was only silence.

"Just let her go." I heard Elena say. My head was spinning again now and on unsteady feet I made my way out into the entry way. As I came around the corner, I saw Damon heading for a door but stopped when he saw Elena standing there. The look on his face at seeing her sent something inside me to break. I frowned and turned away from the sight, leaning against the wall.

I could see Elena ran in to Stefan's arms out of the corner of my eye and that's when I turned around. That instant I saw the pained look on Damon face at seeing them holding each other. Then Damon looked over at me. We stared at each other for the longest time before he smiled at me. He nodded his head, telling me to come here. I just stared at him so instead he blurred over to me, startling me.

"Don't do that" I snapped.

Damon didn't say anything only pulled me tightly into a hug. His arms wrapped around me, holding me tightly against his chest. His grip was like he never wanted to let me go. I signed and wrapped my arms around his middle, laying my head against his chest as he held me close. We stood there for what seemed like forever and then we heard a cough and I jumped out of his arms.

"Ready to go?" Elena asked with an amused look on her face.

I blushed and turned my face away, nodding in the process.

"Alright lets go" Stefan said and he wrapped his arm around Elena and guided her out of the house.

I started walking away when I felt Damon put his hand on the small of my back as he guided me out. I looked at him and he just smiled before looking straight ahead.

* * *

><p>I walked into the Elena's bathroom. I was staying over because I didn't want to go home and listen to my mother. Now I was in some of Elena's pajamas. I started to pulled my wet hair back in to a pony tail when I heard Elena say something.<p>

"You scared me." Elena whispered.

I heard Damon's voice "Sorry, cute pjs by the way."

"I'm tired Damon."Elena protested.

I then tip toed over to the door and poked my head around to see.

"This will only take a moment." He walked over to her and held her necklace up in his hand. "I brought you this."

A smile broke out on her face. "I thought that was gone, thank you." She reached out to take it but he pulled it back. "Please give it back."

"I just have to say something."

"Why do you have to say it with my necklace?" She asked.

"Because what I'm about to say is probably the most selfish thing I've ever said in my life." He explained. My brow furrowed in confusion.

"Damon Don't" Elena protested

But he continued. "I just have to say it once and you just need to hear it."

I bit my lip. I knew what was coming. I didn't know if I should leave or listen to what he has to say to her; even if it will break my heart to hear it.

He looked down at Elena with the most loving look on his face."I love you Elena" He whispered.

I felt my heart shatter. I knew I felt something these last couple of days but I never thought hearing him say those words to her would break my heart

I noticed she wanted to say something but her body wouldn't respond.

"And it's because I love you that I can't be selfish to you" Damon continued.

Tears stung my eyes as I listen to each and every word he said to her.

"Why you can't know this" He shook his head slowly" I don't deserve you but my brother does"

Damon then started to lean towards her but Elena put her hands up and stopped him. She looked at him.

"Damon-" She started as he opened his mouth to object but she stopped him. "Just listen to me Damon."

He narrowed his eyes at her as she went on.

"I know you love me but as you know I love Stefan but can't you see that someone else cares" Elena stated.

Damon just stared at her with a confused look.

"Amelia" Elena said. "Amelia loves you Damon or at least from what I can see she does and you'll be stupid to not give her a chance."

Damon stared at her as something flickered across his face. "I- "

He stopped what he was going to say and stroked the side of Elena's face. "God I wish you didn't have to forget this." Tears had formed in his eyes as well now and one slowly trickled down his cheek.

Elena reached up with trembling hands and gently wiped it away. "Damon, hear me out." She pleaded.

"But you do." He said sadly ignoring her words. His pupils dilated and I watched as he blurred from the room and Elena opened her eyes staring around the room with confusion.

I turned and walked back into the bathroom, leaning against the sink and staring off into space thinking about everything that just happened.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok so here's the chapter. I hoped you liked it! Now, I am super excited to say that IAN SOMERHALDER tweeted my video. I made him a B-day video and he saw it and tweeted how cool it was. I am so fricken happy about that. Also yesterday was the man's birthday. He is so sweet,caring and just plain awesome. Now if you want to see that video go on youtube and search wtagirlforever. It's the only animalnature video on the channel. If you want to follow me on twitter my name is wtagirl.**

**Now review,favorite,alert All those make me happy!**


	9. Katerina

**Another Chapter so enjoy ^_^**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9 <strong>

**Katerina**

I stared up at the ceiling in Elena's bedroom. She was finishing getting ready for school and I was already done so I stared at the ceiling thinking about what Rose said about my family history. I didn't know who to ask other then my mother but I didn't want to tell her that there were such things as vampires and that one of the big time ones were coming after me. I frowned as I thought of a way to figure it out.

"Amelia, I've been thinking about what those vampires said about me being the key to breaking the curse" Elena spoke up and poked her head into the room.

"And?" I asked

"And I think I should go talk to Katherine." Elena suggested.

"And Stefan and Damon would kill you" and my mind went back to last night when Damon confessed his feelings to Elena and Elena told him that I loved him. I wasn't even sure if that was possible but how could my friend notice something as important as that and I didn't even know.

"Well I was thinking Caroline could keep Stefan away with her problems"

"You can try but I don't think it's going to work; besides what about Damon?" I asked.

"You can keep him busy. I mean you do feel something for him"

I started coughing. Once I got myself together I glared at her. She just smiled and finished getting ready. A few minutes later she came out with her phone to her ear.

"Yep, we'll be on our way." She hung up.

I raised an eyebrow and she instantly knew what I was wondering.

"Stefan wants us to come over. It's something important"

"Um, what about school?" I asked.

"We will just be late" Elena shrugged.

"Well after we have to stop at my place to get my bag"

Elena nodded before she grabbed her bag and we walked out of the house.

* * *

><p>We knocked on the door to the boarding house and Damon opened the door. I didn't look at his face, just my feet.<p>

"Hello Elena" He whispered and then his gaze fell on me. I could feel him looking at me

"Amelia"

I glanced up as he said my name and smiled slightly before averting my gaze. Looking at him reminded me of the way he looked at Elena last night.

"Is Stefan here? He called. Thought it was important" Elena asked.

He smirked gesturing to come inside the house."Right this way"

He glanced at me frowning as I wouldn't look at him when I went by. I would have to later since Elena wanted me to distract him.

As we walked in Stefan stepped out from one of the doorways and smiled at Elena. "Hey."

Elena looked down at her feet awkwardly. "What's this about?" Another figure stepped out from behind Stefan.

"You" Elena gasped as she finally lifted her head.

I just stared at Rose with a weird look on my face before looking at Stefan for a reason why she was here.

"Can we talk? She asked.

Elena nodded her head and I frowned. I didn't want her to talk about my family. I'm hoping she didn't say anything already. I gave Elena a look and she gave me a sign that she knew what I was thinking.

"Let's move somewhere a little more comfortable." Stefan offered before walking in to the parlor. We followed after him and while Elena sat down on the sofa I sat next to her. Rose paced up and down at the front of the room and Stefan and Damon stood at each side of the room.

Rose took a deep breath before she started. "You'll have to understand I only know what I've picked up over the years and I don't know what's true or not true. That's the problem with all this vampire crap. But Klaus I know is real."

"You're going to have to rewind here, who's Klaus?" I questioned confused.

"One of the originals, he's a legend." Damon stated as he glanced at me.

"From the first generation of vampire's." Stefan added.

"Elijah?" Elena asked.

"No, Elijah's the Easter bunny compared to Klaus." Rose replied. "He's a foot soldier Klaus is the real deal."

"Klaus is known to be the oldest." Stefan explained.

"So you're saying that the oldest vampire in the history of time is coming after her?" I asked skeptically.

Rose opened her mouth to add something but I gave her a look and she shut her mouth but not before giving me a confused look.

"No." Stefan said at the same time Rose said "Yes."

"What she's saying, if it's true" Damon started.

"Which it is."

"And she's not saying just so we don't kill her."

"Which I'm not."

"Then we're looking at a solid maybe." He finished glancing at me briefly before turning away again.

Elena tilted her head to the side to look at me and I think my expression mirrored hers; confused and worried

"But look Elijah's dead so no one else knows you exist." Stefan reasoned.

"That you know of." Rose added.

"That's not helping." Damon scolded.

"I've never even met anyone who's laid eyes on him; I mean we're talking centuries of truth mixed in with fiction." Stefan said as he walked over and sat on the other side of Elena. "For all we know he could be some stupid bed time story."

"He's real." Rose argued. "And he doesn't give up; if he wants something he gets it. If you're not scared of him then you're stupid."

"Right so we're shaking." Damon replied sarcastically. "You made your point."

Elena stood up and slung her bag over her shoulder she nodded at me before she heading towards the door.

I sat where I was. I need to find away to talk to Rose alone because she seemed to know more about my part but I didn't want Damon or Stefan to know. They were worried for Elena already they didn't need me to be added to that.

"Where are you going?" Stefan asked.

"To school, I'm already late." Elena replied in a monotone voice.

"Let me just get my stuff and I'll go with you."

"That's okay I know where it is." I raised my eyebrows at her but she just shook her head and mouthed 'later'. Stefan nodded as he looked at Elena with a frown. She then turned and walked out.

Damon then looked at me" Don't you have school?" he asked.

I looked up at him. "With everything that happened yesterday and all this information I'd rather not go." I looked between him and Stefan. "You won't mind if I chill here do you?"

"Of course not "Stefan said before he headed out. "I'm heading to school though so you're stuck with Damon and her" and with that he left.

Damon looked at me before he walked out of the room. "I'm going to get something to eat" he mumbled.

I watched them go before looking at Rose. "We need to talk "I whispered. I had to be careful because they both could hear me.

"Why didn't you let me explain your part with them?" She whispered back.

"Because they don't need to know?" I whispered back.

"Why not? You're in as much danger as Elena?" she whispered back.

I glanced at the door. "We need to talk sometime and not here where they can hear us" I whispered ignoring her comment.

"Alright, we'll meet outside the Grill tonight and I'll explain everything." she whispered.

"Thank You" I whispered and right at that moment Damon walked into the room.

"You guys are quiet?"

"Well it's a lot of information to take in Damon" I mumbled back before getting up and walking out of the room to find somewhere private to sit for awhile.

* * *

><p>I stared up at the ceiling as I laid spread out on the couch thinking. Who was Klaus? Why is he so hard to find? I kept thinking about it before sitting up and swinging my legs around and planting my feet on the ground. I got up and walked out of the room. I was heading down the hall when I heard Rose's voice.<p>

"You always been this sensitive?" She said.

"Full Vampire switch you just" and Damon made a funny noise with his mouth" Just for this very reason. It takes the emotion out of it.""

I rolled my eyes at that comment. It was so Damon like.

"You switch yours and I'll switch mine" Rose shot back.

"Is that a dig?" Damon questioned. I could just picture the confused look on his face.

"It's an observation being in love with your brothers girlfriend must be difficult or the fact you're also in love with Elena's best friend" Rose challenged making me freeze. There is was again. Someone else was seeing something that I still couldn't figure out.

"I'm not in love with anyone" Damon nervously said back.

"Want to try that again?" Rose asked.

I decided to lean over slight to take a peak and right when I moved I saw Damon move and was instantly in front of Rose. He looked at her with a stern look.

"Don't get on my bad side" He whispered.

"Then show me your good side" Rose said right back.

Damon stared at her and hesitantly said" How do I find Klaus?" changing the subject.

That's when I decided to show myself but I made sure to act like I didn't know what was going on.

"What you guys talking about?" I asked as I came around the corner. The two of them both snapped their heads in my direction.

"Trying to figure out where to find Klaus" Damon said looking back at Rose with a challenging look once again.

"And you don't find Klaus. He finds you" Rose answered.

"Come on" Damon groaned as he turned away from Rose. "Somebody got to know somebody who knows where he is, right?" He looked at her once more.

I decided just to listen and sat down on the edge of couches arm rest.

"Add another 200 hundred somebody's to that and you still are not even close" Rose sat down on the edge of a chair.

"You got in touch with Elijah" he raised his shoulders" How did you do it?"

"Through a very low somebody on the totem pole"

Damon shook his hand and raised his hands at her. Rose just rolled her eyes.

"A guy named Slater in Richmond"

"Perfect, I'll drive" Damon said as he began to walk out of the room.

"No, you forget that not all of us can do sun" She glanced at the window and Damon followed her gaze before looking back at her.

"Then you drive" he snapped and turned to get his coat.

"Um can I tag along?"I asked. "Not much else to do here"

Damon pulled on his coat as he looked at me. I could tell he was thinking about it. "Fine"

I nodded and stood up. I glanced at Roses worried face before Damon told us to get moving and I walked after him; Rose on my heels.

* * *

><p>Rose pulled into a parking ramp and parked the car. All three of us hopped out of the car. I jumped out as Damon came around the front of the car.<p>

"Back entrance how convent" Damon said as he came up to me and Rose.

"That's the point; we all can't have day light rings" at the mention of Damon's ring. He lifted his hand to show it off. I shook my head and leaned against the car as the two bickered.

"How do you even know this Slater guys even here" Damon asked as the two started to walk away.

I lifted my hand and started counting down with my fingers.

"I called him" Rose answered" He's here He's always here"

Right when I hit one with my fingers Damon had Rose up against the wall. He smirked at her but had a look that said better not piss me off.

"Just one thing if your setting me up in any way I will rip your heart out and shove it down your throat" Damon said with his evil looking smirk."Something I'm very good at"

I rolled my eyes and started to fiddle with my nails. I kind figured this would take a little while.

After a few seconds, Rose had Damon pinned with one arm behind his back, his front up against the side of the car right next to me.

"I'm older then you and stronger. Don't get on my bad side" Rose snapped.

"Seriously guys, do we have to do this" I snapped kind of annoyed. Today was not my best day.

They both looked at me. Damon was still against the car so Rose let him go and he shoved his shoulder to the side and glared at Rose as he turned around.

"You can trust me" she said nicely before turning and walking away.

Damon stood there and watched her walk away before looking at me. We locked eyes for a second before I turned and started to walk away but Damon grabbed my arm to stop me. I glanced at him and he was staring at me with one of his looks.

"What?" I asked.

"I don't want you leaving my side. We don't know if Rose is leading us into a trap or not"

"Damon, I think we can trust her" I whispered. "I think she is really trying to help"

Damon tugged at my arm and I was pulled up against his chest. My cheeks flushed and I glanced at my feet but it didn't last as Damon's hand gripped my chin lightly and lifted my head to look at him. I saw his face held a concern look which was odd for Damon.

"I don't want to take a chance" he whispered, as his thumb stroked my chin.

All I could do was nod in response and Damon took that as I understood. He grabbed my hand and entwined are hands before walking away to catch up with Rose. The whole time he didn't let my hand go.

We caught up to her as she was waiting by a door to a restaurant of some sort.

"Thought you two go-" I then noticed her eyes glance at are hands and she raised an eyebrow at me but I just looked away as I tugged my hand free of Damon's. She shook her head and opened the door. We followed her.

We walked in and as we neared the sunlight Damon eyebrows narrowed."Whoa, what about the sunlight?" he questioned.

"Tempered glass UV rays can't penetrate" Rose said with a slight smile."See the appeal now"

"Hmm" Damon said as he glanced at the window. He then glanced at me, giving me a smirk before turning his attention to the man that came up to Rose.

"That and the free wifi "the guy said before him and Rose gave each other a quick hug.

"Hey" Rose whispered before they pulled apart "How are you doing?"

"Good"

I jumped slight as Damon hand moved around my waist and pulled me to his side more. I glanced at him and he had an expression that said he didn't trust somebody. I turned back to the other two.

"I saw you come. What are you doing here? "The other guy asked.

"It's a long story but I want you do meet" Rose paused as they looked at Damon and I.

"Damon Salvatore" The guy said and Damon gave him a weird look.

"Turned in 1864 in Mystic Falls by Katherine Pierce aka Katerina Petrova"

Damon gave a slight smirk at the guy but I could see he wasn't too thrilled about it.

"But, I don't know who you are?" he motioned to me.

I opened my mouth to answer but Damon cut me off.

"That's because she's human" He snapped. "This is Amelia Johnson"

"Johnson? Wow" Slater started but Rose nudged him and gave him a look.

He narrowed his eyes but changed the subject. "So I take it I was right. What I told you about the tomb under the church is true." Slater asked Rose.

"Yes it was right" Rose nodded her head. "Thanks for the tip"

I was starting to feel weird around this guy was he knew way too much.

"Well it's nice to meet you both." Slater said as he turned to Damon and I. Damon had a funny look on his face as they shook hands. "Well maybe"

"What's going on Rose? Where's Trevor?"

All are faces went blank at the mention of Rose's brother. Rose just gave Slater a slight smile before going into detail about what happened yesterday.

"And your sure Elijah is dead?" Slater asked once Rose finished the story.

"Be on dead" Damon said back.

"Trevor was a good man" Slater started heading over to a table."Help me with dissertation on sexual deviance on the broke periods. When I was going for my syc PHD"

Damon pulled a chair over to the table for me before sitting down next to Rose. I sat on the other side of him.

"Slater's been in college since 74" Rose stated

"When I was turned" Slater said with pride." I have 18 degree's, 3 masters and 4 PHD's"

"The point" Damon snapped

I glared at him but he didn't notice it. I rolled my eyes and turned to Slater. "That's pretty impressive"

"Thank you" He glanced at Damon.

"We need your help" Rose butted in. "If someone wanted to get in touch with Klaus. How would you hook them up?"

"Craigslist"

"Really?" Damon and I asked at the same time. Mine came out more as a shocked. Damon's was more annoyed.

"Seriously, I respond to a personal ad that gets sent to somebody, who know somebody, who knows Elijah, who's dead and that's where my connection ends"

"So there is no way to get a hold of Klaus?" I asked

Slater shook his head."Not that I know of"

"Here's what I don't get. Elijah moves around in the day time which means that the original people have a secret day ring. Now why would Klaus want to lift the curse of the sun and the moon?" Damon asked.

"To keep the werewolf's from lifting it" Slater stated." If a vampire breaks the sun curse then the werewolf's are stuck with the curse of the moon forever and vice versa"

"So if a werewolf breaks the curse then vampires are slaved to the sun?" I asked as I tried to understand.

"Exactly"

"But werewolf's are already extinct "Rose added.

Damon and I glanced at each other.

"That's true, I've never seen one but rumor has it-"

"Not such a rumor" Damon cut him off.

Rose snapped her head towards us.

"Mystic Falls" Slater asked and Damon smirked at him."God I've got to visit this place. It sounds awesome"

"Awesome isn't a way to begin to describe it" Damon added.

I just frowned before leaning back into my chair but felt something and looked back to see Damon's hand hanging over the side. He moved it so it wrapped around the back. I looked at him but he wasn't paying attention to me so I just leaned back again.

"Can we stop the curse from being broken at all?" Damon asked.

"What do you mean?" Slater questioned.

"Well can we render the moonstone useless and stop the curse from being broken?" asked Damon.

"Well yeah, maybe but why would you want to do that"

"Tell me how" Damon demanded ignoring Slater's comment.

"Please?" I added giving Damon a look which he returned.

"You think I'm going to help you do something that would piss off an original and keep me from walking in the sun" Slater shot back.

"You want to walk in the sun? Well I can make that happen if you tell us?" Damon shot right back.

Slater opened his mouth to say something right when the window burst. I felt Damon shove me to the ground, wrapping his body around mine to cover me from the falling glass. Once the glass was covering the ground, Damon poked his head up to see if he saw anyone.

"What's going on?" I asked as I brushed some pieces of glass off my body but before I knew anything Damon had me on my feet and was pulling me towards the door. I turned my head and noticed Rose screaming on the ground.

"Damon, we can't leave Rose" I shouted through the screaming people.

Damon stopped and looked at Rose before letting go of my arm. He rushed over to Rose, wrapping his jacket around her and lifting her up in his arms and carrying her from the room. I was following right behind him.

I pushed the door open to the parking ramp and held it for Damon. Once he and Rose were through I let it closed and raced after them. Damon unlocked the car and pulled the back seat open and set Rose inside.

"You're going to be fine" Damon said

"I know" Rose answered.

"Who's behind that?" Damon asked.

I just stood back and listened carefully but also watching everyone around us.

"I don't know "She looked up at him "Where's Slater?"

"Who the hell knows?" Damon snapped

"He's not behind this he is a good guy he wouldn't betray me" Rose quickly said.

"Then who did" Damon snapped.

"It's Klaus don't you understand. "Rose said as she began to cry.

I couldn't see Damon's face but he got still.

"You don't know this man, were dead" She sobbed" were all dead"

I watched as Damon stood there staring at Rose as she cried finally he nudged her inside more and she shifted as he closed the door. He turned and lean his back against it.

I stared at him before walking around to the front seat. I climbed in right as Damon hopped in the driver's seat. He started the car and drove off in silence. The only thing we heard was Rose sobbing and whispering "Were all dead" over and over again.

* * *

><p>I sat in one of the spare bedrooms staring out the window. It was now dark and I had called my mom and told her I'd be staying at Elena's again. All this information was driving me off the walls and I still didn't even know what I had to do with all of this. I just couldn't go home and deal with my mother. I didn't know how I was going to be able to lie to her.<p>

"You know you're going to have to tell them sooner or later?" I heard Rose whisper.

I turned and around quickly and glared at her" shh"

"Damon went to the Grill for awhile. Were the only ones here" Rose said as she walked farther into the room.

"Oh"

"You should tell them. You are in as much danger as Elena"

"How? Why is Klaus coming after me too?" I turned and looked at her."What does my family history have with him?"

Rose signed and sat next to me on the bed. "I don't know the details but I heard rumors after everyone heard Katarina had turned into a vampire, especially Klaus. That there was a young girl, a Johnson that had the same blood as Katerina Petrova; the same blood that would break the curse."

I tilted my head in confusion."How is that even possible?"

"Well, I guess Katerina father wasn't as faithful as everyone thought. Rumors went around that her father had a affair with another woman, which led to him to having a child with her and ta da, another person with Petrova Blood"

"So I am another way for Klaus to break the curse?"

"Yes"

I stared straight out the window. "So I'm a key to keeping Elena alive?"

"Like I said, you're in the same boat as Elena; that women ran just like Katerina, but she was able to have a child and a life. Klaus knows that the Johnson's are still alive so he's searching for them"

I just nodded my head. Staring at the wall and then we both jumped when we heard the front door open. Rose stood up giving my shoulder a pat before she left the room, leaving me in my thoughts.

* * *

><p>For an hour I went over what Rose said about me in my head. It freaked me out, more like scared me but I pushed it to the back of my mind and headed down stairs. It was time for me to get to Elena's. I walked into the parlor only to gasp at what I saw.<p>

Damon and Rose were well you can just figure it out. They both snapped their heads when they heard me gasp really loud. I quickly covered my eyes.

"Sorry, just need to grab my jacket" I mumbled and reached over to the chair, snatched my jacket and turned and walked out of the room. I was slipping it through my arms when suddenly Damon was blocking my way out.

"I can explain" He whispered.

He was standing before me with just his jeans on. His shirt was still in the other room. God, I had to admit it was really hard for me not to stare at his toned body but I forced myself to look at his face.

"There's nothing to explain Damon; it's not like we're together or anything so I have no claim over you" I then tried to push him aside but he captured my hands in his and gentle held them. I stared at them before looking at his face. I saw guilt and sadness embedded in his eyes.

"But I've been trying to be different these last few days Amelia. I've been trying to be someone better" I watched his eye giving him away. He never showed his emotions but right now he was staring at me with so much that I was literally shocked.

"Damon please-"

"Amelia, I lost it. I didn't want too but I did. There just so much going on that it's driving me mad" Damon whispered. He then let go of one of my hands and gentle stroked my face. "But you being there with us today helped. It helped me a lot"

"Damon please stop" I whispered as I pulled away from him. The memories of last night went to my mind. "I'm not going to be a distraction. Rose can but I'm not going to be." I looked up at his face and saw him watching me carefully."I'm not going to be stood up because you're in love with my best friend. I'm not going to get your mind off it and you will never get over your feelings for her so please just leave me alone" I let out a sad sign. "I'm glad you were trying but don't." and with that I shoved him aside and began to walk out the door

But before I knew what was happening, Damon had me pinned against the wall. I stared at him with shock and went to open my mouth to protest but my words were cut off with his lips connecting to mine. I stood there like an idiot for a few seconds before kissing him back. I wrapped arms around his neck, pulling him closer. If that was possible since were as close as can be. The kissed showed so much passion that I wasn't sure what to believe anymore. Did he love me? Did he love Elena?

We finally broke and Damon leaned his forehead against mine as we just stood there holding each other, breathing heavy. My eyes were closed as I savored the moment but I eventually opened them to Damon's blue eyes. I bit my lip and looked down to the floor, as I realized what had just happen and how I responded. Damon of course, took this moment to gripped my chin and make me look him in the face; he had a warm smile on his face.

"Stay here tonight?" he whispered.

I shook my head. "Damon, what happened shouldn't have happen" I whispered before looking away from his face. "I have to go. Elena's going to start wondering where I am"

I pushed him away once again and went for the door but his hand gripped my arm again, stopping me in my tracks. I looked at him and saw the anger on his face but his eyes showed something totally different.

"You can't just walk away" Damon whispered harshly. "What just happen just shows that there is something between us and you can't just ignore it"

"There was something there Damon but there just something standing between that and I won't go farther until I know it's not there anymore" I softly said. I looked him right in the eye."I will admit that I've felt something Damon but it will never work between us"

I ripped my arm free and walk out of the boarding house. I could hear Damon shouting for me to come back but I ignored him, crawled into my car and drove out of the drive way. I felt the tears just fall from my eyes as I let out all the pain.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for so many sad endings but I don't want a story where they fall deeply in love right away. Kinda dumb... so here's another chapter. I will try to update again this week. Thanks to everyone that reviews,favorites and etc. Please keep it up ^_^ also I hope you all have a Merry Christmas. <strong>


	10. The Sacrifice

**Sorry for the wait. I know I said I'd try to upload right away after the last chapter but I got a virus on the computer and ended up having to wait but here's the next chapter so enjoy ^_^**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10 <strong>

**The Sacrifice **

"So Damon kissed you and you turned him down" Elena asked as she rolled over on her side to look at me.

That morning after we got ready, we decided just to lying on Elena's bed and talk about anything and everything. I decided to tell her about what happen between me and Damon but of course I didn't mention the thing about him being in love with her and that was why I turned him down.

"Yep, summons it up enough" I mumbled as I put my hands behind my head and stared at the ceiling.

"Do you love him?" Elena asked.

I glanced at her to see a serious look on her face before looking back at the ceiling. Did I love him? Was that why it hurt so much to walk out? I really didn't know the answer.

"I really couldn't answer that Elena. I know I feel something but I'm just not sure and I don't think I want to find out"

"I understand. I felt that way when Stefan told me about being a vampire. It was hard to process" suddenly the door bell rang and she got up and walked out of the room.

I just laid there thinking of what she said but I still wasn't able to figure it out. She then walked back into the room and one glance at her face I knew who was here.

"Don't even ask" I mumbled looking away.

"Stefan and Damon are both here and I guess they went to see Katherine and want to talk. They thought you might want to listen" Elena explained.

"Nope, I'm going to lie here and stare at the wall. Once you know what's his face is gone come get me"

I heard Elena sign and her footsteps walk down the hall. I turned and stared at the door before going back to my thinking as I waited for her to return.

It was like ten minutes later when Elena returned with an annoyed look on her face.

"See that's why I didn't go" I teased but Elena ignored it.

"Can you believe that they want to try and destroy the moonstone? What about Klaus? What if he comes and finds out. He'll kill everyone that I love all because of what happen. I won't let it happen."

"What are you mumbling over there" I asked as I sat up on my elbows to look at her.

"They want to get Bonnie to lift the curse so they can go inside get the moonstone and destroy it" Elena explained.

"Oh?" was all I said because I knew whatever Elena had planned in that head of hers was what she wanted and no one was going to stop her.

* * *

><p>Yep, like I said nothing was going to stop her and now we stood at the boarding house because Elena wanted to talk to Rose. She twisted the knob and pushed the door open. We glanced at each other before walking into the house. We were praying Stefan and Damon didn't return.<p>

"It's not nice to leave a girl naked so early in the morning?"

We both turned are heads to see Rose walking down the hall tying her robe. Elena glanced at me and my face went pale at the sight of Rose. Damon had gone right back to what he was doing when I interrupted them last night. I turned my gaze away from her to stare at painting in the parlor.

"Whoa, um sorry I thought you guys were- "Rose words trailed off.

"I um… sorry I-" Elena stuttered for words and I was no use since I was avoiding looking at Rose.

"There's no one else here" Rose stated.

"Actually we came to talk to you"

"Then I should get dressed" and with that Rose walked off leaving us standing there.

Once she was out of sight Elena turned to me. "I'm so sorry" she whispered so Rose couldn't hear.

"Don't worry about it. You didn't know" I whispered back before walking into the parlor and taking a seat. Not too long after, Rose came back down stairs and Elena began to explain about how she wanted to go talk to Slater to get more information about Klaus.

"It's a bad idea" Rose stated.

"No it's not from what Stefan told me your friend Slater obviously has more information about Klaus. You and Damon just gave up before you got it"

"Because somebody blew up a coffee shop with us in it" Rose shot right back before looking at me. "What do you think about all this? You were there when everything went down"

"I am just here to make sure Elena doesn't get hurt. I tried to reason with her back at her house but nothing and I mean nothing will change her mind" I stated before crossing my arms and leaning back on the couch.

"There's more to learn" Elena cut in."We just have to find away to learn it"

Rose rolled her eyes and turned away before quickly coming back. "Why are you coming to me with this?"

"Because Stefan and Damon would kill her if they knew what she was up too "I butted in, only to get a glare from Elena and I raised my hands in surrender.

Elena looked back at Rose." Because you owe me"

Rose raised an eyebrow.

"One word from me and Damon and Stefan could have killed you for kidnapping us"

"Or maybe what Amelia says is more true" Rose challenged.

"Were having a disagreement ok" Elena snapped. "They're willing to risk everyone I love and I'm not"

"There just trying to protect you"

"And you've proven that you couldn't care less whether I'm protected or not"

"Elena" I said, giving her a look but she ignored me; which I was getting a lot in the last couple of days.

"So we're back to you taking us to Slater"

"What exactly do you want to achieve by this?" Rose asked as she sat down on the other side of Elena.

"How would you like to walk during the daylight?" Elena asked ignoring her comment.

"I've been slaved to the shadows for 500 years. What do you think?" Rose asked, kind of shocked.

"I think I know a witch who is willing to do whatever it takes to help but that's if you willing to make a deal" Elena suggested.

"And I think we should get this conversation over with, hit the road. Get the information we need and return before Damon walks in and rips are heads off" I pointed out, glancing at the front door quickly.

"Deal" Rose said and they shook on it before we all got to our feet, grabbed our jackets and walked out.

* * *

><p>"What's up with the long car trips? Seriously not liking them" I complained as we were walking up some stairs.<p>

"Do you have to complain Amelia?" Elena asked. "You didn't have to come"

"And I'd just would have loved to stay behind and avoid Damon as much as possible." I said right back.

"Shut it the both of you "Rose snapped and we all stopped in front of a door and she knocked."Slater! It's Rose open up." Rose shouted on the other side of the door. We'd been standing here for 5 minutes and there seemed to be no sign of him. She stopped knocking then and turned to us. "He's not home sorry."

"Nuh uh. We haven't come all this way to just go home."Elena said.

She rolled her eyes but pushed against the door until the chains snapped and they flung open.

"Slater." Rose called out in to the apartment before she walked right in to the room and then stopped. "I don't think he's going to be much help." She stated.

We ran over to her to see Slater lying down with a wooden stake through his heart. His body had gone all grey and veins were all over it; Yep defiantly dead. Rose dragged his body out of the room while Elena and I started to snoop around. I walked over to his computer and started to flick through the various pages that were strewn across it.

"Guess who ever blew up the coffee shop found him and killed him." Elena said as she went through some papers on the computer desk.

"Probably to stop him helping people like us. The guy was a vampire ominack. Knowing to much information bit him right in the ass" Rose said before walking away from us and went over to the window she pulled back the curtain to let the light stream through.

"What are you- ?" Elena gasped but she didn't burn.

"Tempered glass UV rays can't penetrate." She explained. "I used to just come here and watch the day."

"I'm sorry about Slater." Elena said after a moment. I looked over at her to see a picture in her hands.

She turned back around to Elena and smiled, before looking at me. "Any luck."

I was trying to get into the computer but I couldn't. "Its password protected I can't get in."

She came and stood beside me to check the screen. "Then this is pointless let's just go."

Elena opened her mouth to reply when I rustling behind us made us all freeze.

"Stay here." Rose ordered while she went off to check it. She opened one of the rooms and a youngish girl stood before us. "Alice." Rose stated. The girl ran forward and threw herself in to Rose's arms as she sobbed quietly. Rose returned the embrace and brought her over to the sofa so she could sit down. I stood there watching them awkwardly until my phone started to vibrate in my pocket.

I looked at the caller ID and it was Damon. I clicked ignored and then shuffled through my phone to see 5 more missed calls and all were from Damon. I hit voice mail and stepped away from the three.

"Amelia, its Damon, We need to talk. We need to talk about what happen last night. I need you to understand that I care. I really do so please call me back" then the line went dead. I rolled my eyes and shut my phone.

"How is she?" I asked.

"She's over reacting; she found him a few minutes before we did." Rose explained as her and Elena walked over.

"Her boyfriend just died, I think she has a reason to over react." I defended.

"The tears are for her she doesn't care about Slater she was only with him so he'd turn her."

"Wow, what a bitch." Rose smiled and nodded. I looked at Elena and noticed she had a plan forming in that head of hers. She turned on her heels and walked back over to Alice. I watched them talking, Rose then stiffened and then Alice got up and went over to the computer. She happily sat down and started to type on the keyboard.

"Why the hell did you tell her that? I'm not turning her." Rose whispered as we both walked over to Elena.

"You know that and I know that but she doesn't know that." Elena smirked.

Her anger disappeared then and she smiled at me. "Oh"

"All of his works been wiped out." Alice said and we turned are attention back to her.

I groaned and rubbed my temples in annoyance.

"Probably by whoever killed him." Rose stated.

"Lucky for you Slater was paranoid everything was back up on his mote server."

Hundreds of folders popped up on the screen after a few moments. "Wow, these are all lead to vampire?" Elena asked astonished.

"Slater was obsessed, almost as much as me."

Rose pointed to the screen. "What about him Cody Webber? They exchanged dozens of emails about Elijah."

"I could call him." Alice offered.

Elena nodded so she picked up the phone that was on the side and started to pump the number in to it. "Tell him were trying to send a message to Klaus that the doppelgangers alive and she's willing to surrender."

"What?" both Rose and I gasped. Elena walked away from us as she rung the number and Rose and I followed after her.

"What are you doing?" I snapped.

"I'm getting Klaus's attention." Elena answered.

"If Klaus knows you're alive he'll find you and he'll kill you." Rose breathed out.

Elena stayed quiet.

"Which is exactly what you wanted all along" Rose questioned.

"It's either me or my family."

I stood there staring at my best friend. She was going to sacrifice herself for all of us. I turned away and looked at the window. I had to do something to stop her and fast.

"So this whole charade was some suicide mission so you could sacrifice yourself and save everybody else?" I heard Rose whisper.

Alice walked back in then with a big smile on her face. "Cody is on his way and he is really excited to meet you." She said cutting Rose off.

Elena nodded at her before walking away to stand beside the window.

I just turned and walked out of the room. Rose following me; once we were away from Elena. She grabbed my arm.

"You have to do something to stop her." Rose breathed.

"I know and I'm going to suggest them to take me instead. If what you told me before was true. Klaus for sure will want me instead. My family got away from him. He will want to have his revenge for being made a fool."

"What! That's nonsense Amelia" Rose protested.

"It's the only way to keep Elena from being harmed" I shot out.

"But it's not keeping you safe"

"It doesn't matter. Elena has more of life to live them me. "I said with a shrug, like it was nothing.

Rose glared at me before turning and storming out of the room. I watched her go before sitting on a chair that was nearby.

* * *

><p>It was night fall now we'd been waiting hours for this Cody to turn up, clearly he lived far away. Elena had been fiddling with her hands and pacing in the other room. I turned my gaze away and stared out the window at the light below and before I knew what happening I was pulled to my feet and spun around and I came face to face with Damon.<p>

"Damon? What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He questioned.

I looked at him confused."Tell you what?"

"That you were half Petrova and could be used in the sacrifice to break the curse" Damon snapped

"How did-"I saw Rose holding a wide eyed Elena. I never told her what Rose told me.

"You told him but you promised not too" I snapped.

"She lied" Damon said and I turned my gaze back to him.

"I'm sorry Amelia" Rose whispered. "It was the only way so you both wouldn't get hurt"

."Get rid of her." Damon waved his hand at Alice. "And take Elena. Amelia and I need to talk"

"No" I snapped."I'm not talking to you"

"Yes you are. We're going to talk and them were leaving" Damon snapped.

"No."

"We are going to talk and then leave " He bit out.

"And I said no. I'm not going too and I don't plan on leaving"

"You do not get to make decisions anymore."

I glared at him. "Yeah well I'm making this decision."

"And who's going to save your life while you're out making decisions?" He smirked.

"You're not listening to me Damon. I don't want to talk to you or be saved" The smirk dropped from his face so I continued in a softer voice. "Not if it means that Klaus is going to kill every single person that I love."

"Get your ass out the door before I throw you over my shoulder and carry you out myself!" He hissed menacingly.

"I thought you wanted to talk" I snapped

"Well I changed my mind, were leaving. Now let's go"

"No"

"Last chance."

"No." I said sternly. His hand shot out and gripped my upper arm as his blue eyes stared daggers at me. I struggled in his grip but he only tightened his hold on me. My other hand shot up to hit him but he caught it mid swing.

I winced in pain as he applied pressure. He leant forward and kept his gaze firmly on mine, he didn't even blink. His ice blue eyes were hard and cold and his lips were pressed firmly together. "Never do that again." He warned. He leant away from me and grabbed my arm before dragging me into the room where Rose took Elena. He left me with her before going into another room. Not too long after he walked out and I could just make out Alice body lying down on a bed in the room.

"Alice is sleeping soundly and won't remember a word of this horribly stupid day so time to go."

I stood up from the sofa, along with an annoyed Elena but before we could go any further the doors swung open and three guys entered the apartment and stood in a triangle formation. "We're here to meet the doppelganger." The one on left said.

"Thank you for coming." Elena replied as she went to step forward but Damon arm restricted her to go any farther.

I then heard him whisper darkly. "I will break your arm." He glanced at me giving me a look, don't you dare try either. I shot a glare at him as well.

Then he addressed the three men. "There's nothing here for you."

Then suddenly middle guy fell to the ground and Elena and I gasped at the person standing behind him. Elijah. He walked in to the room and Rose blurred right pasted us once she saw him.

Damon looked confused when he saw him "I killed you, you were dead." Damon stated.

"For centuries now." Elijah replied. Then he turned his attention to the men in front of him. "Who are you?" He asked politely.

"Who are you?" The guy on the right retorted.

"I'm Elijah."

The guy gulped. "We were going to bring her to you, for Klaus, she's the doppelganger." Elijah gaze drifted to the two of us. "I don't know how she exists but she does. Klaus would want to see her." The man continued.

"Does anyone else know you're here?" Elijah questioned.

"No." The man answered.

"Then you have been incredibly helpful." His hands shot out and ripped in to their chest and he pulled their hearts out before letting them drop to the ground. Damon stepped forward and took a defensive stance in front of the two of us but then Elijah disappeared.

Damon looked over his shoulder at me in confusion. We just looked at each other before Damon grabbed my arm. He nodded for Elena to take the lead and then he followed her, dragging me at his side.

Before we knew it, we were standing in front of his car. Elena crawled into the back and I hopped in the front seat but I wouldn't look at Damon. Not even a glance.

"I only did all this because I care." He said after a moment.

I ignored him.

"Amelia, please" He said softly.

Once again I ignored him and I heard him sadly sign. I hoped that was the end of the conversation until I felt him squeeze my leg. "I care Amelia and only about you. I want you to believe that"

I glanced over my shoulder at him but he wasn't looking at me anymore. I turned back and just watched the tree's pass by.

* * *

><p>Damon stopped the car at my house first and I quickly unbuckled my seat belt and jumped out but unfortunately for me he followed. I didn't say anything to him and was praying he didn't either but when I went to open the door he stop me.<p>

"Amelia, please."

I looked at him and his eyes were pleading me to forgive him. I looked down at the ground.

"I can't Damon. I can't let you in because I don't feel like getting my heartbroken. I've gone through enough pain and I don't need this"

"but-" I stopped him with my finger.

"Go Damon, take Elena home" I whispered before turning and opening the door.

" Amelia wait" Damon stopped the door from closing with his hand.

"Why didn't you tell me about the whole sacrifice thing?"

"Because you guys were already worrying about Elena that I didn't think you needed to add me in there either"

"But we all will do whatever it takes to keep you both safe"

"That's the point Damon. I don't want to live. I'd rather you all focused on Elena and not me"

Damon's eyes widen in surprise before shaking his head. "You better get used to the idea that I'll keep you alive" he snapped. He stepped towards me. "Because I'll do whatever it takes to keep you and Elena safe"

I watched him stare at me before turning and heading back to the car. I shut the door once he pulled out of the driveway and leaned against the door. I seriously wanted to kill Rose now.

* * *

><p><strong>So there ya go ^_^. I'll try to post another chapter soon but sadly I go back to college tomorrow so I don't know when I'll have time. For now please review,alert,favorite the story... like I always say it makes me update faster!<strong>


	11. By The Light Of The Moon

**I am so sorry that I haven't updated in so long. I've had issues with Word. It wouldn't let me use it so I couldn't edit this chapter and then school's been crazy. Lot of huge projects like one on Wednesday and I have no idea what I want to do still…. It's all just frustrating. Through all of this I'm thinking of writing another story tho… either Pirates of the Caribbean themed or Lion King not sure just yet.**

**Thank you all for reviewing it means the world to so please keep it on. Now on to the story!**

* * *

><p><strong>By The Light Of The Moon<strong>

I was seat on Elena's window stool staring outside. I came over once Bonnie called and said she wanted to talk to the two of us but since being here I wasn't listening to a word that was going on. My mind was elsewhere. I wanted to figure out a way to be able to give myself over without anyone getting in the way.

"Can't this wait?" Elena questioned as she stood up and moved to stand beside me. "Stefan is stuck in the tomb with Katherine; we have to get him out."

I looked at the two girls as they bickered between them I finally gave up and stood to my feet and walked by them.

"Where are you going?" Elena asked.

I stopped and looked at her. "Out, there are a lot more things I'd rather do then be stuck here with you two bickering about a stone that everyone needs to break a curse and kill one of us"

"Amelia" Bonnie shouted as I walked out of the room and down the stairs. I could hear her and Elena rushing after me.

I reached the front door and threw it open and stepped a foot out but Bonnie caught my arm.

"You can't leave" She burst out.

"Why not?" I questioned.

"Because you can't"

"Well you can't keep me here. This isn't my home" and I pushed her hands off my arm before walking out the door and hopping into my car and driving off.

* * *

><p>I pulled up to the side of the road, parked my car and hopped out. I wrapped my arms around myself as I walked across the grass over to a lake. I found a dry spot on the grass and sat down and I just sat there and stared at the water, watching the small waves lap up onto the shore.<p>

"Elena thought you would be here"

And my moment of peace was ruined.

"What are you doing here Damon?" I snapped. "I came here to be away from all the drama"

"And I came to make sure you didn't run off and get killed" I felt him take a seat next to me in the grass.

"Well I won't so go back"

"No, I'm not leaving you alone. "

I rolled my eyes before turning my back to him and continued to stare out at the lake. We sat there in silence for about a half hour before I looked at Damon.

"What's it like? Being a vampire?" I asked.

Damon looked at me before looking away. "It depends. It can be the best thing in the world. You stay young forever, feed off beautiful women, powers no one else has and then there's the pain of killing, the urge for blood" he looked at me" so it depends on how you want to take it"

I only nodded before turning away. I wrapped my coat tighter around me as I felt the cold air sending shivers along my arms. I suddenly felt Damon's arm slip around my shoulder and pull me into his side, and instantly I felt the warmth of his body warming me up so I snuggled into him more. Even though I was still upset something about him being around made me feel different. His free hand reached around and stroked the side of my face before slipping some of my brown hair behind my ear and then entwining are hands.

I peaked my eyes up at him before resting my head back on his shoulder and the two of us just sat there; in silence enjoying each other's company and the view. We left all of are worrying of who was dying, when Klaus would show up, behind us. It was just the two of us sitting there.

The moment was ruined when Damon's phone went off. Damon let go of my hand and shifted to get his phone out of his pocket. I went to get off him but his arm went tight around me and I wasn't able to move. I glare at him but he didn't look at me, just hit a button on his phone and put it to his ear.

"Hello" Damon said.

I tried my best to listen and I heard Alaric's voice but didn't know what he was saying.

"What!" Damon snapped. "Why?"

I narrowed my eyes at Damon and tried to hear what Alaric was saying but it was impossible.

"What girl?" Damon asked.

"What's going on?" I whispered but Damon put his finger to his mouth, telling me to shush.

"That's not good. Where are you?"

"Damon" I shook his arm but he ignored me.

"I'm on my way" and he hung up. "Alright, come on. I'll drive you home"

"I don't need to be driven home Damon and besides that what's going on?" I asked.

Damon poked my nose. "Yes you do and a girl showed up asking for Mason so I'm going to meet Alaric at the Grill"

"Well go then. I'm just going to sit here" I went to get out of his grasp but he wasn't letting me.

"I'm driving so stop complaining or I'll just throw you over my shoulder and carry you to the car" Damon challenged.

I glanced at him and saw that he wasn't lying. "Fine" I snapped.

"Good girl" Damon teased and I wacked him in the arm before getting to my feet.

* * *

><p>Damon pulled up to Elena's house and I looked at him with a confuse look.<p>

"Thought you'd rather hang with Elena while I deal with this Mason thing."

"Oh" I turned to climb out of the car but stopped and looked at Damon."What about my car?"

"I'll get it to you later"

"Ok" and I climbed out of the car, tugged the coat around me as I walked up to the door. I turned and watched Damon drive away before turning to knock but the door opened and my eyes grew wide at who stood there.

"Elijah" I gasped.

"Amelia" my eyes then glanced over his shoulder to see Jenna standing there."This is Elijah. He is part of the historical society and has hook me in" she added with a laugh.

"It's a pleasure" Elijah said as he put his hand out for me to shake.

I looked at it before hesitantly going to shake it."Uh yeah"

"Well I better go." Elijah said to Jenna before smirking at me and walking out the door.

I watched his retreating form before looking back towards Jenna but she was already gone so I took off up the stairs and right to Elena's room. The door was closed so I began to rapidly knock on it. It took about 5 minutes before Elena opened the door and dragged me in.

"What the he-"I stopped when I noticed Elijah in the room. "What's he doing here?"

"I want to talk to the two of you and since you're here we can talk" Elijah said

I looked at him before Elena. She only shrugged.

"Alright then talk"

"Back to your question Elena, Klaus is the most feared and hated of the originals but those that fear him are desperate for his approval and were gets out that the doppelganger exist there will be a line of vampires eager to take you to him and I can't have that" Elijah explained.

"What about me?" I asked

He looked at me. "No one but Klaus and I know that you even exist so I don't have to worry about you well other then Klaus knowing where you are"

"Then why worry about either of us"

"For back up just in case something happens."

"It's what you just said exactly what your trying to do?" Elena said, referring back to him not wanting others to know.

"Well let's just say my goal is not to break the curse"

Narrowed my eyes in confusion "So what is your goal then" I asked.

"Klaus obsession has made him paranoid he's a recluse. He only trusts those in his immediate circle." Elijah started.

"Like you?" Elena asked.

"Not anymore"

"You don't know where he is do you?"

"That's absurd Elena. If course he doe-"I stopped and looked at his face. He didn't say a word but his face said everything. "Oh"

"So you're trying to use me to draw him out" Elena said with a sad sign.

"Well to do that I need you to stay put and stop trying to get yourself killed" Elijah said as he leaned back with a smirk.

"How do we know your telling the truth "I questioned.

"If I wasn't being truthful all of your family would be dead and I'd be taking you to Klaus right now"

Elena and I glanced at each other before looking back at Elijah as he finished.

"But instead I'm here and I'm prepared to offer you a deal"

"What kind of a deal?" Elena asked.

"Elena you can't trust him" I walked over and gripped her arm but she shoved it away. "Elena?"

"Do nothing" He stood up and pulled me away from Elena. His hand kept a grip on my elbow but he focused on Elena." Do nothing, live your life, stop fighting and when the time is right. You and I should draw Klaus out and I'll make certain your friends remain unharmed"

"Elena don't listen to him" I whispered. "Hey look at me"

Elena shifted her eyes towards me." You can't trust him"

She watched me before looking back at Elijah. "Then what?" she asked once again ignoring me.

"Then I'll kill him" He says with a shrug.

"Just like that?" Elena asked.

"Just like that. I'm a man of my word Elena" He gave her a smile."I make a deal I keep a deal."

"Elena don't listen to hi-" He shook me roughly and I shot a glare at him.

"How are you going to keep everyone safe?" Elena once again asked.

"I noticed you have a friend Bonnie is it. She seems to possess the gift of magic" Elijah once again stated. "I have friends with similar gifts "

Elena nodded with understanding. "You know witches"

"And together we can protect everyone that matters to you" With that said he took a step forward, pulling me along with. "So do we have a deal?"

"Elena No, Damon and Stefan can protect us so don't listen to-" I let out a shriek as Elijah squeezed my arm tightly.

Elena looked between the two of us before her eyes widen as she realized something. She took a step towards us. "I need you to do one more thing for me"

"Were negotiating?" Elijah asked.

Elena smiled at him. "Yes, but only if you promise to free Stefan from the tomb"

"Elena!" I shrieked once again.

"Deal" Elijah let go of my arm before stepping towards the window. "As long as you keep to your word Miss, Gilbert are deal says intact." With that said he blurred out of the room leaving the two of us standing there.

Once I knew he was gone I wiped around to glare at Elena but I didn't say anything. I only stormed past her and out the door.

"Amelia" she shouted before racing after me. She reached me right when I had the front door open."Amelia I did it to protect everyone I love"

I took a deep breath before looking at her. "Yeah but you just gave up your own life to save all of us. Do you really think I want to just sit around my house while my friends being killed for a stinking sacrifice when I know I could have taken her place." I snapped.

"That's the thing; I don't want you or anyone else to get hurt"

"Well just sacrificing yourself to save everyone is low Elena. Low even for me" and with that said I turned and stormed out of the house.

"But you're doing the same thing Amelia" Elena shouted before I heard the door slam.

I paused in my step and looked at the door. I thought about it and she was right. I guess I was upset that my friend was sacrificing herself when I can take her place and make sure she lives. I turned around and that's when it hit me that my car wasn't here. I frowned but kept walking. I decided to just walk home.

* * *

><p>As I was walking I car pulled up alongside me. I didn't want to look afraid it might be someone I didn't know but I was proven wrong.<p>

"I thought I left you at Elena's?" Damon voice questioned.

"Yeah well were not talking anymore" I stated. "So I'm walking home"

"I'd give you a lift but it's kind of a full moon and I pissed off a werewolf so I need to get home but if you want a lift to my place I sure will take you."I glanced at his face to see him smirking. "Could use the company"

I rolled my eyes. "Alright but not for that reason" I waved my hand to emphasis the point. I then walked around and climbed in the passenger seat. I was slipping my seat belt on as Damon hit the gas, zooming down the street. He seriously wasn't kidding when he said he wanted to get home.

"You don't need to kill me" I snapped

"Kind of got to get to safety" Damon stated.

I rolled my eyes and glanced back out the window and was shocked to see we were pulling into the drive way. Damon put the car in parked, took the keys and blurred into the house. I signed and slowly took my seat belt off and headed into the house. As I entered Damon was nowhere to be seen.

"Um, Damon" I shouted but nothing."Fine I'm just going to plop on this couch and sulk" I shouted even though I wasn't sure if Damon cared.

As I walked over to the couch the window shattered right next to me. I fell to the ground, covering my head. I could feel the glass cutting into my skin but I wasn't sure where. I was more worried about protecting my head.

I looked up as Damon came racing into the room, right behind him Rose followed. He glanced at me and started to come towards me but stopped and blurred over to grab a sword off the wall. As he did I heard a growling behind me and I froze. I didn't want to even look behind me because I had a feeling I knew what was there. Damon came around the couch, Rose following and I could see Damon faces widen in surprise.

"Damon!" Rose screamed right as the wolf leaped over my body, knocking Rose to the ground; I covered my eyes at that point because I didn't want to watch and I was also freaking out about being so close to the wolf. I didn't lift my head until I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Amelia, are you alright?" I lifted my head to see Damon kneeling next to me; a concerned look on his face.

"Yeah, I think so. I just have a few deep cuts from the glass" I whispered.

Damon just stared at me before reaching over and taking my hands into his. When my hands came into view that's when I noticed the glass embedded in them. "Oh"

"Go up to my room. I'll be up to help clean this up." Damon said as he pulled me to my feet.

I nodded my head not arguing with him. I glanced over to see Rose staring off into space. I could see the tear stains on her face from crying. I glanced one last time at Damon before walking out of the room and up the stairs.

* * *

><p>I was sitting in his room for about thirty minutes before Damon walked in. His face didn't hold the playful smile he usually had when he walked into a room.<p>

"Everything alright?" I asked

Damon just stood there staring off into space so I got up and touched his arm. "Everything alright"

He jumped and looked at me. The look he had told me something wasn't right."Rose was bitten by Jules"

My eyes widen in shock."She's not?"

"Yes and it's my fault"

That's when I reached up and cupped his face, forcing him to look at me. "It's not your fault Damon. She was in the wrong place at the wrong time"

"But if I didn't rile Jules up, she never would have been coming after me and either one of you wouldn't have been hurt" Damon whispered.

"Hey, look at me Damon. I'm fine. Just a few deep cuts and some glass; It's nothing. I'm going to be just fine" I said, trying to reason with him.

Damon tried to pull away from me but I wouldn't let him. He then stared at my face, locking eyes with me. "I could have lost you Amelia. I could have seen you killed today"

"But you didn't"

"But I could have lost you and I can't"

I just stared at Damon as I realized that in his own way he just told me he cared about me. "You won't"

He gave me a weak smile before taking my hands in his and glancing at the wounds. I'd already cleaned it up so Damon frowned before looking up at me.

"I decided to clean it because I was worried that I'd get affection or something" I said with a shrug.

"I see" He said as he looked at my hands before looking back at my face."Well you better head home then. I grabbed your car before I came up here so it's in the drive way."

"Ok, I'll see you tomorrow then" I gave him a weak smile before heading out of the room but as I turned Damon was in front of me again, scaring the crap out of me."Don't do that" I half screamed.

Damon ignored my reaction and smirked."You also could just stay here"

"What about my mother?" I asked.

"Just tell her you're staying at Elena's. She won't know the difference" Damon stepped towards me with a look on his face that said he was going to do something sneaky.

I held up my hand. "Don't you dare, Damon Salvatore"

He only smirked and lunged at me but I dodged his advances and ran across the room. I ended up with the bed between us. Damon was looking at me with that evil smirk. It was driving me crazy.

"Will you get rid of that look" I asked with a smile.

"What look?" his smirk rose on his face before he suddenly was in front of me. Before I could run his arms were around my waist and he tossed me on the bed. He pinned my arms above my head and smiled down at me.

"Let me up Damon" I laughed.

"Nope"

"Damon!"

"Only option is to stay right here with me tonight" He had the arrogant smirk now.

I rolled my eyes."Fine but no funny business"

"What fun is that" Damon grinned before letting my arms go and walking into the bathroom attached to his room. I watched him walk away before lying back on my back and closing my eyes for a second. I opened them when I felt something hit my stomach. I then noticed Damon was standing there, with no t-shirt and his boxers. I think I was staring for too long.

"Like what you see" he chuckled.

"I…um what's this?" I changed the conversation and glanced down to the big t-shirt on my stomach.

"Thought you might like something else to wear other then the clothes you're in"

"Oh" I grabbed the shirt and got up. Damon and I pretty much changed places; while in the bathroom I changed my clothes and texted my mom before walking back out. Damon was already under the covers, and he was gazing at me. When he noticed me he patted the bed.

"Come on now" He smirked

I just laughed and crawled right into bed. I snuggled under the covers and that's when I felt Damon hands reach over and pull me right against his chest, my back against him. His arm wrapped around my waist, holding me close as his head lay close to mine. I let out a smile and closed my eyes. I fell asleep safely in Damon's arms.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry if there are any grammar errors and such. I didn't have time to actually go through the chapter with detail but I hope you still enjoyed it. Though I feel Damon and Amelia are going up and down with their emotions too much. If you agree let me know so I can go and fix the chapter some more…<strong>

**Please review, alert, favorite … otherwise I'll send Klaus after you ^_^**

"


	12. The Descent

**Wow, still have tons of homework and such going on. I have my cousin wedding coming up in a couple of weeks, and school I'm like seriously surprised I am able to update. On the bright side I had some down time and I finished writing the chapters for season 2. Some of you might not like the ending O_o. Anyway's here's the next chapter so please enjoy. **

**I want to give a HUGE thanks to those who review. It help with the feedback.**

* * *

><p><strong>The Descent<strong>

I slowly woke that morning, tangled in the sheets. I let out a small smile as I realized where I was and last night came back to mind. About Rose being bitten and then staying with Damon, in Damon's bed. I smirked at the thought and turned to see Damon, only his side of the bed was empty. I frowned.

I decided then to get up, I crawled out of bed and went and took a shower. A few minutes later I was making sure I looked ok in the mirror before leaving the room. I walked down the stairs only to see Damon and Elena in a serious talk. I wasn't in the mood to talk to her but there conversation stopped me.

"Is she going to die?"I heard Elena ask

"Probably." He replied. "The wolf bite caused some sort of infection and it's getting worse." He explained.

"Like a poison?"

"I don't know Elena." He shrugged. "I'm not an expert in the field."

"What's going on?" I asked as I came up to the two. I avoided looking at Elena.

"Nothing" He glanced at me "Will you keep Elena Company and babysit Rose. I have something's to do"

"Um I'd rather not" I frowned as I quickly gave Elena a glance before looking at Damon.

"Well deal with it cause you are" and he turned and walked out.

"Amelia about yest-"

"Don't worry about it" I cut her off and she let out a sad sign before turned and walked into the other room. I came into the room right behind her.

"Can I get you anything?" She asked Rose

That's when I noticed the wound on Rose's back and I cringed but Elena gave me a look and I tried to look not so grossed out.

She smiled sweetly at Elena. "Can you help me up to bed? I'd like to rest a bit"

"Sure." Elena answered

"I'll help you" and I walked over and looped my arm under hers, while Elena did the other side and as we slowly walked upstairs.

"I hate this." Rose mumbled as the two of us helped her in to Damon's bed. "I'm a vampire I haven't had a cold in five centuries."

"Vampire's don't get sick when we die it's quick and sudden and it's certainly not drawn out with an illness." She explained as she pulled the sheets over her body.

"You're not going to die." I said trying to convince myself as well as her.

"Such a human thing to say."

"Well I'm human and I hope it doesn't change for awhile" I replied as I noticed Elena's gaze drifted around the room.

"You haven't been in Damon's room before have you?" She asked her. Elena shook her head and picked up one of the books that was by the bed in a pile_. "Gone with the wind"._

I chuckled when I saw what she picked up, and just thinking about Damon reading it.

"Not what you were expecting?" She questioned Elena.

"It's just a room with a bed."Elena said dead panned as she sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Although I did expect silk sheets." I added with a laughed and much to my surprise they joined in.

"You're both lucky you know, no one's ever loved me the way you're both loved."

I snorted. "I doubt that."

We were silent for a moment again until she broke it. "Trevor was my best friend nothing more. We spent all those years running from Elijah I just never thought it was good to set up roots."

"You probably made the right decision." Elena suggested.

"The whole idea of family is not exactly compatible when you're a vampire."

I picked up the glass of blood that Damon had left on the side and handed it over to her.

"Why are you so eager to give up?" Rose asked Elena as she took the cup from me and set down.

"I'm not giving up on anything" Elena defended.

"Then what do you call this whole deal with Elijah?"

"I've gone through this with her but she doesn't listen" I snapped.

Elena glared at me. "I call it my best option." She said once she looked back at Rose.

"It's your easiest option" She commented.

"That's not fair" Elena comment.

"You really think your witch friend destroyed the moonstone?"

"I spoke with Bonnie she said she had the help of another witch but assuming it's Elijah's witch no I don't." Elena added

"You really are determined to die aren't you? At least I ran you're not even trying." Silence settled over us until Rose snuggled down in the pillows and slowly drifted off to sleep. I took the glass and set it on the night stand. That's when Elena stood up from the bed and the two of us edged are way towards the door. "No wait don't." Rose murmured. "Tell them to prepare the horses."

"Just get some sleep Rose you'll feel better when you wake up." Elena murmured before giving me a confused look.

"No Trevor don't be so stupid, we'll never make it there before the sun." Then she jolted up in pain. "Amelia, Elena I need more blood." I nodded rushing back over the night stand and handing the cup of blood too her. Instantly started to drink it But then she froze before a wave of coughs hit her making her spit blood all over the sheets.

"It's okay; everything's going to be okay." Elena encouraged before she grabbed my arm to help her and we went jogging to the bathroom. She grabbed one of the mini towels and ran the cold water tap over it before ringing it out. As she did this I glanced over to see how Rose was doing but she wasn't there.

"Um Elena; She's gone" I panicked.

We both rushed from the bathroom and glanced around the room. I turned around and gasped, Rose was standing behind the two off us but before I could speak her hand shot out and she swung Elena around and slammed her back against the wall. I stood frozen in place

"It's your entire fault Katerina." She hissed. "You Katerina, you did this." The veins had appeared under her eyes and the whites of her eyes had turned red.

"It's Elena! Rose It's Elena!" I finally screamed but I was afraid to touch her.

Panic started to set in as fear of dying plagued Elena. "Rose I'm Elena!" She begged.

"You betrayed us." She growled.

"SHE'S NOT KATHERINE!" I shouted.

Her grip loosened then and her face returned to normal as the realization hit her. "Elena?" She questioned.

"Yeah, it's me. It's Elena" Elena whispered as she tried to get her breathing under control.

"Oh my god Elena I'm so sorry." She breathed out as tears ran down her eyes. "I don't know what's happening to me."

I stepped forward and started to guide Rose back to bed."It's alright. You're going to be alright."

"It's my mind… it's just I'm sorry… please don't be scared of me." She pleaded.

"Don't worry I'm not." I assured her as I helped her back in to bed. I glanced at Elena and she nodded towards the door. I gave my approval before look at Rose "You just need to rest."

"I'm scared." She admitted.

"You're not alone, I'm here." I whispered

"Here? Where's here?" She questioned sitting up worriedly.

"In Damon's bedroom." I assured.

"I wanna go home."

"Tell me about it." I urged.

She smiled as she snuggled back down in the duvet to get comfortable. "Saylester, 30 kilometres south of London all fields, trees and horses."

"It sounds beautiful." I said truthfully.

"When you live long enough everything disappears." Rose mumbled. "So much time wasted, I just wish I hadn't been so afraid."

As soon as she was asleep again I left the room to go and retrieve some more bed sheets and blankets. As I head down stairs I ran into Elena.

"How is she?" she asked me.

"She's dying and she's scared" I mumbled. "excuse me I'm going to get some blankets and sheets"

"I'll do it" Elena stopped me and went to get the sheets. I watched her go before turning and going to living room. I took a seat on the couch and just stared at the wall. Not long after Elena came walking, a worried look on her face. She clicked a button on her phone before looking at me.

"Rose isn't upstairs"

"What!" I got up instantly. "We'll split up to look for her"

"I think we should stick together. Rose isn't her normal self and one of us could get hurt" Elena suggested. She didn't even wait for an answer as she walked out of the room. We were heading up to the bedrooms again when we heard a crash coming from the basement.

"Rose!" I called out before the two of us slowly made my way down to the basement and the noises started to get louder. Empty blood bags lay at are feet so I made my way to the freezer.

"Oh my god." I breathed out as we saw Rose slumped on the floor ripping in to a blood bag.

But then her head snapped up and she dropped the blood bag. "Katerina!" She hissed.

"Rose no, it's Elena" Elena said as we started to back away and Rose pulled herself to her feet. I grabbed Elena's arm and we ran out. We got up stairs and to the closes door but it didn't bug so took off to another room and Rose came up behind us and growled at us as she backed the two of us into a room.

"Rose stop, it's Elena. I'm not Katherine, it's not Katherine." Elena pleaded with her and she began to look like she realizes who Elena was. Her face slowly dropped and she stopped her advances as she stared at us. I let out a breath but then she hissed and opened her mouth to reveal two sharp canines. We both leaped back shock, but she pounced on Elena knocking her to the ground. I jumped at Rose, and I struggled to push her off Elena as her mouth came closer and closer to her neck, that's when I looked up and saw the curtains. I reached behind me and grabbed onto it and yanked pulling it clean off the rail and letting the sunlight stream in. Rose screamed in agony before leaping off of Elena and hiding in the shadows. Taking my distraction I pulled Elena to her feet and bounded out of the room and straight to the front door but as soon as I tried to open the door Rose grabbed me this time and slammed me backwards in to it. She reared her head back and went to strike but I dug my nails in to her shoulder causing her to cry out and drop to her knees so I grabbed Elena's arm again and took off the upstairs. I pulled Elena into Stefan's room locked the door behind me. I flew over to the curtain before pulling them open to let the sunlight illuminate the room. I looked at Elena and her eyes were wide with fear. Just like mine. We for a few tense moments and the only thing we were met with was silence so I stood up and carefully moved across the room to an old wooden chair. I picked it up and threw it to the ground with all my strength and watched as it shattered in to pieces. I picked up two of the broken chair legs, handed one to Elena. I gripped it tightly in my hand, ready to use it if necessary.

The door knob turned and I jumped as the sound. "Elena, Amelia, I know that's you in there" Rose said from the other side of the door. "And not Katherine." I started to hear coughing again so I took another step back. "Elena, Amelia please I need your help." But then she stopped and we were met with silence again.

I glanced at Elena and I could see the fear on her face. I felt the same."We better wait. We don't know what she is doing and we'll never know when Damon will be back" I whispered and the two of us took a seat on the floor and just stared at the wall.

We waited for hours, the sun had gone down by now and as I straining my ears to see if I could hear anything but I heard nothing. "We better go check it out. It's been hours since we heard anything"

Elena just nodded her head.

I got up and slowly unlocked the door. I took the lead and started taking baby steps out in to the hall being careful to not make a sound. I gripped the stake in my hand tightly and tried to calm my unsteady breathing without much luck. I looked at Elena to see her following close at my side. I walked down the hall towards the front door to find it wide open. I gulped as I felt a presence behind me, other than Elena. I whirled around quickly, pushing Elena to the side of me. I screamed when I saw who it was. "Oh" I cried

Damon looked at me, Elena, the wooden chair leg, then back at me. I saw concern look across his face. "Are you both okay?" He asked, as I tried to control my ragged breathing.

The two of us gave Damon a look and that's when he noticed Rose wasn't around. He glanced side to side before looking at us. "Where's Rose?"

I shrugged. "I dunno."

"I think she left" Elena whispered.

The three of us got a worried look on are face as we looked at the open door.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Stefan It's me. I don't know where you are but please call me. It's important" Elena said to Stefan's voice mail before hanging up and putting her phone back in her pocket. Elena and I were leaning against a car waiting for Damon to return from talking to Sheriff Forbes. The bad thing about all of this was that the school was having another party and unfortunately for me, Elena, Damon and everyone else here Rose seemed to have picked the perfect place to run to<p>

"Hey, have you heard from him and know what he's up too "Elena asked Damon once he returned.

"My baby brother is not my top priority right now" Damon said before pulling some stakes out of his pocket.

"Take this." Damon said to the both of us

He thrust the two stakes into our hands and then his arm wrapped around me to lead me away. "Come on"

I nodded, letting him led me along and Elena following close behind. Damon led us in to the car parking lot where we saw Rose ripping in to a young woman's throat. Damon let me go and blurred up to her while we hung back.

"STOP!" He ordered.

Rose didn't listen though she dropped the woman and then jumped on Damon and tackled him to the ground. But he easily over powered her in her weakened state, pinning her down.

"Rose stop, Rose, it's me, it's Damon. It's Damon." He whispered to her and it seemed to work because she stopped struggling and her face returned to normal.

She looked at the woman she killed. "Did I do this?" She asked as tears started to flow down her cheeks. "Oh my god. I didn't mean to hurt anyone I never wanted to hurt anyone." She sobbed.

"I know." Damon soothed. "I know."

Then she turned and looked up at us. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." She cried.

"Come on let's get you home." Damon said softly.

"No, I haven't got a home; I haven't had a home in so long." She whimpered. "Oh please make it stop, make it stop! I hate it make it stop!" She wailed.

Damon carefully picked her up bridal style and I bent down to pick up the stake he'd dropped. I looked at Elena and we both held the same sadden look.

"I'm going to go find Stefan. You ok?" Elena whispered.

I nodded. "Yeah, I'll go catch up with Damon"

Elena gave me a half smile before we parted ways. I caught up with Damon and we made our way back to the boarding house. When we got back Rose was a sleep and Damon gently placed her on the bed.

"You should go now" Damon whispered. "I don't want you to be here when she wakes"

I nodded my head, I gave one glance at Rose before turning to leave but her voice stopped me as she came too

"I'm sorry Amelia" Rose said as she came to. "I've never liked to take human life, I never have."

"You need to go." Damon said sending me a knowing look.

"That's the worst part about it the hunt, the need to kill, the thirst, the pleasure it brings you afterwards. I wasn't meant to be here, it hurts."

"Then stop talking about it." Damon snapped and I noticed Rose glare at him. Damon shook his head as he walked by me.

"Damon's a lot like me, he wants to care but when he does he runs away from it." I looked over at Damon and met Damon's gaze before averting mine back to Rose.

"I'm sorry for what I did today."

I nodded. "I know." I whispered.

"And you need to make sure Elena fights, I know that she scared but she needs to anyway." I nodded my head at her words as I wiped furiously at the tears falling. She started to cough again then so I rushed forward and held her hand.

"Hmmm, why are you so nice to me?"

"Us Humans." I smiled.

"I can never forget it." She whispered "What it's like to be human." She clarified. "It haunts me, it's the only thing that's kept me going. It doesn't hurt as much anymore." I smiled at her

And then she suddenly started to groan before screaming again as she withered in pain. I wiped around to Damon."What do I do?" I said to Damon but he moved me out of the way before sitting on the bed and pulling Rose in to his lap.

"Damon." I said from the doorway.

"Just go I've got this." He said sternly. My eyes soften as I noticed the worry look on his face but I did as he said and I left the room.

* * *

><p>I sat on the couch staring at the wall in the Salvatore Boarding House. I had left but decided to come back because I was worried about Damon. I snapped my head to the front door as it open and Damon walked in.<p>

"You were supposed to leave." Damon stated as he walked towards me.

I stood up from the couch I had been sitting on and smiled weakly at him. "I did, but then I came back to see if you were okay." I admitted honestly as I handed him a glass of whisky.

"I appreciate the gesture. I'm just glad it's over." He replied.

"You know I don't believe that."

"Just go home Amelia and get some rest it's a whole new day tomorrow."

"Damon I'm your friend."

"I'm well aware of that." He said.

"And a friend usually knows when their friend is hurting." I stated.

"What do you want to hear?" He snapped. "That I cared about Rose and that I'm upset. Well I didn't and I'm not." He turned to walk away but stopped as I spoke again.

"I know you don't mean that Damon because I know that somewhere inside you can feel because last night you showed me that side of you to me. You let me see that you actually can care otherwise what we have wouldn't be real."

"Well what if that wasn't real? What if I was just trying to get into your pants the whole time and failed" He shouted.

I winced at the words but ignored them; even if they did hurt. "See there you go again pretending not to care, pretending to turn it off, Damon you're so close don't give up."

"You know what, I feel Amelia, I feel and it sucks." He roared. "What sucks even more was it was supposed to be me, Jules was coming after me."

"You feel guilty." I stated.

"That would be human of me wouldn't Amelia?" He asked as he stalked closer towards me. "But I'm not human. Caring about you, about Rose would be too human of me so maybe it's best this way. If I stay the monster that I am." he shouted

"Damon?" I whisper.

"Go Amelia, its best if you left and never bothered me again" Damon snapped turning away from me.

I reached up and touched his arm. "Damon don't say-"

"Go Amelia" Damon snarled as he shoved my hand off his arm. "I don't want you near me anymore, I don't care about you. I never have I was just using you like I do every other girl."

My eyes started to tear up as I stared at his angry face and then pushed past him and ran out the door. The tears were pouring down my face as I fumbled to open the car door. I finally wrenched it open, climbed in before I broke down. The tears poured down my face as I stared at the steering wheel. I sat there for awhile before starting the car and driving away.

* * *

><p><strong>Well there you go. Another update hope enjoyed and aren't to made by Damon's anger issue at the end there. Once again I didn't get a chance to go through this whole chapter for mistakes. If I missed some from the quick look over I'm sorry.<strong>

**Please review,alert,favorite Means a TON**


	13. Daddy Issues

**Wow, finally free to update. I've been so busy with a wedding, getting my heart checked and school. It's all really insane but I'm done. I start school back up next week so I hope that doesn't take time away from me again. **

**Thank you all for reviewing the story and such. It means the world to me. I know I've said that a million times but it seriously does mean a lot ^_^.**

**On with the story!**

* * *

><p><strong>Daddy Issues<strong>

I sat in the kitchen staring at my waffles that my mother had made for me.

"Aren't you going to eat them honey," she asked me.

"I'm not really hungry Mom," I whispered and pushed the plate away.

"Are you alright? You got home last night and you seemed pretty upset?" I could see the worry on her face.

"Nothing to worry about just normal teen drama," I lied, if only it was just that.

"Ok but if you need anything I'm here" and she went back to clean up the mess she made while cooking. As she did that my phone started going off so I picked it up off the table. It was Elena, After yesterday's events I wasn't so mad with her.

"Hello"

"Hey Amelia" she said

"What's up?"

"Well other then the fact that John Gilbert has returned nothing. Just trying to figure everything out but I was hoping you could come by the Grill and hang with me. Bonnie's hanging with Jeremy, Caroline looking for Tyler so you're the only one free and-"

"I get where you're going with this. You need a friend right now?"

"Yeah… but I understand if you don't want you. I know you were upset with me and all but-" She trailed off

"Hey, no worries, I'm kind over it with all that happened yesterday but anyways I'll be right over."

"Thank you Amelia," and we hung up with each other. I tossed my phone into my bag.

"Where are you off too?" my mother asked me, without turning around.

"To the Grill; Elena wants to chill," I then headed for the door. "Don't wait up for me."

"Have fun," I heard her say before I shut the door. I got in my car and drove off.

* * *

><p>I walked into the Grill and glanced around for Elena. I noticed her sitting by herself, staring at her coke.<p>

"You know your suppose to drink that and not stare at it. It's not like it's going to run right into your mouth," I said as I approached her.

She looked up at me and laughed and I took a seat next to her. "So I'm curious. Why is Caroline looking for Tyler?" I asked.

"I guess Jules told him about Damon and Stefan being Vampires and he freaked out on her so now she's worried he'll do something stupid," Elena explained

"Oh that's a good reason to be looking for him."

"Yeah-"Her words were cut short as she glanced at the bar. I frowned and followed her gaze only to regret doing so. Damon was seated there and he was talking to that news reporter, Andie Star. I turned away from the sight as quickly as I could.

Elena didn't seem to notice as she stood up. "You totally blew her off."

"I'm stirring clear of all women at the moment," I heard Damon say as he came over and stood right behind me.

"You didn't have to be rude."

"Trust me it's in the best interest in women everywhere."

I flinched at the words and that's when I decided to get up and walk away. I heard Elena say my name but I kept walking outside. I glanced around and found a bench nearby and sat down. I took deep breaths as I calmed myself and tried to block everything that happened out.

I sat there maybe ten minutes before Elena came out and the look on her face told me something was up. "What's wrong?" I asked.

She looked at me. "Jules took Caroline."

I was on my feet instantly and Elena grabbed my arm before I could ask what happened and dragging me towards the bathroom. I notice her motion to Damon to follow and I groaned. She pulled me in and Damon was behind us. I leaned against the wall with my arm crossed as I listened.

"Why am I just finding about all this now?" He demanded once we were all settled in.

"Didn't we just learn about Caroline being taken?" I asked.

"He's talking about Tyler and the werewolf issue" Elena said. "We never told him about it?"

"Oh,"

Elena looked at Damon. "Stefan was worried that yo-"

He cut her short. "That what? That I'd kill him?"

Elena nodded her head with a duh look on her face.

"Well of course it's what needs to happen,"

"Stop being such an ass Damon. You can't kill Tyler," I snapped.

"Not Tyler, Damon. Do whatever you need to do to get Caroline back but just leave Tyler out of it ok?"

"Why, He's a werewolf. He needs to die and I'm willing to kill. It's a win win,"

I snapped then. I pushed off the wall and shoved him" Stop being such an asshole; you can't kill Tyler so forget about it and go save Caroline," I snapped.

"Why don't you hush Amelia," Damon snapped and we stood almost nose to nose, glaring at each other until Elena voice made us both look at her.

"Will you two stop it," Elena snapped. "We don't have time. Damon please just be the better man and leave Tyler out of this."

Damon opened his mouth to say something when John Gilbert came storming it. He glanced at the three of us.

"Do you mind?" Damon snapped as he turned to look at him.

"What's going on?" He asked.

"Nothing," Elena snapped.

"It doesn't look like nothing," John stated.

"Well guess what John trust works both ways, get out," Damon snapped again.

"Look we don't have time for this. We need to get Caroline back," I spoke up

"No we don't need to do anything. I'll take care of it," Damon then turned to John." First Dad duty, ground your daughter and keep that one," he pointed me. "Here," and he left.

"I'm coming with you, "Elena said and she went to pass John but he stopped her. I took that as my chance to slip by and run after Damon. I grabbed his arm.

"I'm coming,"

"No so back off Amelia. I don't want you near me and I don't need to worry about you,"

"Why care then?"

He looked at me. "Because Stefan would have my ass," and with that said he stormed off and I just watched him go. I turned around to see Elena shoving John's arm away and walking towards me.

"Come on let's go wait at my house," Elena said. She didn't let me answer as she dragged me out the door.

* * *

><p>We pulled up into her drive way and walked into the house. I headed off to the living room and sat on the couch. Elena walked in with a bucket of ice cream and two spoons.<p>

"The perfect remedy," I said with a laugh and she smiled. She took a seat next to me, gave me a spoon and we dug in. We didn't speak a word, just kept to our self's and ate like pigs.

That didn't last long though."What's up with you and Damon?" she asked.

"We got in a fight last night" I whispered.

"What was it about?"

I felt the tears starting to build up as I remembered the exact words he said to me. I took a breath before I spoke. "About how his caring was just a way to get into my pants and use me like all the other girls," I sniffled. I was already breaking down.

"Oh god Amelia, I didn't think he would- I thought he was better" Elena whispered before putting the ice cream bucket aside, along with my spoon and she pulled me into a hug. I let the tears go and I broke down. Seeing him today really was hard, so did that mean that I actually cared for him or was it because I was in love with him.

"Hey, Damon's not worth it you know. He's a total ass" Elena whispered.

"Yeah, but I thought he was changing. I thought he felt something Elena but he doesn't. He's not capable too"

Elena signed and held onto me a little longer before she pulled away. I reached up and wiped away some of the tears.

"There are better men out there for you Amelia. Ones that will care for you"

I gave her a small smile before leaning on the couch and staring at the ceiling.

"I'm going to put this away" Elena then grabbed the ice cream bucket and walked out of the room. About twenty minutes of being gone she walked back in with Stefan at her side. I stood up quickly.

"Caroline?" I ask

"She's fine but Stefan wants us to have a slumber party with her. She went through a lot tonight" Elena explained.

"Of course, I'm all for it. I could use a girl night" I smiled at the thought.

* * *

><p>Bonnie was going to meet us there and Stefan drove us to Caroline's house. We all but Stefan, had our bags slung over their shoulders. The four of us walked up the stairs.<p>

"Wait over there" He pointed to the side where Caroline wouldn't see us. He turned back and rang the door bell and Caroline opened it with just a robe wrapped around her.

"Hey what are you doing here?" She asked him surprised.

"I was a bit worried about you. After everything you went through tonight" Stefan said.

"I'm fine" I heard Caroline say.

"Ok but just in case. I uh" He pointed at us." Brought some back up." And then he moved out of the way and the three of us poked are heads around the corner, smiling.

"Were going to slumber it" Elena said and Caroline started to cry.

"We haven't done it in ages" Bonnie stated.

"Excuse me it's been three years for this girl" I added and this made everyone chuckle.

"Ok" Caroline softly said.

I gave Caroline a hug as she burst into tears. Elena and Bonnie followed. We all stood there holding each other. When I glanced up I noticed Stefan and Elena having a moment and I wished that somewhere somehow Damon would be here but he wouldn't and he never would. I felt some tears of my own come out. I let the pain of everything around me crash down. The fear of Klaus coming, the idea that everyone I love could be in danger and most of all because of Damon.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry, it's a short chapter but I didn't want Amelia to go on the Caroline saving with Damon since they are sort of not speaking to each other. Make sense don't ya think. Also don't hate me on the Amelia and Damon scenes… Now please review. Let me know what you think ^_^<strong>


	14. Crying Wolf

**Yeah another update ^_^ well thanks for all the reviews and keep them coming.**

**On with the story!**

* * *

><p><strong>Crying Wolf<strong>

I woke when I heard a phone going off. I rolled to the side; pulling a pillow over my head but only problem was that there wasn't any more of the bed left and I fell to the floor.

"Oh, that hurt, "I moaned, not moving the pillow from my face.

I hear chuckling above me. "You ok Amelia," Bonnie asked.

I poked part of my head around to see her staring down at me with an amused look. "Not really, but this floor is more comfortable then staring a bed with the likes of you guys, such bed hogs."

"I would have to agree," I heard Elena shout before the beeping of her phone started, she answered.

"Hello?"

"Elena!" Caroline groaned. Then I heard Elena shuffling out the door, whispering into her phone.

I just chuckled and pulled the pillow over my face again. Not soon after Elena left, came barging back in and woke everyone up by talking. We all groaned and moaned at her but she ignored us.

"Alright, your evil, "I shouted at her and everyone burst out laughing.

"Well sorry Amelia but can't a girl be excited to go away on a relaxing trip with her boyfriend?"

"Not when you're waking me up," I groaned."Besides I don't want to know about your lovely dovey life."

"Well how rude," she faked hurt, before leaving with some clothes in her hands. "I'm stealing the shower first!" she called.

"Well since little Miss Princess woke me up. You got anything to eat Care?" I asked

"Yep, come on," and she pulled me to my feet and three of us went to grab some breakfast before getting ready.

* * *

><p>Caroline, Bonnie and I all decided to go chill at the Grill. We haven't really hung out since I came back so it was a good time to do that with Elena going to her families' cabin. Bonnie also had some plan to get this warlock, Luka to spill some answers about Elijah's plan.<p>

"Ok so tell us about this big witchy plan you've been cooking up," Caroline said as we were finally seated at a table.

"Yeah, sounds sexy," I tease. Bonnie playfully glared at me and Caroline just laughed.

"Ok, we don't know the extent of what Elijah's is up too," Bonnie started.

"No we don't," I said.

"So, I'm going to ask Luka to tell me what he knows."

"And he's not going to tell you anything," Caroline stated.

"Of course not, Elijah's an original. He could make putty of Luka,"I added

"I didn't say he was going to have a choice."

"Oh, sneaky witchy," I teased. The three of us smiled with amusement until Caroline looked up. I followed her gaze to see Matt. I watched him give her a look before walking away.

"What did you do?" I asked turning back to her.

At the same time Bonnie said. "What was that about?"

The two of us glanced at each other with a small smile before looking back at Caroline.

"I don't know. I thought that we were…" she paused and nervously glanced around before looking in Matt's direction. "I don't know?"

She then got up to see what was wrong and that's when my phone went off. I pulled it out of my bag. "Hmm that's weird," I whispered.

Bonnie looked at me." What?"

"It's Alaric" I said before answering it. "Hello"

"Amelia you have to come to this Historical Society thing at the Lockwood," Alaric said, he seemed nervous.

"What? Why? What's going on?" I asked

"Damon's going to try and confront Elijah and I'm worried he'll do something stupid. He'll listen to you."

"Um no, I don't want to be anywhere near Damon. You're going to have to handle this yourself," I looked up to see Bonnie giving me a confused look.

"Amelia please, Damon and I maybe friends but he doesn't listen to me. I've notice he does with you though," Alaric begged.

"Were fighting right now so he won't listen to me,"

"Well can you come just in case, please Amelia?"

"Fine, I'll run home and change and be right over there," I mumbled. I can't believe I just said that.

"Thank you!"

We both then hung up. I stuffed my phone in my bag and stood up. "It's up to you and Caroline to get the mumbo jumbo out of witchy dude."

"Where are you going?" Bonnie asked.

"Alaric wants me to be at the Historical Society tea thing at the Lockwood's, to help keep Damon from doing anything stupid to Elijah."

"Oh"

"Yeah," I rolled my eyes. "Tell Caroline I had to jet." and then I walked out of the Grill.

* * *

><p>It took me about a half hour to dress into something nice and be at the Lockwood's. I was walking inside when Alaric called my name. I smiled and walked over.<p>

"So you made me come to something this boring," I said as I glanced around at everyone sipping tea and talking.

"Yeah well it's better than Damon doing something stupid," Alaric added.

"Speaking of him, where is he?" I asked.

"Not here ye-"he paused as he saw something. I glanced in the direction he was looking and the devil himself just walked in. God, he looked good in black, especially in that leather jacket. I then blinked as I realized I was checking him out. I shook the thoughts from my head. I then noticed Jenna walking up to him and then another girl, Andie Star and to my surprise; the Andie pecked him on the lips. I felt a feeling creep up inside me as I watched Damon's face light up. He said a few words before walking away. That was my queue.

I gave Alaric a look before I stepped in his way. "Damon, I swear to god if you do something stupid. I'll kill you."

Damon seemed shocked to see me. I watched his eyes glanced behind me and I knew he was glaring at Alaric before looking at me. "Move Amelia."

"Not until you tell me you won't do something stupid here."

"I'm not," He gave me an annoyed look. "I'm just going to finally meet Elijah properly."

I studied his face before moving out of his way as I noticed he seemed like he was telling the truth. He shoved past me and walked right over to Elijah and Carol.

After that the whole time I spent near Alaric as the two of us kept are eyes on Damon. We both were kind of nervous when Damon and Elijah went into a private room.

"What's Damon doing with Elijah?" the two of us looked to see John walking towards us. Not someone I wanted to see.

"How would we know?" Alaric lied.

"Because you're his little helper and she is someone dear to him," John stated.

"Um wrong there," I mumbled but John ignored it.

"If you say so John," Alaric faked a smile.

"Does Jenna know about your extra critical activities? "John challenged."Maybe it's time we tell her. You can't stay in the dark forever."

"You're a dick," Alaric said with a smile and I started to chuckle; Earning a glare from John.

"I don't think you should sleep over anymore," John shot out. "It's inappropriate with children in the house."

"hmm,"

"And that ring Isobel gave you?" John went on "that's mine. I'm going to want that back."

They both had a staring contest before John turned and walked away.

"You know, I really hate that guy," I said once John went around a corner.

"Don't we all," Alaric stated.

I then noticed some movement out of the corner of my eye and turned to see Elijah leaving the room but no Damon. Alaric and I glanced at each other before starting to head that way but stopped when Damon came out. He glanced around until he noticed us and rushed over to us.

"My place now!" he snarled and hurried out of the house.

I glanced at Alaric. "Well I think I'll just head home. You can deal with angry Damon."

"But?"

"No buts Rick. I did my part now I'm going home." and I turned and left Alaric.

I walked out of the house and towards my car. As I fishing my keys out of my bag a hand covered my mouth and then something wacked me over the head. I then felt blackness surround me as I fell into someone's arms.

* * *

><p>I started coming around when I heard a loud groaning sound. Like someone was in pain. I blinked my eyes and I started to come around when I realized it was Damon. I opened my mouth to say something but my lips weren't ready to move just yet. I opened my eyes though and saw Damon, with some kind of collar on. As I looked closer it was a collar with wood stakes that pushed into his skin.<p>

"So I hear you have the moonstone?" I heard a girl voice. I turned my head to see a young women standing not so far away.

Damon chuckled as he leaned against the chair he was strapped in. The women walked towards him, waiting for his answer. "Only if you knew the irony of this moment right now," Damon said.

"Let me tell you how this is going to go," Damon said with a low but harsh voice."You're going to torture me, I don't talk, and someone loses a heart. Last time it was your boy Mason."

"Listen, this time it will be you or better yet your little girlfriend over there," she then pointed to me. I looked up at her, then at Damon. We locked eyes and I noticed that it was the first time he saw me strapped to a chair just like him. His face held fear when he realized they were using me to get to him.

"Let her go," he snarled as he wiped around to look at Jules. She gave him a dark look before walking over to me. She fished out of her pocket a knife and held it right near my knee.

"Where's the Moonstone?" she asked again but Damon didn't answer. She rolled her eyes before pushing the knife into me knee. I let out a scream of pain as it embedded into my leg. I felt the tears fall from my eyes.

"God dam it let her go!" Damon shouted and then I heard him groan in pain as the guy pulled the chains and collar dug into his skin.

Jules pulled the knife out of my knee and looked at Damon. "Where's the moonstone?" she asked but Damon didn't say anything and this time she pushed the knife into my stomach. I scream out once again. I could see Damon trying to get free but they had him attached good.

"Are you looking for this?" Jules pulled the knife out as she turned to see Elijah standing farther away in the room. Everyone in the room became nervous but Damon and me. Elijah walked towards them and set the Moonstone on a table behind the couch.

"Go ahead," he stepped away from it. "Take it."

That's when a werewolf blurred to get it but Elijah met him and yanked his heart out. Two more followed him but once again Elijah ripped their hearts out. Jules disappeared at that point and the guy hurting Damon leaned down, covering his head as Elijah walked towards him.

"What about you sweetheart… hmm," Elijah asked as he lifted him to his feet. "You want to take a shot?"

The guy shook his head no.

"Yes? No?" Elijah questioned before looking at Damon. "Where's the girl?"

Damon shrugged. "I don't know."

I was sitting there trying to keep myself from slipping back into darkness from all the blood I was losing.

Elijah turned back to the guy he was hold. "It doesn't really matter," he stated before he punched the guy in the head to the point his neck snapped and he fell to the floor dead. He then walked over to Damon and ripped the chains off him.

Damon took the collar off before blurring over to me. He yanked the chains off before biting his wrist and holding it out to me. "Drink Amelia," he whispered.

I looked at his wrist and shook my head before groaning in pain. Damon shook his head before grabbing my head and pushing my lips to his wrist, making me drink his blood. I drank a few sips before he let go. He then wrapped my arm around his neck, lifting me into his arms. He carried me over to the couch and set me down. His hand came up then and gripped my chin lightly in his hand and tilted my head left to right, like he was making sure I was alright. Once he was sure he kissed my forehead before looking at Elijah, who was watching the whole scene.

"You do realize this is the third time I've saved your life," he stated.

Damon just looked at him before nodding his head. Elijah then turned and walked out of the room, with the moonstone.

I reached down and felt my stomach and the wound was already gone, as was the one in my knee. I reached up to wipe the tears that were threatening to fall. I seriously thought I was going to die.

"Are you alright Amelia?" Damon asked as he turned back to me.

"Physically yes but mentally I don't think so," I whispered. I looked up into Damon's eyes and I saw a concern look on his face.

"I'm sorry you were dragged into this," he whispered.

I shrugged."I guess it's what happens when you're wanted."

"Amelia-"He stopped when his phone rang. "It's Bonnie, I better get this. Just rest here ok" he whispered before getting up.

"What's up?" He said as he answered the phone and began to move everything off the rug. "So he was planning on killing her all along?"

Damon moved the chair out of the way. "Ok well I got it loud and clear" he said before shutting his phone off and setting it on the table.

I just sat there, my arms wrapped around me as I tried to control myself. If I didn't I think I'd have a mental break down. That's when Alaric started to sit up.

"Finally," Damon said when he noticed. He reached down and picked up some chain's "You missed all the fun."

Alaric glanced around and noticed me. He gave me a confused look.

"They grabbed me when I was leaving the Lockwood's," I explained.

"Are you alright?" he asked

"Physically yes," I mumbled.

Alaric gave me a sadden look before he got up and sat next to me. He pulled out his phone to call Jenna. "Yeah so sorry I… err I've been grading papers. Honestly yeah."

Damon bumped into him with the rug he just rolled up and he mouth sorry before walking out of the room. I just leaned against the back of the couch.

"I fell asleep. I'm sorry, Jenna I'm a jerk," Alaric lied. "Tomorrow I'm all yours, ok?"

I then got up and left to room to give Alaric more privacy. I headed for the door when Damon's voice stopped me in my tracks.

"How are you doing?"

"Could be better but I think I should be heading home" I whispered and before I knew it Damon was in front of me and the door. He was looking at me carefully.

I looked up to meet his gaze, not saying a word.

"Amelia I-" he said.

"It doesn't matter what you say now Damon. What you did to me the other night? What you said won't be forgotten for a long time. I can't just except an apology just like that. "I turned to pass him but his arm shot out to stop me.

"I know sorry won't change anything, but I have to at least say it." Damon whispered, staring into my eyes. "I'm sorry for what I said. I was upset about Rose and everything that happen, that I felt I was protecting you by saying what I did. I never wanted to hurt you like that.

"Thanks Damon," I turned to leave but Damon grabbed my arm to stop me.

"I'll do everything I can to protect you and Elena. I won't let any harm come to you. Do you understand?" He questioned.

"Of course" Amelia then pulled herself free and walked out of the house, leaving Damon to stare after her.

* * *

><p><strong>Well he sort of apologized but it's going to take a little more than sorry to be forgiven. I hope I can update soon the next chapters has a little twist to it. Please review, favorite alert etc… Keep it coming ^_^<strong>


	15. Dinner Party

**Whoop Whoop another update. Thanks to those who reviewed the last chapter, Now enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>Dinner Party<strong>

I walked into the Grill right when Luka was walking out. He for sure didn't look happy. I turn my gaze to the tables and caught sight of Bonnie and Jeremy sitting at a table. They both were looking a little nervous.

"I'm guessing something's going on with Luka?" I asked as I neared the table.

"He figured something was up," Bonnie said.

"So what are you going to do?" I asked.

"Nothing right now," Bonnie mumbled.

"Alright," A waitress walked by and I waved her down so I could order a cherry coke. "So what are we going to do-" I trailed off as Damon, Alaric and Andie Star came into the Grill and had a seat in a both right down from are table.

"Forget I said anything," I mumbled and stood up to leave the Grill but I didn't get far.

"Amelia, why don't you join us," Damon called.

He may have tried to make it right last night but I didn't have to go back to the way we were. I also felt awkward and I for sure don't want to be near him if he was going to keep dating Andie Star.

"Rather not," I said as I turned and looked at him.

"Aww, but it would be a blast," Damon gave me that famous smirk of his.

"Like I said, I'd rather not," but Damon wasn't looking at me anymore. He was staring at something behind me. I turned around to see Jenna and Elijah making their way over to me.

"Oh, there's Jenna with her new boy toy" Damon stated and I frowned. Why was Elijah with Jenna? The two of them made their way over to us and Damon purposely waved them over.

"Hi," Damon said with a smirk.

"Hi guys," Jenna said with a cheerful voice as she hurried over to the table.

"Well I heard you guys had quite a meeting of historical minds today," Damon stated.

"Yeah, I guess you could say that," Jenna said as she gave Elijah a smile which made me frown. That's when I decided to listen to the conversation. I walked closer to the group and leaned on the wall that blocked my table and Damon's.

"As much as I would like to continue this I… uh," Alaric hesitated before finishing "I have papers to grade." And he tossed money on the table and stood up to leave.

"You know what we should continue this," Andie spoke up. "We should have a dinner party!" all heads snapped towards her but mostly Damon.

"Oh," Damon smiled and I could see a plan forming in his mind."My girl … full of good idea's,"

The smile on both their faces as they stared at each other almost made me puke. That's when I decided to try and slip away unnoticed. I turned to head towards the door but didn't make it far at all.

"Are you up for it Amelia?" I heard Damon ask. I turned around to see his arrogant knowing smirk on his face.

"Up for what?" I asked even though I knew the answer.

"The dinner party that Damon is so kindly hosting," Jenna explained.

I looked between them all before signing "Um sure why not," I shrugged.

"Oh good and of course bring your mother. "Jenna added with a friendly smile.

"Sure thing" I glanced at Damon's face before turning and storming out of the Grill. I couldn't believe I agreed to go.

* * *

><p>I stared at the door of the Salvatore boarding house. I still couldn't believe I was doing this. Why didn't I fake I was sick or something.<p>

"You coming dear?" my mother hollered at me.

"Yeah," I shouted before running up to porch and to her side. That's when I noticed the door already open, Damon glaring daggers at John Gilbert along with Jenna.

"Leave," I heard Damon say.

"When Jenna told me she was coming to a dinner party for Elijah, I decided I couldn't miss out in all the fun and games," John spoke and as he did Jenna started to leave the room until she saw us.

"Amelia, Maria," She spoke with a smile. "Come on in," but before my mother could say anything Jenna was dragging her down the hall already.

The three of us watched her before Damon went to speak but then Alaric walked in.

"There's not going to be any games tonight John it's just a friend dinner party," I noticed Alaric giving Damon a look before following the two women.

John looked back at Damon who put his hands up."What he said."

"Not likely," I added and pushed past the two men to follow the other three.

* * *

><p>Later on I had slipped away from everyone and went into the living room to sit down but I wasn't sneaky enough when I slipped away.<p>

"You know the parties in the dining room right?"

"Go away Damon," I snapped. I seriously didn't want to see him but of course he didn't listen.

"No,"

"Fine I will," I stood up to leave but never was able to move since Damon stood in front of me. "Move Damon,"

"No,"

I glared daggers at him before I shoved him back. I must have surprised him because he stumbled backwards and a shocked look crossed his face. I turned to walk away and that's when the door bell rang. I glanced at Damon and he gave me a look that I returned. There was only one person missing and that would be Elijah.

Damon then hurried from the room, me right behind him. I came around the corner as he opened the door.

"Good evening," Elijah said. He noticed me and nodded. I slightly waved at him.

"Thank you for coming," Damon politely greeted. "Please do come in."

"Just one moment," Elijah glanced at the door frame before looking at me and then back at Damon." Can I just say that if you ever have less honorable attentions about how this evening going to proceed? I suggest you reconsider"

"Like that would ever happen," I spoke up only earning a glare from Damon.

"No nothing. Just a getting to know you," He ended it with that smile of his.

Elijah returned the smile as he stepped into the house."Well that's good," he stopped right next to Damon." Because, you know although Elena and I have this deal; If you so much as make a move to cross me. I'll kill you and everyone in this house," His eyes landed on me." Especially Amelia."

Damon snapped his head to look at me. My face held a shock look and I gave him a look before his attention was turned back to Elijah.

"We clear?" Elijah questioned.

"Crystal,"

Elijah face then light up as Jenna came strolling into the room. "Jenna," he smiled. "It's wonderful to see you again. You look wonder-"

"Elijah?" his voice was cut off by a frighten voice. I turned to see my mother staring at him. Her face was as pale as a ghost and she was shaking.

"Mom?" I whispered but she just stared at Elijah. I turned to see him staring at her as well but his face held a cocky look. I turned back to my mom. "Mom, are you ok?"

She snapped from her thoughts and looked at Damon. "I'm sorry Damon. It was nice of you to invite us but I remembered I had something to do so Amelia and I must be going." She then suddenly started to drag me towards the door.

I looked at Damon over my shoulder and he was giving me a look like _what the fuck._ The face expression he had was pretty funny looking too.

"No, why don't you stay?" Elijah spoke.

"Sorry no can do. Thank you for inviting us Damon," My mother then opened the door, made me walk out before slamming the door behind her.

"Mom what's going on? Why are you acting like this?" I questioned her.

"Just get in the car," she snapped as she pulled the car door open. I decided to shut my mouth and follow her lead.

* * *

><p>We walked through the front door of our house, my mother slamming the door behind her. "Mom"<p>

"Go to your room" she snapped.

My eyes widen and I left her alone and went to my room. I shut the door and plopped down on my bed. What was wrong with her? Why was she acting like this? I lay back on the bed staring at the ceiling when my phone rang. I pulled it out of my pocket and the caller ID said Stefan. I frowned with confusion before answering.

"What's up Stefan," I teased.

"Where's Damon?" his voice sounded worried.

"Um at his place why is something wrong?" I ask, sitting up now.

"You're not at the dinner?" He questioned.

"No something happened with my Mom and she dragged me home. What's going on?" I asked.

"Don't worry, "and he hung up on me.

"Seriously, you tell me not to worry and then you hang up." I shouted at the dumb phone before shutting it and grabbing my coat and storming down the stairs. Once I touched the door handle my mother's angry voice stopped me.

"Where do you think you're going?" She angrily questioned.

"To Elena's," I lied.

"No you're not so go back to your room,"

"But-"

"I said go to your room," She shouted and I flinched. She has never acted this way before. I decided not to test her anymore and turned and stormed back to my room. Something was seriously wrong with my mother and it had something to do with Elijah.

I sat in my room, staring at my phone waiting for someone to call and tell me what was going on. I knew I could sneak out and find out myself but my mother was angry enough. Suddenly my phone rang. I quickly snatched it and it was Elena.

"What the hell is going on?" I said once I clicked my phone on.

"Can you come to the boarding house so we can talk?" she asked.

"Um I can't actually. Mom won't let me step a foot outside," I signed.

"Oh, is she still mad?" Elena asked. "Damon told me about how she flipped out."

"Yes and I seriously would like to know why. I think it has something to do with Elijah but I don't know for certain," I glanced at my closed door before turning my gaze to the bed." So you're going to have to explain it all on the phone."

"Oh," Elena said before she went into detail of what happened after I left. I guess Damon was going to stab Elijah with a dagger but they found out that it would kill him and Alaric did it but they took the dagger out but it had to stay inside him to keep him dead. That's when Elijah went after Elena and she ended up stabbing him again. Now he was in the basement of the Salvatore's.

"Now they have decided to do it my way instead," Elena finished.

"So they are going to do what you say?" I asked, not really believing it.

"Yes"

"I wonder how long that's going to last with Damon" I stated. Damon wasn't one to keep a promise.

"He'll stick to it." Elena said and then I heard Stefan in the background. "I've got to go Amelia. We will talk later," and she hung up.

"I'm tired of people hanging up on me," I growled before tossing my phone on my bed.

"It's the way of life,"

I wiped around to face the person, only to sign with relief to see Damon leaning against my window. "What the hell are you doing here?" I asked.

"Came to talk, I know how much you love my company" He teased as he pushed off the window and walked towards me.

I stepped away as he took steps towards me. "Seriously Damon, why are you here?"

He stopped by my dresser and picked up a picture. It was a picture of My Mom, Dad and me. He looked at me. "I came to ask about your mother."

"Well I can't tell you anything other than she is seriously pissed and hasn't said a word about why," I answered before taking a seat on my bed.

"Nothing?" he raised a questioning eyebrow.

"Nothing, though I feel it has something to do with Elijah" I thought about it for a second. "You don't think she knows about vampires do you?"

"She might. Your family does have a history with Klaus so I wouldn't be surprised if she does know." Damon stated.

I looked at him but didn't say anything. I had a feeling she knew something. She had to know the history of Klaus and me. The history of our family. I glanced at the door and stood up but stopped when I realized Damon was in the room. I looked to where he was but he had left. I looked back at my door. She had to know and I was going to ask her.

* * *

><p><strong>He he he, Cliff hanger! Haven't had many of these yet. I want to have more but never really good at them but I'm might sneak them in there. Also do you like the little twist? Anyways review! Tell me if you like or don't. <strong>


	16. The House Guest

**Sorry for not updating sooner. I've got some huge projects I'm working on in college so that is taking up some of my time for me. I shall be done with those next week… also I'm happy to announce that I will be going to a TVD Convention in Chicago next Saturday. I'm so excited to meet Paul Wesley ^_^. Now on with the story.**

* * *

><p><strong>The House Guest<strong>

I lay in bed staring at the ceiling. I was trying to figure out how to ask my mother what she knew but I didn't know how to bring it up. I had a feeling she knew something though. That's when I heard the door bell ring. I got up and walked out of my room as I came around the corner I saw Luka and his father talking with my mother. I ducked behind the wall.

"What do you want Jonas?" My mother snapped. How did she know them?

"Elijah told us to come and talk to you," He stated.

"I don't want to talk," My mother snapped.

"He wanted us to tell you that you and your daughter will not be in danger with him. He said he noticed your frighten look and wanted us to come reassure you that he doesn't work with Klaus anymore," Jonas explained.

"Why the hell should I believe that? Klaus is Elijah's brother and family will do anything for family," My mother snapped.

I gasped at the news. Elijah and Klaus were related?

"Because Klaus has Elijah's family trapped and he will do anything to free them even if it means killing him," Jonas said.

"Go, stay away from my house" My mother screamed all of a sudden and slammed the door in their face. I knew right them was a good time to ask so I stepped around the corner and watched as my mother's eyes widen in shock.

"Amelia?" she gasped.

"What do you know? How do you know them? What does Elijah have to do with Klaus? But most of all what is the history between our family?" I half shouted.

"You know?" she questioned.

"Yes I know. I know Klaus is after me because of some history with are family. I know that the blood that runs through my veins is Petrova blood. I know Klaus is looking for the doppelganger to do the sacrifice, which by the way is Elena. I know that vampire's and werewolf's exists." I screamed. "But I don't know what the history is and I've been freaking out about it and you knew all along and didn't tell me"

"Elena's the doppelganger?" she asked shocked.

"Yes she is" I signed.

My mother and I just stared at each other before she motioned with her hand to the living room. "Let's talk."

I nodded and walked down the stairs and into the living room. I took a seat on the couch and my mother sat next to me.

"Where to begin," she whispered.

"How about from the beginning" I suggested.

She gave me a half smile before nodding her head. "Well it started back in 1492, Bulgaria" she began."This is was just about the time when Katerina Petrova had been thrown out and banished to England when she met Klaus. She ended up becoming a vampire and that's where it all began…"

_Flashback_

_A young women, trotted along on her horse towards a small cottage but as she neared something wasn't right so she sped up and came up to a slaughter of people, dead people lying everywhere. Each one of their throats torn apart, body parts laid everywhere. She let out a gasp as she noticed one of them was her father._

"_Father?" she whispered. "Father" she slumped down to him and cradled his head on her lap as the tears fell from her eyes. Her father was dead and he was all she had left since her mother had died giving birth to her. _

"_Who are you?" the young women snapped her head up as she heard a man's voice. When she looked up a man stood there. He was pretty attractive but she could tell he was not Bulgarian. He had long hair, slightly curly. He looked to be some kind of lord. _

"_Evelyn Petrova" she spoke nervously. She figured he must have been the man who slaughtered her father. _

_The man's eyes widen as he heard her name. "Excuse me did you say Petrova?" He questioned._

"_Yes sir" she whispered._

_The man just stood there, staring at this young woman. He couldn't believe that she was another Petrova. Katarina was the only one he knew that would be Petrova but he wasn't just going to leave her. He walked over to her and kneeled down._

"_Why don't you come with me? We can tell some of authorities of this" he motioned to the slaughter of people around here." We wouldn't want to be here when they returned."_

"_How do I know you didn't do this" she questioned_

"_Because I came here to talk to your family and found this instead" he gave her a sweet smile which he believe got her to believe him. He held his hand out._

_Evelyn stared at his hand before she took it. He helped her to her feet before leading her towards her horse. He helped her on before taking the rope and guiding her away from the cottage. She glanced behind her as the house disappeared before looking at the man. _

"_It would be nice to know your name sir" she asked._

_He looked up at her, giving a wink as he said his name. "It's Klaus"_

"So he took her away and she didn't know that she was in danger until she found out the truth about her history. She didn't even know about it." My mother said.

"So he killed her father?" I asked confused.

"Her father was Katarina father. She escaped him and he got his revenge by killing her family and in the process found Evelyn." She explained

"So how did she find out about the sacrifice?" I asked.

"It was not how she found out but was at the time she did," my mother explained.

"_What are you talking about Malinda? Klaus wouldn't do that. He loves me" she paused as she took a breath as her eyes gazed down to the ring that he gave her, her engagement ring. "He even said he did?" _

"_He's a monster Evelyn. He's a vampire and they have many tricks that can make a human believe anything. He's using you Evelyn to break a curse set upon him." Malinda explained before glancing at the door worried._

"_A curse? Malinda, you are talking like a crazy person. There is no such thing as a vampire." They then heard a scream outside. Evelyn gave Malinda a look before lifting up her dress and hurrying from the room. Malinda screams for her to come back were just echo's as she ran from the room and out the front door but what she came upon made her stop in her tracks. What she saw she couldn't believe but at that moment she knew Malinda was right. Klaus was a monster, a vampire._

_Klaus wiped his head around when he heard a gasp and there stood his beautiful Evelyn. He dropped the body that he held, to the ground. It landed in a pile of two other humans he had drained the life from but he didn't care about them, only the women that stood before him._

"_She was right. You're a monster," Evelyn whispered as she took a step back from him._

"_Evelyn, let me explain," Klaus whispered as he took a step towards her._

"_Explain what? That you were using me to break some curse placed upon you or that you lied about ever loving me." She tore the ring from her finger and threw it at him. "Well you know what… don't."_

"_Evelyn that's not true. I never was going to use you," Klaus blurred so he stood before her which frighten her more and she staggered backwards._

"_Just stay away from me," Evelyn whispered. _

"_Evelyn please I-"his words were cut short as Malinda came running from the house._

"_Stay away from her," Malinda threatened. _

"_What are you going to do about it?"Snarled Klaus. "You're obviously the one who told her these lies." _

"_I did no such thing. You are the one that was using her because of her bloodline; the same blood that runs through Katarina Petrova. She is the only one that can break the curse that will break free your werewolf side" Malinda snapped at him._

_Klaus just let out a viscous hiss before blurring at Malinda but he stopped as a pain went through his head and he dropped to his knees._

"_Evelyn, go run. You must get out of here," Malinda screamed._

"_What are you doing?" Evelyn was so confused. _

"_Just trust me Evelyn. We have always been friends. You must go now," Malinda shouted._

"_Don't listen to her Evelyn. Help me please. I love you. I was never going to hurt you" Klaus spoke up but the pain was evident on his voice._

"_He lies Evelyn. Everything he was doing was to use you. He was going to kill you to break a curse. He never cared." _

_Evelyn glanced between the two before she gave Malinda one last look and she picked up her dress and ran. She ran as fast and far as she could. She could feel her heart splitting in two but she felt Malinda was right, Klaus was just using her. His love was never real._

"So she ran for days, years. Klaus never found her after that night and she never heard from Malinda either." My mother finished.

"So did he love her?" I asked.

"Yes, but the hunger, the power he wanted was much more than his love for Evelyn and he had always planned to use her to break the curse."

"But he asked her to marry him?"

"Yes but he only did that so she would stay." My mother explained.

"Now, how did she know to go into hiding if he never found her after that day?" I was getting way into this.

"About 8 years after that day, Evelyn found a great man and married, had children but one day changed her life… more like destroyed it,"

_8 Years later_

"_Where is your father and brother dear?" Evelyn asked her eight year old daughter._

"_There outside getting firewood for a fire later tonight," her daughter cheerful said._

"_Oh, that sounds wonderful. Why don't you help me set the table for dinner so when they return they can eat? I'm sure they will be starving." Evelyn said with a smile. _

"_Alright," and Evelyn handed her daughter the salad bowl before taking the platter with the chicken and they put it on the dining room table. As they headed back into the kitchen Evelyn gasped. She pulled her daughter into her arms as she stared at the man that stood in the middle of the room. Not just any man, Klaus._

"_Evelyn dear, it's been awhile," Klaus smirked._

"_Klaus," she snarled as she put her daughter behind her to block her from Klaus._

"_Now now don't be so harsh my lovely. It's not proper or even nice to a guest," Klaus sneered._

"_You're not a guest or are you welcomed here," she harshly said."You better go before my husband returns."_

"_Oh he won't be back anytime soon," and the look on Klaus face told Evelyn that he was dead._

"_No," she whispered. "You didn't? You couldn't?" but that look told her otherwise._

"_Oh I did and now the two of us have some unfinished business to attend to so if you be so kind," he motioned to the door, wanting her to take the lead to go but Evelyn had better idea's and she turned and ran, dragging her daughter behind her. She ran to the front door, only to stumble to a stop as Klaus stood there. _

"_You can't run from me again Evelyn," he snarled._

_She only ignored him and turn and ran again this time when she noticed he wasn't following she pulled her daughter to look at her face. She could see her silently crying so Evelyn wiped the tears from her eyes._

"_Listen to me Danielle. You will run out the front door and don't look back, don't returns understand? Even if you hear something don't stops keep going?"_

"_But mom,"_

"_No buts you run and don't come back" Evelyn got up and looked around before pushing her daughter to the door. "Go". Her daughter hesitantly went and once she was out of Evelyn sight she turned and ran the other way and just like she hopped Klaus attacked her._

"_Let her run my dear," Klaus sneered into her ear."I will hunt her down like I hunted you down. I will feed her my blood and make her mine as well as breaking this curse. I will hunt down every one of your family members until this curse is broken. Your family will never escape," and with those last words he killed her and the only thing she thought about was her daughter running for her life._

"So that's where it began, Klaus kept his promise and hunted down are family until one of them changed their name and he lost the connection"

I sat there staring at my mother as I took this all in."So he doesn't want to kill me off. He wants me to be his because I'm related to Evelyn" I whispered.

"No, you're her doppelganger,"

"What!" I looked at my mother with a confused look.

"Klaus realized as the years went on and he searched for the relatives of our family that each girl born into the family ended up look exactly like Evelyn."

"So I'm like Elena?"

"In a way yes, you're a doppelganger for another reason but yes,"

I let out a sign. This was a lot to take in but I wasn't able to process it as my phone rang. I pulled it out and noticed it was Elena. My mother gave me a look.

"It's Elena," I said before answering it. "What's up?"

"Luka and Jonas are dead. Luka was killed by Damon as he tried to pull the dagger from Elijah and then Jonas came after me and Katherine killed him," Elena got right to the point.

"Wait a minute, Katherine's out of the tomb? I asked as I stood up. I could see my mother's head snap up at the sound of her name.

"I guess when we killed Elijah the compulsion was broken and she got free," She explained.

"Oh so Luka and Jonas are officially dead," I asked and once again this got my mother's attention. I knew I had a lot to explain.

"Yes"

"Wow, ok well I'll stop by later. I've got a lot on my mind right now," I said.

"Will your mother let you?" Elena questioned.

"Believe me she will. Talk to you later," and I hung up on her this time.

"What is going on Amelia?" My mom asked me once I ended the call.

"Ok so I guess it's my turn to explain" I said as I sat back down.

"Yes,"

And that's where I went in detail about Damon and Stefan being vampires; Katherine being the one that turned them. I then told her how she returned to Mystic Falls and we locked her in a tomb. I told her about Bonnie being a witch and Caroline being turned into a vampire. I explained the kidnapping of Rose, Elijah, the werewolves and lastly what just happen tonight. The things I kept out were my plan to take Elena's place in the sacrifice.

"So you knew most of this all along," my mother asked.

"In ways yes," I shrugged.

"You know, I knew there was something weird about Damon. Never liked that boy," my mother mumbled." Now I know why."

"Yes well I have to go talk to Elena so I'll see you later," I stood up once again.

"Amelia," I looked at my mother. "Please be careful."

"I will be home later," I turned, grabbed my coat and walked out the door.

* * *

><p>I knocked on Elena's door and she opened it. When she saw me she smiled and pulled me into a hug.<p>

"I'm surprised you mother let you out," She said once we pulled apart.

"Let's just say we got to talk and understand certain things," I said.

Elena's eyes widen" Did she tell you about the connection to Klaus?"

"Yep but I'll tell you about that later. I kind of don't want to think about it right now."

"That bad?" Elena questioned.

"You could say that so you going to let me in or not?" I asked with a small smile.

"Oh yeah," she stepped aside and let me walk in. "Jenna's in the kitchen eating Ice Cream."

"That's the best way to get over problem's," I muttered before heading for the kitchen. I could hear Elena laughing as she followed.

Jenna turned around and looked at me. "Amelia, it's good to see you."

"And you," I said before opening the freezer. "Is there any Ice cream left?" I asked.

"Yep right there on the bottom of the freezer," she pointed out.

"Oh found it," I said and grabbed it. As I took the lid off and dug in just as the door bell rang again. Elena, Jenna and I all looked at each other before Jenna got up to answer it.

Once out of the room and I looked at Elena. She gave me a worried look before following Jenna. I grabbed my ice cream and followed but as we came around the corner I ran into Elena.

"Geez Elena," I snapped before looking over her shoulder. A young woman stood at the door, in a way she looked like Elena.

"I'm Elena's mother," the women spoke and my eyes widen and I glanced at Elena for her to explain.

"Isobel," Elena gasped

* * *

><p><strong>I hope the flash back parts weren't too cheesy or nothing… kinda not sure about them and I'm not sure I explained it every well but I did my best…. Please review and let me know your thoughts.<strong>


	17. Know Thy Enemy

**Ok so first off I want to say sorry for not posting much for awhile. I've been busy because of missing school for being sick and TVD convention I am behind. Next weeks finals so I shall be done and have a slightly more time to write. Now I hope you enjoy and sorry if there are grammar mistakes. **

* * *

><p><strong>Know Thy Enemy <strong>

"Hello Elena," Isobel spoke but I never took my eyes off Elena. She stood there not knowing what to say. I bet she was more worried about Jenna being mad then me.

"It's nice to see you again," Isobel added.

Jenna turned her head and looked at Elena. "Again?" she questioned.

Elena was lost for words as she walked towards Jenna. I just stood where I was.

"Um,"

Isobel turned to Jenna" You must be the women who is dating my Husband," She smiled at Jenna."I need to speak to Elena. May I come in?"

This got Elena to speak. "No, no don't... don't invite her in."

"I need to talk to you Elena," Isobel sternly said.

"No," Elena shouted before slamming the door in her face. She turned around and leaned against it.

"You knew she was still alive," Jenna asked. I couldn't see her face to see the reaction."Rick… John did they know?" she asked.

"I can explain everything Jenna-"

"No," and Jenna turned and headed up the stairs.

"Jenna no please," and Elena went after her. I just stood there watching them. I felt bad that I couldn't do something.

A few minutes later, Elena came down the stairs with her phone to her ear "Isobel just showed up at the door and Jenna's freaking out and I don't know what to do," Elena said into the phone.

_I'm going home for the night_ I mouthed to her. I made my hand into a phone and put it to my ear. _Call me if you need anything._ I then turned and walked out the front door with my ice cream.

* * *

><p>The next day I was woken to the sound of my phone going off. I reached over to my night stand and grabbed it. "Hello"<p>

"Wake up sleepy head," I heard Damon's cheerful voice.

"What do you want Damon?" I groaned.

"Well Elena told me you had a lot on your mind so I thought maybe going on a little witchy hunt with the amazing me would get your mind off it all," Damon said. "So what do you say?"

"Fine," I groaned. "But only if Bonnie is going too"

"Of course,"

"Ok then I'll mee-"

"I'll pick you up in an hour," and he hung up.

"Sometimes I hate him," I groaned before sitting up. As I did the door to my room opened up.

"Going somewhere?" My mother asked.

"Yep and sadly with Damon" I added.

"Why with him?" I noticed my mom cringe at the thought.

"He's looking for some witchy thing for Bonnie. Has something to do with killing Klaus." I explained as I grabbed some clothes. "Not sure on all the facts since I haven't been near them in awhile.

"Oh well since it's to kill Klaus I will let you go but make sure to call me if you're out late. I don't know when Klaus will show up." she then shut my door to leave me to change.

Damon opened the door to Luka and Jonas's Apartment. He stuck his hand through to make sure they were really dead before he stepped into the house.

"Yep," he said as he walked farther into the room. "Everyone is dead."

"We should pack up the grimores. They spent years collecting them. I want to make sure their safe," Bonnie stated as I walked in and glanced at all the stuff on the wall; Jeremy doing the same thing.

"You know we could just get another match and cremate them," Damon stated.

"Damon!" I snapped, he smirked at me before Bonnie got his attention.

"Don't be disrespectful," she glared at him before looking down at the body."Not to him."

"Fine I'll bury him," Damon snapped before covering the body.

"So what exactly are we looking for?" Jeremy asked.

"Well I'm guessing a book ,"I motioned to the shelf full of books.

"Well according to Luke's dad one of these contains a spell that will let me harness the energy that's left behind from when a witch dies violently."

We all but Damon began to look through the books but of course Damon had to speak. "I didn't know you and father witch were so close?"

"We weren't, "Bonnie snapped. "But when he gave me my powers back he gave me a message. If I can find the spot in town where the old Salem witch were burned, I can harness there energy to use when I need it."

"Great we will have to put that on our list of things to do today," Damon said with a knowing smile. "Harness ancient dead witch power"

"You know where the witches were burned?" I spoke up. This made Bonnie and Jeremy looked at Damon shocked.

"Did I forget to mention that," Damon smirked. I just rolled my eyes and turned away.

"Are we going to have to look through everyone of these books until we find the right spell?" Jeremy asked.

"And this will take hours" I mumbled.

"Not exactly," Bonnie said before she stood in front of the book case and began to concentrate. Lifting her hands and mumbling a few words. And suddenly a book fell off the book case. She leaned down and grabbed it. "It's this one."

"No really," I laughed.

"Great, grab the rest lets go" Damon said.

I rolled my eyes as we began to grab a few more books before leaving.

* * *

><p>Damon and I returned to the Salvatore house. I actually didn't have a choice since Damon was making me. I really would rather not be near him but since he was driving I couldn't do anything about it. We pulled into the drive way and I hopped out and walked into the house.<p>

As I walked into the living room, I saw Stefan and Elena sitting on the couch staring at the wall. "And you look like you have seen a ghost." I whispered.

"More like an Isobel ghost," Damon spoke up next to me.

"She's still here?" I asked.

"Yep, and she wants to help protect me," Elena said.

"Actually both of you" Stefan spoke up. "She mentioned she knew about you and your relationship with Klaus so she said she would protect both of you"

"She knows about me?" I asked

"Yep," Stefan leaned back against the couch.

"Amelia, is there anything in the story your mother told you about your history that we could use for when Klaus shows up?" Elena asked.

I felt Damon stiffen next to me. "You talked to your mother?" he questioned.

"Yeah," I mumbled to him before looking at Elena."Nothing that would help no"

Elena signed before leaning into Stefan. "Do you think that Isobel is telling the truth that word gotten out about the doppelganger?" Elena asked Stefan as I took a seat next to her and Damon plopped down in the chair.

"Look I don't trust a word that she says but I think we would be stupid to ignore the warning," Stefan answered.

Elena nodded her head in understanding.

"No no, you both should just say here?" Damon spoke up. "It's better for us to keep an eye on you both"

"What in a house that any Vampire can enter," Stefan stated" No their houses are safer."

"Then we will stay at their house then" Damon added.

"So is that the plan. Neither of you let us out of your sight again?" Elena asked.

"Well let me know when you come up with another plan but until then I will be staying at Amelia's house"

"Wait, No, " I spoke up. "You are not stepping foot in my house again."

"There's no other way," Damon stated.

I glared daggers at Damon before leaning back against the couch. "Well someone's going to have to join me and Elena at the Lockwood lunch in."

"That would be me," Stefan said as he gave Elena a sweet smile.

"Not me I have witch stuff with Bonnie to attend too."

"So does that mean you are taking her to the-"At that point Damon put his finger up to silence Elena and Katherine walked in.

"Don't get quiet on my account," She spoke and I rolled my eyes."If you have a plan to combated the appending vampire of doom then please do tell"

We all just sat in silence. Damon grinned at me making me look in a different direction. I began to fiddle with my hands.

"Seriously," Katherine looked at us."What is the plan to get us out of this mess… hmm. I delivered you a moonstone, a werewolf, and a dagger to bring Klaus here to kill him and right now all you have is a moonstone of course that's what you tell me?"

"No we have it," Damon spoke up.

"Where is it?" Katherine asked.

"It's in a very safe place," Damon answered.

"I have been honest with you time to return the favor."

"Let me be honest with you," Damon started." Don't mistake that we haven't set you on fire in your sleep for trust." Damon ended that with his famous smirk.

"Fine be that way," and she walked out of the room a little annoyed.

I looked at everyone before just closing my eyes for awhile.

* * *

><p>I got to the Lockwood lunch in late. I had to convince Stefan very hard to let me go home alone and change. If it was Damon it would never have happened so I was glad he wasn't coming.<p>

As I pulled up I noticed a bunch of people hurrying from the Lockwood's. Their faces were shocked and worried. I hopped out of my car and just as Stefan and Elena came hurrying down the steps. I ran up to them.

"What is going on?" I asked.

"John was attacked," Stefan said.

"What!" I was shocked.

"Stay here where you will be safe. I'm going to go get Damon," Stefan said before he dragged Elena away.

Something wasn't right so I followed behind Stefan and Elena. That's when Stefan threw Elena against the car. The rest I couldn't see until Stefan was tossed like nothing into the bushes and Elena… no Katherine got in the car and drove away. Once she was gone I ran to where Stefan was.

"Stefan wake up. Come one Stefan," I was shaking him but he didn't get up that's when I noticed his phone and I grabbed it and dialed Damon's number. I had left my own phone in the car.

"Stefan," Damon said."How did I beat you, Elena and Amelia home?"

"Wrong person Damon,"

"Amelia, why do you have Stefan's phone?" Damon questioned.

"Because Katherine decided to take Elena and put Stefan out with some Vervain," I stated and turned when I heard Stefan groan.

"What!" I heard Damon say before the phone was slammed down and I heard some shuffling "No No No" I heard Damon say before there was a loud crash.

"Where are you? I'm coming to get you," Damon snapped into the phone.

"At the Lockwood's," and we hung up.

"Was that Damon?" Stefan asked as he started to come around.

"Yes and he's coming to get us," I answered.

* * *

><p>The three of us pulled up to a house and Damon and Stefan hopped out.<p>

"Wait here," Damon sternly said to me and I didn't plan to move. He was pretty pissed off.

I waited in the car for about 10 seconds before they came storming out of the house by the looks of it the place was empty. They climb in the car and Damon slammed his hand against the steering wheel.

"Now what do we do?" I asked.

"I don't know," Stefan sternly said. I knew they weren't mad at me. They were worried for Elena and so was I.

As we sat there thinking my phone went off. I pulled it out and the look on my face they both knew it was Elena. I put it to my ear."Are you alright?" I asked.

"I'm fine but Klaus had compelled Isobel. He knows about me but most of you. Isobel told me before she killed herself to tell you that you might want to go home." I didn't hear the rest of what she said because I tossed my phone on the seat beside me before looking at Stefan.

"Move," I sternly said.

"Don't be stupid Amelia," Stefan said. "We will all go together."

"No, you have to get Elena," I said as I felt the tears began to fall. "I need to see if my mother's ok Stefan."

Damon reached over and grabbed my hand. "We will stop there and I'll let Stefan pick Elena up," He softly said. "But we are not letting you go alone."

As he said this Stefan had taken my phone and told Elena what was going on before he handed the phone to me and Damon drove off.

Once we arrived at the house, the front door was wide open and I took a deep breath before racing into the house. Damon was right behind me. When we entered, the place was a disaster; everything was tossed to the ground. The furniture was broken but what I noticed was the note nailed to the door. I grabbed it and ripped it down.

_To my dearest Amelia,_

_You are more beautiful then I would have dreamed. I'm guessing your mother told you of Evelyn once so I'm guessing you know the tale. You are as beautiful as Evelyn was even if you look just like her. I'm looking forward to meeting you in person but until then I have your mother and you will get her back if you don't leave town. Tell your dear Elena not to disappear anywhere either. I'm going to need her for a certain sacrifice. Until we meet._

_~ Klaus_

I crumbled the note up and tossed it across the room before leaning against the wall. Damon stood off a little ways watching me before he picked the letter up and read it himself. I on the other hand was thinking about it.

He had my mother. He was using her as bait and he was coming. I felt myself letting go of all the emotion of the last few days take over. I slide down the wall, cradling my arms around me as I just let myself cry. I didn't pay attention when Damon walked over to me. I didn't feel him lift me into his arms and carry me away. All I thought about was my mother, Klaus and how I was never going to survive this. I was going to die just like Evelyn had because I was never going be Klaus's. I was never going be a victim that gave in.

* * *

><p><strong>Well let me know if you liked or didn't? Also I'm going to be starting a KlausOC story sometime. I finally found a idea for a story so I'll see how far I get with it. **


	18. The Last Dance

**Well, this had to be one of my favorite chapters ^_^. I also just loved this episode ... he he. Has to be one of my favorites of Season 2. **

* * *

><p><strong>The Last Dance<strong>

I felt someone lightly shaking me awake so I opened my eyes to see Damon's concerned face staring at me. He smiled at me when he noticed I was awake.

"You've been asleep for awhile I thought I'd wake you up to get something to eat" Damon spoke softly.

"What time is it?" I asked as I sat up.

"About noon" he sat on the edge of the bed.

"Oh wow" I whispered before running my hands through my hair. The two of us just sat there in silence for awhile. Damon sat there watching me with a concerned look and It took me awhile to realize why he was staring at me that's when last night's events came to my mind. I turned my gaze away from him, avoided looking him in the eye. That's when he reached forward and tucked a strand of my hair behind my ear.

"How are you doing?" He asked.

"If you want the honest truth I'd have to say I'd rather be dead right now" I whispered.

"It's a good thing I'm keeping an eye on you isn't it" Damon stated.

I looked up into his beautiful blue eyes. "I guess so"

That's when the front door slammed shut. I gave Damon a confused look which he returned.

"I'm going to see what's going on. Why don't you get cleaned up and come down" Damon suggested as he stood up. He gave me a playful wink before walking out of the room.

* * *

><p>About a half hour later, I came walking down stairs. I entered the living room right as Damon was speaking.<p>

"So we go to the dance and find him"

"What's going on?" I asked and all heads turned towards me. They all had worried looks and they glanced between each other. "Seriously, what's going on?"

"Um Klaus is in town. He compelled someone at school to tell Elena he'd be at the Decade Dance" Damon spoke up as he took a step towards me.

I guessed it was because of the way my face went from confused to being freaked out by just them saying his name.

"We need to get back to the subject at how" Stefan spoke up. He gave me a worried but sorry look for saying so."How are we suppose to find him at the dance if we don't even know what he looks like"

"Something tells me he's not going to be sixteen and pimply" Damon suggested. That made me crack a smile and Damon winked at me.

"He can be anywhere at any time. He compelled someone at school" Stefan gave Elena a look."It's not as safe as you guys thought huh?"

That was when there was a knock at the door and since I was closes I walked over and opened the door. Alaric stood before me and he just stared at me which was weird.

"Um please do come in Rick" I said as I walked away.

"There you are" Damon spoke up when he noticed Alaric.

"I'm sorry I'm late" he said before giving me one last once over.

"Hey I need you to put me down as a chaperone at the dance tonight. Klaus made his first move." Damon told Alaric who didn't seem as shocked as I thought he would.

"Ok so we find him and then what" Elena butted in.

"What is are plan of attack?" I asked.

"Me" Bonnie instantly said. "I'm the plan"

Everyone narrowed their eyes on Bonnie.

"He has no idea how much power I can channel. If you can find him I can kill him" Bonnie sternly said.

Alaric then started laughing. "That's not going to be that easy. He is the biggest badiest vampire around"

"Alaric has a point. I mean what if he-"Damon then suddenly blurred at Bonnie who instantly shot him across the room.

Everyone looked at Damon then Bonnie with surprised or happy looks.

"Well I was impressed" Stefan stated.

"I'm going have to keep Bonnie at my side so she can do that to him every time he bugs me" I said with a small laughed and Damon just smirked. I think mostly because I actually smiled.

"It doesn't matter if he's an original. I can take down anyone who comes in my way. "Bonnie looked at Elena. "I can kill him Elena. You know I can"

* * *

><p>That night Elena and I were looking through some of Stefan and Damon's family members old clothes. We were trying to find costumes for the dance tonight.<p>

"What do you think of this?" I asked as I held up a dress that was blue with spots. "Sexy hippie?"

"Oh sexy" Elena said with a giggle.

"I know you are" Stefan teased as he walked into the room.

"And I want to puke" I mumbled and I heard Stefan chuckled.

"Well I'll leave you two to do you know," I waved my hands before I walked out of the room to give them some alone time. As I walked out, I ran into Damon who looked rather hot. He was dressed in a black shirt and had on leather pants.

"Like what you see?" he teased.

"Actually no" I lied before going by him but he stopped me.

"Are you sure you want to do this? "He asked.

I studied his face and could see he was really worried.

"I have too" I whispered."He has my mother; I'll do anything to get her back Damon even if it means leaving with him"

"I won't let him take you" Damon snapped suddenly, making me flinch." I won't let it"

"If it's the only way to get her back then I have too Damon" I sternly said."I'm not going to let anything happen to the people I love, especially my mother"

Damon touched my arm. "I'll find another way then but I won't let him take you"

"Damon-"I stopped when Stefan and Elena walked out of Stefan's room. I glanced at them before moving away from Damon and down the stairs. Leaving them watch me leave.

* * *

><p>I got out of the car, I was wearing a similar outfit to Elena's but mine was light blue and I had curled my hair and put part of it up into a pony tail. I stood there staring at the school Damon came up beside me.<p>

"Ready?" he asked as he offered me his arm.

I looked at his arm before slipping my arm through his. "Lead the way."

Damon smirked down at me before leading towards the door. Elena, Stefan, Bonnie and Jeremy joined us and we all walked inside together. As we walked into the gym, everyone was slow dancing. My eyes instantly began scanning the gym for any signs of Klaus but there were so many students and people in there I didn't think we would ever find them.

"Thanks for being here everybody" I turn my gaze to the stage to see Diana talking into the microphone, the music coming to a stop. Everyone started to clap. "We have a special shout out tonight. This is for Elena and Amelia"

All are faces turned to worried looks as Damon, Stefan, Elena turned their head towards the stage at the mention of are names.

"From Klaus" the mention of his name seriously sent a shiver up my spine. I wanted to turn and run right then and I might have if it wasn't for Damon, he had reached over and squeezed my hand.

The rest of them began to look around for Klaus but I guess they realized it was useless with so many people in here.

"That was a lame cheap shot" Damon finally snapped, still not letting go of my hand."He's just trying to bait us"

"I know everyone here" Elena stated.

"Same" I added glancing around.

"Maybe he's not here" Stefan suggested."He just wants us to believe that he is"

"It's a party people" Damon gave me a small smile" Blend in. Let him come to us"

"Good idea" Bonnie said as she grabbed Jeremy's hand and started to drag him away.

"No no, I'd really don't feel like dancing" Jeremy complained as she dragged him along.

"Too bad" Bonnie grumbled before they disappeared into the crowd.

"There's Rick" Damon said. He squeezed my hand as he dragged me over to Rick. We weaved through the crowd of people until we stood next to Rick. Once again, he began eyeing me up which gave me shivers.

"Special occasion huh?" Rick finally said as he turned his gaze off of me."This guys a little twisted."

"I'm not impressed." Damon snarled. I looked up at his face to see he was still looking around.

"No?" Rick asked and Damon just shrugged.

"He's a twisted man. I have to agree with you Rick." I muttered.

"Let me know if you see anything out of wack," Damon said before pulling me towards the dance floor.

"Where are you taking me Damon?" I asked.

"Well since we're here, I'm going to dance with you. That is if you don't mind," Damon winked at me before dragging to the middle of the dance floor. He stopped and twirled me in a circle before pulling me to him. I felt his arms wrap around me and I felt a smile cross my face.

"Well Mister Salvatore, someone knows how to dance." I smirked up at him.

"I've got moves you've never seen." Damon chuckled and wiggled his eye brows at me suggestively making me laugh then before I knew it he had spun me out once again before twirling me back to him. I felt myself giggling the whole time.

"I'm glad I am able to still make you smile. Even after all you have been through so far." Damon murmured.

"I think you'd be the only on to do so Damon," I answered.

"Good," He smiled down at me before pulling me close to where I was able to lay my head on his chest as we slowly moved to the song. I felt him kiss my head before laying his gentle on mine. We just stood there enjoying each other's company.

* * *

><p>The night went on and nothing happened. Damon had ditched me with Elena for awhile and he went out to the dance floor and I haven't seen him since. That's when I saw Jeremy standing off at the side with a face like thunder. I looked at Elena's and nodded my head towards Jeremy. She saw my nod and looked in the direction. She frowned before grabbing my hand pulled me with her an I approached him.<p>

"What are those two up to?" She asked him.

"Who knows." He replied in a monotone voice.

"Is there something going on Jer?" Elena questioned.

"Are you okay?" I asked concerned.

He nodded his head looking anywhere but us. "I'm fine." He answered. "I'm fine." He repeated before storming off.

"Well that was weird." I said as my brows furrowed in confusion.

Elena nodded. "Hey is everything okay?" Stefan asked as he came up beside Elena.

"We're not sure," Elena answered.

"I'll go after him." I said as I turned in that direction but Stefan grabbed my arm.

"You can't go running off by yourself. It's not safe and Damon would seriously kill you" He stated then turned back around to Elena. "Go and dance with Bonnie or Caroline." Elena nodded before Stefan followed me. We walked out of the dance all and down one of the deserted corridors. "Jeremy!" He called. Jeremy whirled around then sighed. "What're you doing?"

"We need to stick together." I added.

"I'm fine okay." He held up his hand and twisted his ring around. "I've got my ring." Stefan and I eyed him curiously as his face furrowed and then he looked down at the ground.

"Jeremy, you know you can tell us anything right?" I said softly.

He nodded. "I-it- it's Bonnie." He stuttered.

"What is it?" Stefan inquired. Jeremy raised his head but made no attempt to talk. "Hey, if you've got something on your mind spit it out."

"If Bonnie takes on Klaus…. Channeling all that energy's going to kill her." He answered sadly.

"What?" I gasped.

"She didn't want you and Elena to know because she knew you'd try to stop her and then it could be you that could end up dead. What am I supposed to do?" He asked broken.

"You're not going to do anything," I told him sternly. "because Bonne's not going to die because she's not going to take on Klaus."

"But then you'll die." He protested.

"I won't let Bonnie die for me and Elena." I replied before storming off back to the dance. As soon as I spotted Bonnie I walked over to her. "We need to talk." I said sternly as I grabbed her arm and dragged her out of the school. We passed Elena and I nodded for her to follow us outside. We walked for awhile in silence, once away from everyone did I start in on Bonnie.

"How could you not tell us Bonnie?" I screeched.

"What's going on?" Elena asked.

"If Bonnie harness all the power to kill Klaus. It will kill here." I explained not taking my eyes off of Bonnie.

"What!" gasped Elena. She turned her gaze to Bonnie. "Why didn't you tell us?"

"Because I knew you'd both react like this," She answered knowing what we were on about.

"No, no way it's not an option." I hissed.

"It's our only option." Bonnie argued.

"Then we'll find another way." Elena said.

"Bonnie you're not dying to save our lives." I protested.

"I have the power to save you; if I don't use it and something happens that will kill me more."

"We can't let you." Elena replied.

"Answer me one question if it were reversed would you do it for me?" She asked.

"In a heartbeat." I answered without hesitating while Elena nodded.

"Then you know why I have too."

"No." Elena said softly as tears formed in her eyes. "NO!" She said more firmly.

"You're our best friend Bonnie; we're not going to let you die." I said.

"Elena, Amelia, Bonnie!" Rick shouted as he ran up to us. "He has Jeremy."

"WHAT?" All 3 of us gasped in unison.

"Klaus has Jeremy." Rick stated. "Come on." He jogged off and opened a side door so all three of us ran through it.

We followed him through all the corridors none of us knowing where we were actually going. "So where are you taking us?" Elena asked finally.

Alaric sighed. "Just a little further."

"Wait something isn't right." I observed as I stopped walking.

"Where's Jeremy?" Bonnie question as her and Elena stopped as well.

Alaric turned around and laughed. "I just had to get away from that dance. The 60s ugh!" Rick smirked. "Not my decade, I mean whose call was that anyway; I much preferred the 20s."Bonnie, Elena and I looked at each other in confusion. "I mean the style, the parties, the jazz."

"Alaric are you on vervain?" I asked.

He stopped in his advance towards us. "Now why would you ask me that question?"

"He's been compelled." Elena stated as Bonnie took a protective stance in front of us.

"Nope try again" He said popping the 'p'.

"What's going on?" Bonnie inquired.

He rolled his eyes. "Okay I'll give you a hint, I'm not Alaric."

I froze as his words slowly sunk into my brain. My eyes widen in surprise before I started taking steps backwards. Elena noticed and glanced at me with a curious look.

"Klaus?" I shuttered as the words left my lips.

A big Cheshire grin spread across his face as his eyes locked onto me. It was like he was taunting me as he spoke."Surprise!"

"No, it's not possible." Elena denied as she shook her head from side to side.

"Just relax Elena I'm not here to hurt you." Then his gaze flickered over to me once more "And not you yet Amelia, darling; neither of you are on my hit list tonight." He paused and his eyes landed on Bonnie. I knew instantly why he was here. He knew about Bonnie's powers. He planned this.

"But you are." He said staring at Bonnie before charging at he but she saw it coming and flung him back in to the lockers. He started laughed as he pulled himself back up to his feet, like the blow didn't even faze him.

"Did I mention that I know a witch? You're going to have to hit me a lot harder than that." He charged at her again but she hurled him backwards in to the trophy cabinet. The glass shattered and he fell to the ground but he didn't even seem fazed he just got up chuckling again. "By all means fire away; if you kill this body I'll just get a new one, maybe Jeremy."

"GO." Bonnie ordered. "RUN!" She spun around and linked her arm with Elena. I stood there staring, I was still shocked he was here at all. I then felt Elena grabbing my arm and dragging me behind her the both ran back through the double doors we came through. As we went through Bonnie turned around and flung the doors shut behind us and then we ran straight in to Damon.

"Amelia, where have you been?" He questioned me but then he noticed are fearful faces." What happened?" He questioned.

"Klaus is in Alaric body." I stated, panting as I tried getting my breath back.

"What?" He asked in confusion.

"Like he is possessing him or something." Bonne explained.

"You two go find Stefan now!" Damon said instantly to Elena and I nodded before we linked hands and ran off.

We ran back in to the dance when I suddenly froze. "What? What's wrong?" Elena question worriedly.

"Nothing," I said as I shook myself. "You go find Stefan I'm going back."

"What? Why?"

"To make sure Bonnie doesn't do anything stupid." I stated before I took off in the direction we'd just came. I ran in to Damon first though but he was alone. "Where is Bonnie?" I asked as panic started to set in.

"She's doing what she has to do," He answered.

"What? Where is she?" I shouted.

"Amelia let her do this!"

"Damn it Damon, where is she?" I screamed. But he started silent. I let out a frustrated scream as I pushed against his chest and started running again. I looked around frantically not knowing which room she was in. But then I looked in the canteen to see the lights were flashing and paper was flying everywhere. Bonnie stood in the middle of it slightly hunched over her arms outstretched and blood trickling from her nose. "BONNIE NOOOO!" I screamed. She turned her head in my direction and smiled weakly. I ran the few remaining feet but Bonnie slammed the door in face. "BONNIE!" I cried as I bashed against the doors. Tears were streaming down my face but I couldn't give up. I ran against the doors putting all my body strength behind it but they wouldn't budge. "BONNIE! NO!" Sparks started to fly from the lights above her head then and I redoubled my efforts. "BONNIE PLEASE!" I begged.

She took her gaze away from Klaus then and looked at me. "Please." I mouthed as I shook my head. She smiled before letting out a blood curdling scream; the lights exploded sending the room in to darkness and the she dropped to the floor. "NOOOOOO!" I yelled as the doors flew open and I ran in dropping to my knees and pulling her in to my lap.

Alaric or Klaus rather stood there smirking at me evilly. "I'll be seeing you around Amelia," He purred before disappearing in to thin air.

"Bonnie?" I whispered. "Please you have to wake up." I cried as I shook her slightly but her body was unresponsive as her wide chocolate eyes stared up at me. Footsteps in the doorway made my head snap up. Elena stood there with tears in her eyes with Stefan standing not too far behind her. "Elena!" I sobbed. "She's not breathing. She won't wake up." Elena ran over to us then and dropped to her knees beside me. I looked up at Stefan with desperate eyes. "Stefan you can help her. Please. You can give her your blood." I said in between sobs. "Please Stefan you have too. Just do something please!"

He shook his head sadly as his eyes filled with tears. "It's too late," He whispered. "I'm sorry."

"No." I stated as I shook my head furiously. Elena wrapped her arms around me as we both shook with sobs. "It can't be."

"There has to be something, Stefan anything." Elena cried but he only shook his head.

I cradled Bonnie closer to my chest and smoothed the hair from her face. "Come on Bonnie, just wake up please just wake up. PLEASE!" I sobbed.

"Stefan get them out of here." Damon commanded. At the sound of his voice I looked up at him as he strolled in to the room. "I'll deal with the body."

"What do you mean deal with it?" Elena questioned.

"The sheriff can't know about this; the last thing we need is another mysterious death." He explained as he walked over to us and tried to take Bonnie from my arms but I wouldn't let him.

"THIS IS BONNIE!" I screamed.

"Get her out of here now!" Damon ordered. "So I can deal with this." He added. Stefan lifted Elena to her feet then he came and lifted me. I tried to wiggled out of his grip but he was too strong. But I couldn't take my eyes of Bonnie.

"Oh my god Jeremy." Elena gasped. "What about Jeremy?"

"I'll find him." Damon replied just as Stefan started to usher me and Elena out.

"Nooo!" I cried as Bonnie's lifeless eyes started to get further and further away. "Bonnie." I whispered broken.

* * *

><p>I sat on the sofa hugging my knees to my chest as I watched the flames dance in the fire. Elena was seated in a chair across the room. Stefan walked into the room and quietly handed me a drink. I took it and stared at the wall in front of me without a word. Silent tears were streaming down my face.<p>

"Here, drink this." Stefan said as he handed Elena a cup.

"I can't." Elena replied.

"Yeah, yes you can please just drink this, the both of you." Elena took it from him with shaky hands and took a hesitant sip. I just stared at mine before setting on the table in front of me. I noticed Stefan frown at me but didn't push me. I bet because I had been silent since we left the school.

"This was all my fault." Elena blurted as more tears fell.

"No, no it wasn't." Stefan assured. "This was all Klaus. Klaus did this." He took Elena's hand gently and rubbed it in a comforting gesture.

The door opened then and Damon strolled in. Elena shot up off the sofa and stormed towards him. "What did you do with her?" She asked. I sat on the couch just staring at anything but them.

"Will you please calm her down?" He said to Stefan.

"No, don't talk like I'm not standing right in front of you." Elena said sternly as she waved at Stefan to keep quiet.

"Please calm down." Damon replied speaking each word carefully.

"You knew? Didn't you? That if she harnessed all that power she would die didn't you?" Elena questioned.

"Yes." He stated bluntly. "Yes I knew.

I turned my head at his words and that's when I saw Elena's hand shoot out and connected with the side of his face. I flinched as I heard the loud slap but his face snapped up though with no effect. I sat there staring at him. He knew and didn't tell me. He kept a secret from me. He glanced over at me and we locked eyes but I quickly turned away and stared at the floor again.

"You need to listen and prepare for what I'm about to say." He said sternly his gaze flickering back to Elena's for a millisecond before locking back on Elena. "Bonnie had to die." Elena huffed but he continued. "Klaus using Alaric's body was a total surprise; she wasn't prepared for that and he wasn't going to stop and we weren't going to be able to stop him until he knew she was dead… he had to believe it."

"What?" Elena gasped

"She cast a spell, Bonnie's okay." He answered

Elena let a smile cross her face and she turned and hugged Stefan. They shared a comforting hug before Elena turned to me.

"Amelia did you hear that? Bonnie's alive." I looked up at my friend and nodded, smiling. I was happy but I was still scared. Klaus was out there, with my Mother. He wanted Elena to sacrifice and me for whatever reason he does.

Elena frowned and went say something but Damon cut her off. "Why don't you two go get some sleep." I could see he was hinting for them to leave.

"Um, yeah come on Elena." Stefan said and wrapped his arm around her and guided her out of the room leaving Damon and I alone.

We both were quiet. We didn't say a word. I didn't even look at him. I soon felt the side of the couch shift and a hand gripped my knee softly.

"Either you're mad at me or you're so happy you don't know what to say? I'm hoping for the second." Damon whispered.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath before looking up and locking eyes. "You kept something from me Damon. You knew she would die, you knew how close I was to her but you never said anything to me." I felt tears begin to form in my eyes. "I've already lost my mother to Klaus how could you let him take something more from me..." I felt anger rise in me at this point. "How could you!" I partly shouted.

"Amelia, please calm down," Damon whispered.

I shoved his hand off my lap and scooted away from him. I heard him let out a sign of frustration.

"Amelia, please don't. I did it to protect you and Elena. If it ever comes down to the witch and you, I'd gladly let Bonnie die. "He paused for a second and I took that as a chance to glare at him and that's when he locked eyes with me and continued. "I will always choose you"

"Well then this relationship, friendship whatever you call this messed up thing we have, won't work Damon, "I snarled as I stood to my feet. "I'm not going to let any more people die because of me. The second Klaus shows up at that door. "I pointed at the front door."I'm leaving with him like it or not. I'm not sacrificing anymore friends for me. You guys can work out how to keep Elena from dying but gladly leave me out of it because I'm going with him."

"Amelia, don't be-" Damon said as he stood up too.

"No, don't Damon. Don't start this crap with me. He took my mother, tried to kill Bonnie. How far will he go to get me? He'll kill everyone I love including you. I'm not letting that happen" I snapped.

"He kill me all he wants Amelia. I've lived a life but you haven't. I'd risk my life for yours any day." Damon snapped back.

"That's not the point Damon. Everyone is suffering because of me. I can't go on like this anymore. I can't be the reason for everyone's suffering. It hurts too much inside." I felt tears beginning to fall again.

"Hey, don't-" He stepped towards me and pull me into his arms. I should have fought him, I should have shoved him away but I needed the comfort, I need someone so I let myself be wrapped up in his arms, cradling my head on his chest as I sobbed. We stood there, holding each other until I stopped crying that's when He put his hand underneath my chin and raised it so I was looking him straight in to his eyes.

"I know you haven't believed me for the longest time but Amelia-" He paused as he stared at my face. "I love you. I love you so much and I'll do everything I can to protect you"

I froze at his words. They were so heartfelt and pure and from the look in his eyes I knew he was being sincere and truthful but what happens when Klaus takes me, what happens when everything is torn apart.

"Damon, I-" I froze with my words. I opened and closed my mouth for awhile. "I have to go."I whispered and pulled out of his embrace, turning to go but Damon grabbed my arm, stopping me.

"Amelia, don't!" Damon pleaded

"Leave me alone Damon, please" I begged as I shoved his arm off and rushed out the front door, leaving Damon to stare after me with a hurt look.

* * *

><p><strong>Duh, duh, duh... He finally uttered the two words and Amelia runs O_o. Tell me your thoughts? Concerns? etc which all means review lol<strong>


	19. Klaus

**So here's another chapter, I've got them all done for season two so I'm going to try and upload the next 3 as soon as possible ;). Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Klaus <strong>

I groaned as I heard the door bell ring. I rolled over and noticed that I was laying on the couch in the living room. My head also felt like it was going to explode. After leaving the Salvatore's last night I remember going to the bar and having a drink but everything after that was gone so I figured I went overboard. The door bell then rang again so I got up and opened it. There Elena stood at my door with Elijah.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"I asked Elijah to help us kill Klaus," Elena explained."He suggested you listen as well."

I glanced at the two before looking at myself "If you give me a half hour to change and clean up. I'll go"

"That's just fine," Elijah spoke. "I'll start the tale with Elena here as we wait."

I nodded and turn and ran up the stairs. About 30 minutes I was freshly showered, my hair straighten, clean part of clothes were on. I grabbed my bag and that's when I heard my phone going off. I reached into my bag and grabbed it. It was only Damon so I clicked ignore and then headed down the stairs.

"I have my own reasons for wanting Katerina to pay." I overheard Elijah explained to Elena. "There was a time when I would have done anything for Klaus because he was my brother."

I entered the room with a not so shocked look on my face but Elena gasped.

"Yes, Klaus is my brother." He clarified clearly amused at the shock look Elena gave.

"We heard that." I said after a few moments.

"We're just still processing." Elena stated.

"Well you are. My mother told me you were brothers so I've known for awhile." I shrugged.

"You didn't tell me?" Elena questioned.

"Didn't think it was important at the time," I gave her a apologetic look.

"Well, I'm a little behind the times but I believe the term you're looking for is OMG." Elijah smiled as he took a sip of his tea.

I burst out laughing at that. "I seriously never thought hearing someone say that would be as funny but it might be the fact that you're a 1000 year old vampire," I smirked.

"I'm glad I amuse you." He smiled while Elena elbowed me in the ribs glaring at me. 'Ow' I mouthed to her as I rubbed my side.

* * *

><p>About twenty minutes later we were still talking about Klaus and his life.<p>

"There's a whole family of originals?" I questioned in disbelief.

"My father was a wealthy landowner in the village of Eastern Europe. Our mother bore seven children." He explained.

"So your parents were human?" Elena asked.

"Our whole family was, our origin in to vampires, is a very long story, but just know that we are the oldest vampire in the world." He stated. "We are the original family of vampires and from us all vampires were created." He explained.

"Right but Klaus is your brother and you want him dead?" I inquired.

"I need some air; I'm still feeling a tad… dead." He walked past us and out the front so we followed after him quickly.

"So as you've seen" He started once we were a safe distance from the house. "Nothing can kill an original, not sun, not fire, not even a werewolf bite. Only the wood from one tree; a tree which my family made sure was burnt."

"That's where the white ash for the dagger came from." Elena stated.

"Witches won't allow anything truly immortal to walk the earth; every creature has to have a weakness in order to maintain balance." He explained.

So if the sun can't kill an original then why is Klaus so obsessed with breaking the sun and the moon curse?" I asked confused.

"The curse of the sun and the moon is all so… biblical sounding, don't you think?" He questioned smirking as he tried hard not to laugh.

"What's so funny?" I asked in confusion.

"The sun and the moon curse is fake." He answered.

"I don't understand." Elena said shaking her head in confusion.

"So Klaus is the one who drew the Aztec sketches about the curse?" I asked.

"Roman scrolls, African tribal legends and any other continent we felt like planting it in." He said.

"But why?" Elena questioned.

"Easiest way to find the doppelganger and to get your hands on some long lost moonstone is to have every single member of two warring species looking for them."

"So it's not Aztec at all?" I asked.

"No, it just doesn't exist." He answered.

"Huh?" Elena and I blurted together.

"Klaus and I faked the sun and the moon curse dating back over a thousand years ago."

"But if there's no curse-" I started but he cut me off.

"Oh, there's a curse but it's just not that one. The real ones much worse, it's a curse placed on Klaus."

"What are you on about?" Elena asked.

"Klaus has been trying to break it for the last 1000 years and you two are his only hope." He explained.

"Well what is this curse?" I questioned.

"You're phone will not stop its incessant buzzing." He said as he pulled it out of his pocket and handed it to Elena. "Answer it please."

"Stefan." Elena greeted as I looked over at the caller ID."What's up?"

I watched as Elena face got a panic look, then a worried look

"Okay, I'll be right there." She said before hanging up. "Klaus went after Jenna."

"What?" I gasped.

"She's alright Stefan saved her but I need to go to her right now." Elena answered.

"That's not part of our arrangement." Elijah stated.

"Please." I begged. "You don't need the both of us here and She will be back. We promise."We both looked up at Elijah who nodded his head reluctantly. Elena ran off then back in the direction of the Lockwood mansion.

"So tell me, what is Klaus' curse?" I asked.

"My family was quite close but Klaus and my father did not get on to well, but when we became vampires we discovered the truth, Klaus was not my father's son. My mother had been unfaithful many years before and this was her darkest secret. Klaus was from a completely different bloodline. Of course when my father discovered this, he hunted down and killed my mother's lover and his entire family not realizing that he was igniting a war between species that raged until this day."

"A war between species?" I questioned.

"The vampires and the werewolves." He answered.

"But what does that make Klaus? A vampire or a werewolf?"

"He's both." He stated. "A hybrid would be deadlier than any werewolf or vampire; nature would not stand for such an imbalance of power therefore the witches made sure that my brother's werewolf side became dormant." He explained.

"So that's the curse that Klaus wants to break?"

"He wants to trigger that part of him that's a werewolf." He stated. "If allowed Klaus will sire his own bloodline; he'll build his own race endangering not only vampires but everyone."

"But you helped him." I stated in disbelief.

"I helped him because I loved him, he was my brother and I would have willingly done anything for him." I nodded in understanding. "But that's all changed now, he must die."

"We have the dagger now so we can stop him."

"When a werewolf is wounded by silver, it heals, and original can't be killed by anything other than white oak ask on a silver dagger so you see the conundrum, the dagger does not work."

"So what are you saying? That Klaus can't be killed?" I questioned.

"There's one way to kill any supernatural element at the hand of the servants of nature themselves."

"A witch." I nodded in defeat as I thought about Bonnie." I sighed. "If they channel enough power they can kill him."

"The curse must be broken on a full moon when Klaus is in transition; then he'll be at his most vulnerable, and then a witch with enough power can kill Klaus."

"What if I told you that I knew a witch that has that much power?"

"Then I would tell you one more thing that you should know; I have a way to save the doppelganger."

"So you found a way to save Elena?" I asked in astonishment.

"Yes Amelia but unfortunately Katerina took matters in to her own hands and I believe you already know how that turned out."

"You cared about her didn't you?" I inquired.

"It's a common mistake I'm told and it's one I won't make again" he replied staring intently at me.

* * *

><p>We waited for Elena to return and Elijah repeated the story to her before we headed to the boarding house to confront the Salvatore Brothers. They all climbed out of the car but I stayed put. I was not going to see Damon. It was just too hard and after everything yesterday I for sure wasn't in the mood to see him.<p>

"Are you coming Amelia?" Elena asked.

"I'll just wait out here" I mumbled.

"But I told Damon I'd bring you back here"

"I can't see him Elena" I whispered."Not after yesterday"

"But he's been worried sick about you Amelia" Elena objected.

I felt my heart break at those words but I couldn't see him. I couldn't."I can't. Please don't tell him I'm out here"

Elena let out a sign "Ok fine but you owe me."

As she went to shut the door I stopped her."Can I steal the car?" I asked.

"Fine, but I'll be getting tomorrow" Elena pointed a warning finger at me before shutting the door and going into the house.

I sat there watching her go. I really wanted to go in and tell Damon the truth but I couldn't because Klaus was always on the back of my mind.

"What a surprise running into you here?" I wiped my head around to the back seat of the car but I only saw a glimpse of the man before everything went black.

* * *

><p><strong>Short and boring I know... Next few chapter should be interesting for you!<strong>


	20. The Last Day

**Well since that last chapter was short I decided to give you another. I hopefully plan to post the last two tomorrow(but with school and TVD & TSC Final maybe not but I don't know yet) then you will all have to wait for the story for Season three to start! **

* * *

><p><strong>The Last Day<strong>

I started to wake as I heard shuffling and talking going on around me. I opened my eyes to see a man that I had never seen before and Katherine.

"Aw, she wakes" The man stated as he noticed my eyes open.

"And who are you?" I asked a little confused.

The man smiled before leaning towards me, the smile on his face frighten me. "We finally meet in the flesh my dear," He hinted.

I tried to figure out what he was saying but it didn't register.

"For crying out loud its Klaus," Katherine spoke up, only to get a glare from the man himself.

"Klaus?"

"In the flesh in blood my dear," He said as he turned back to me, his face held a sweet but sort of evil smirk. He reached over and let the knuckles of his hand graze my cheek. I flinched away from him.

"Now none of that my dear" Klaus muttered annoyed.

"What do you expect me to do? Welcome you with a big hug and kiss? I think not especially after you took my mother" I snapped.

Klaus face turned into a glare" I'd watch your tongue or you will be digging up a grave for your precise mother" he snarled.

I sat there glaring daggers at him. I wanted to scream and curse at him but with my mother in his clutches I couldn't risk anything.

"Now since I've got your attention. We must get going I have a sacrifice to get ready for tonight," he then grabbed me by my arm and started dragging me towards the door. "I hope you behave Katherine," he shouted over his shoulder.

* * *

><p>Klaus pulled up to the Grill and instantly I saw Damon's car. Klaus noticed my look and smirked. "Now I need you to do me a favor darling"<p>

"I'm not your darling nor am I helping you do this sacrifice" I growled.

"Oh but you will otherwise your dear mother will be dead," He held up a phone."I just have to call one person and she will be dead."

I watched his expression before snarling at him."Fine, what do you want me to do?"

"That's my girl. Now I want you to go in there and see what Damon's plan is to protect Elena. "Klaus said.

"Alright simple enough," I grumbled and began to get out of the car but was stopped by Klaus's hand gripping my arm.

"Remember I'll be watching if anything goes wrong I'll be there in an instant. I don't plan on losing you yet my dear," He let his finger graze my cheek before he let me go."Now run along."

I climbed out of the car and strolled on into the Grill. It didn't take me long to find Damon and Alaric seated at the bar. I took a deep breath and walked up to the bar, taking a seat next to Damon.

"Yeah, yeah you did," Alaric said before glancing at me. Damon of course wasn't looking in my direction but when Alaric looked at me he turned his head. The instant he saw me he grabbed my arm.

"Where the hell have you been?" He growled."I've been worried sick and when Elena noticed her car still there last night we all thought something happen to you"

_Wouldn't he like to know_ I thought to myself. I shrugged his hand off me. "Just know I'm fine," I muttered.

"That's all you have to say after what happen. Don't you get it Amelia we were worried sick about you" Damon growled.

"And your point" I shot back. I felt it be best if he hated me than anything else.

"You – Uh," I felt him grab my arm."Come on, I'm taking you to the boarding house and if I have to I'll lock you up"

"Gentleman and Amelia" when I heard Klaus's voice I froze, Damon seemed to notice my tension body before looking over at Klaus. "I'd really appreciate if you let my girl go," That's when I felt Klaus hand grip my other arm and tugged me right out of Damon's grasp and into his arms. His one arm wrapped possessively around my waist, his arm was so tight that I figured a bruise would be left on my hip.

Damon narrowed his eyes at us before groaning in frustration "Klaus I presume."

"In the flesh" Klaus said with a smirk. I felt his hand rubbing circles on my hip. He turned his face towards Alaric."Thanks for the loner mate"

Damon was studying Klaus closely. I watched his eyes wander over him before landing on where he gripped my hip tightly. I saw him tense and he stood up with a pissed off look on his face.

"Any reason you stop by to say hi," Damon hissed at him.

"I've been told that you and your brother fancy my doppelganger as well as my Amelia," At the mention of my name he kissed my forehead to improvise that I was his. I watched Damon's hands turn into a fist. I prayed he wouldn't do anything stupid. "I thought I'd remind you not to do anything that you would regret."

Damon laughed slightly. He looked as if it was already too late and I wondered what he did. I narrowed my eyes at him but he didn't look at me.

"Thanks for the advice" he muttered finally. "I don't suppose I could talk you into a postponement by any chance? "

Klaus started laughing like he was kidding but he noticed the serious looks on their faces and stopped. "You are kidding," He glanced at Alaric."He is kidding right."

"No not really," I spoke for Alaric. Klaus glanced down at me before looking at Damon.

"I mean come on. What's one month in the whole grant scheme of everything," Damon challenged.

"Let me be clear," Klaus turned us so he was face to face with Damon." I have my vampire, I have my werewolf, I have my doppelganger and I have my girl. I have everything I need. The ritual will happen tonight so if you want to live to see tomorrow," He had a smirk but was wiped right off his face." Don't screw it up."

Klaus stared at him before he turned to walk away, with me right at his side.

"Let her go" Damon said before he stood in front of us. He nodded towards me."You don't need her so let her go"

"Sorry no can do. You see Damon she's mine. She has belonged to me since the 1400 so I can't let her go"

"What?" Damon looked at me confused.

"The history of my family Damon, I didn't tell you because I knew you cared and I didn't want to hurt you. " I whispered.

"You should have told me. I could have protected you. Kept you safe" Damon almost shouted.

"You couldn't have done anything Damon." I whispered.

Klaus chuckled at the scene before him. He looked at Damon. "She's not free" He smirked at Damon before turning and dragging me through the Grill. The whole time I kept my eyes on Damon. I almost thought I saw a tear rolled down his cheek but I knew I was seeing things.

* * *

><p>Klaus opened the door and shoved me into the apartment. Once inside he grabbed my shoulders and swung me around. "Now you will not leave until I come get you… understand?". I felt my eyes dilate and I nodded my head. "Good now you make sure Katerina stays out of trouble. I'll be back later." He leaned over and kissed me on the lips before walking out the door.<p>

"Someone's taken a liking towards you" I heard Katerina say.

"You have no idea" I muttered before walking over and sitting on the couch while she went to the refrigerator to look for something.

"How does he expect me to stay here when there isn't any blood to drink,"She snarled.

"Who knows what he thinks" I stated then we heard a noise and are head snapped towards the door. Katerina got up and blurred over to it as the door open and Alaric stood there.

"We'll look who dumb enough to come back" Katerina smirked.

"Alaric," I squealed and jumped to my feet but paused when I realized I was compelled to stay inside so I plopped right back down with a pout.

Alaric gave me a small smile."Well someone had to invite him in."

Katerina and I gave each other a look. Alaric looked behind him. "Damon," that's when Damon suddenly appeared in front of the door. I bit my lip. I really wasn't up to facing him after earlier today at the Grill. "Would you like to uh come in?"

Damon walked over to the door and did a little hop into the room. Katerina glared at him before blurring towards him, pushing him against the wall" Are you trying to get me killed!" She hissed.

Damon took that as his chance to blur her across and against the other wall. He held her by the throat."I gave you vervain. Now I'm here to collect," He smiled down at her before shouting to Alaric. "I got it from here Rick."

"You sure?" He asked.

"Yeah only one of us needs to get blamed for this," Damon stated."Get back to the house and keep Elena from handing herself over." Katerina then pushed him off her and he stepped back.

"Blamed for what?" Katerina asked.

"What do you think? He's going to try and stop Klaus which will mostly fail," I spoke up. Damon gaze looked at and I think for the first time he noticed me.

He looked back at Katherine."I need to know where Klaus is keeping his werewolf"

"Why?" Katherine looked at him with raised eyebrow. He even had my attention."What are you going to do?"

"Dead werewolf equals no ritual," Damon stated nonchalantly

"No," Katherine shook." You can't interferer Damon. Klaus will kill you and everyone you ever met."

"I just need to delay this thing."

"No," Katherine put hands up."No way," she walked away from him.

"You should like this" Damon turned around to face her." It's going to buy another month of your pathetic life"

"Right except that I'm not the vampire he's playing on sacrificing." Katherine had a smug look at her face. I narrowed my eyes. What did she do?

"What?" Damon looked as confused as me.

"Yeah he's got Caroline Forbes and Tyler Lockwood," Katherine stated like it wasn't a big deal at all. "There for I'm in the clear."

"What!" I shouted standing to my feet. I wanted to rip her head off.

"And where did he get that idea from," Damon snarled as he advanced on Katherine.

"Hey, hey, hey. Hey," Katherine backed away from him. "I'm just trying to stay alive long enough to get myself out of here."

"Yeah in the process you're sacrificing my friends," I snarled.

"If it's to keep me alive I'm ok with it." Katherine shrugged.

Damon groaned as he stopped advancing on her, he had a thinking thought come to his mind."What if I told you that Elena had vampire blood in her system"

"What!" I shouted once again this time I stormed up to Damon and shoved him."What is that?" she glared at him.

"Amelia not now" Damon snapped before looking at Katherine. She wasn't happy." Just think how much fun that would be competing with Elena for Stefan's love for I don't know …. Forever"

Katherine looked pissed off. I wasn't too happy myself. We all three stared at each other not looking happy.

"The tomb…. He's got them in the tomb" Katherine snapped.

"Thank you," Damon said and turned to me. "Come one were leaving."

"I can't Damon," I muttered."He compelled me to stay here."

Damon just stared at me before running his hands through his hair as he let out a frustrated sign. He looked down at me and his eyes were soft."Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I didn't want you to be hurt," I gave a weak smile."Believe it or not I care about your well being."

Damon let out a soft chuckle."I'm glad to know that". He leaned forward and pecked my lips with a simple kiss."I'll find a way to get you out of this mess. I'm not going to give up but right now Elen-"

I point my finger to his lips," Elena needs you right now. He doesn't plan to kill me but she's in more danger. Don't worry about me I'll be fine."

Damon nodded his head he turned to leave but not before stealing another kiss then he was gone in a blur.

* * *

><p>Later that day, I sat on the couch just staring bored at the wall. Katherine was making coffee when the door opened and not so happy Klaus walked into the place. He looked around like something was off before his eyes settled on me.<p>

"Amelia come here," he motioned me over to him. I got up and walked over to him. The next thing I knew his lips were pressed against mine in fierce kiss. I was shocked and once everything processed I realized what was happening and didn't return it. He pulled back to stare at my face before pecking my forehead. He then turned his gaze to the room again, like something was off still.

"Is everything ok" Katherine asked.

"What have you been up too?" He asked before looking at me."Both of you?"

"Making coffee, do you want some?" Katherine shrugged and that instant Klaus had her by the throat. He studied her face closely, gazing at her intensely.

"Tell me what you have been doing" he demanded as he compelled her.

"Making coffee," Katherine choked out. Klaus held her for a few more minutes studying her face before he let her go. Katherine grabbed her throat, as she got her breath back. She turned to walk away but Klaus stopped her.

"Wait," Klaus said sternly looking towards her. "Take off your bracelet."

Katherine's eyes widen slightly before she took the bracelet off just like he asked. He held his hand out and she placed it there.

"Now," Klaus said as he clasped his hand around it." I want you to walk over to the window and stand in the sunlight."

"But I'll burn."

"You don't have a choice," Klaus stated.

Katherine looked at him before turning and walking over to the window. I decided not to watch and turn my back but I could hear her painful screams.

"That's enough," Klaus finally said after about two minutes of her suffering. Katherine suddenly was pressing herself against the wall. "hmm, guess I was wrong."

Katherine stayed huddled against the wall as he walked over to her. "Alright then I need you to do something for me," he reached over and grabbed a phone. He kneeled down and handed to her as he whispered something I couldn't hear. "Now go on to my room and do as I asked."

Katherine stood up and left the room. Once gone he turned back towards me "Now as for you. "

I gulped as he stalked towards me but instead of being right in front of me he passed by to the closet door. He held his hand on the door handle but didn't open it. He looked at me. "I know you both were lying my dear so since I punished Katherine. Now it's your turn." He opened the door and a body suddenly fell to the floor. I took a step closer to get a look and that's when I noticed who it was. My hand went to my mouth with a gasp.

"Mother," I whispered. He killed my mother. I looked up with tearful eyes."She was dead this whole time wasn't she?"

Klaus shrugged."Pretty much."

"You bastard" I snarled and flung myself at him but he easily caught my arms and held me firm." You lying bastard. I hate you. I'll never be yours. You will never own me."

Klaus chuckled." That's where you're wrong," he let go of one of my arms, gripping my chin tightly with his fingers. He turned my face to look him straight in the eye."You are mine. Nothing will change that."

I spit on his face."Never," I snarled. He growled before backhanding me right in the face. I fell right to the floor. I didn't even look at him just laid there defeated.

"You are mine, always and forever," I heard him whispered in my ear before hearing his footsteps walk away. Once I knew they were gone I let my tears fall freely and sobbed.

* * *

><p>Later that night, the sacrifice was coming upon us and Klaus was just heading out to get Elena.<p>

"Now you two behave. I'll be back," He turned to leave but I got up and ran towards him.

"No, please," I cried out."Use me instead of Elena. Sacrifice me… please!" I pleaded him.

He stood there staring at me for the longest time. "Why? I'd rather you suffer with the lost of losing so many then letting you die."

"Because, I'll never be like your precious Evelyn so if you kill me now, you will destroy her family line, the one you want to suffer for getting away from you. The Johnson's would be no more." I stated.

"You have a fair point my dear," Klaus smirked and grabbed my arm. "I might just do that instead."

I felt my insides leap with joy. He was going to us me instead. Elena would remain human.

"Come, I must get you to Greta." He then dragged me out the door.

* * *

><p>Before I knew it Klaus parked the car. He climbed out and opened my door. I got out and as I did I noticed Greta standing there. He smirked and shoved me towards her.<p>

"Take her to the clearing and keep her there. I have some last minute business to do. Make sure to keep a good eye on her." He then leaned in and whispered to her something before turning around and hoping back in the car. We watched him leave before Greta grabbed my arm and dragged me away.

She led me through the wood for a long distance. I tripped over rocks and stones since I couldn't see a thing. "Are we almost there?" I asked.

"Were already here," She said before there was a ton of light. I blink my eyes all of a sudden. Once I adjusted I took in the clearing.

"Now wait here, don't leave. Besides, now that you're here you can't anyways."She smirked at me before turning to leave.

I watched her go before looking around the clearing. That's when I noticed a body laying on the ground. Frowning, I walked over to the body and as I neared I noticed it was Jenna. "Oh my god, Jenna." I whispered and rushed to her side. "No, no, no, you must be ok. Come on wake up," I was muttering and shaking her that I didn't noticed Greta had returned.

"She's in transition," I heard her say.

"What?" came another voice and I looked up at Elena came running towards me.

"What are you doing here?" I asked her but she ignored me as she shook Jenna. Suddenly Jenna stood up instantly, breathing for air.

"Elena, what are you doing here?" I asked her.

"Klaus is going to use me in the sacrifice, like before." Elena said as she looked at a confused Jenna.

"What but-"I looked at Greta. "He lied to me didn't he? He tricked me to shut me up?"

"Pretty much," Greta shrugged.

_The bastard_

* * *

><p><strong>Duh duh duh... Well let me know your thoughts. I hope Klaus wasn't too forwardOC. If so let me know and I'll change it more so in the next few chapters. Now please review also don't forget to check out Nina on Conan tonight and Ian will be on Chelsea Handler so check them out ^_^**


	21. The Sun Also Rises

**I can sadly say I forgot about the story. I was busy with school and then I got done and was happy to relax for awhile and then got busy again but here's the next chapter... hope you enjoy ^_^**

* * *

><p><strong>The Sun Also Rises<strong>

"Ugh! My head," Jenna complained as she rocked backwards and forwards on her knees. "What's wrong with me?"

"Do you remember what happened?" Elena asked.

"You called me, you were so scared." Jenna answered.

I sat there listening to how Klaus tricked Jenna. I was frowning the whole time and every once in awhile I thought about how he lied to me.

"The second we walked out the house someone grabbed me, a vampire grabbed me." Jenna continued.

"Klaus, it was Klaus." Elena said.

"He made me drink his blood and I-I don't remember anything after that." Jenna finished. "Where are we? What happened?" She questioned.

"We're at the quarry, he brought us here." Elena replied.

"Why can't I remember anything?" She asked.

"Jenna." Elena said as she took a hold of her hands and forced her to look at her. "Do you remember what Elena told you about how someone becomes a vampire?"

"Yes, if you die with vampire blood in your system…" Elena and I stayed silent as realization dawned on her. "Oh God!" She gasped. "He killed me."

"Look, Jenna everything's going to be okay, we're going to get you out of here." I said confidently.

"I'm a vampire." She stated.

"And I bet you're hungry." Greta said as she slowly approached an evil smirk plastered on her face.

"No!" I said as I went to tackle her just as Elena ran to get a sharp looking rock from the ground but we were both propelled back. Then a circle of fire erupted from the ground trapping us in.

We both moved to jump over it but as soon as we got close the flames grew in size trapping us in. "I wouldn't bother" The witch said. "Trying to get through, I spelled it. You're trapped no matter what you do."Her gaze landed on me. "Klaus wouldn't want you to get hurt either Amelia." She taunted.

"Klaus can go to hell," I snarled."Now let her go."

"Greta, please just let her go." Elena begged.

Greta ignored her and picked up the rock Elena had tried to get and sliced it in to her wrist instantly drawing blood. "Klaus chose her." She said firmly.

"Well Klaus is asshole!" I shouted as Jenna's eyes transfixed on to her wrist.

Greta glared at me before smirking and putting her wrist in front of Jenna. "Drink it." She ordered.

"Jenna, don't!" Elena and I said in unison.

"I can't." Jenna mumbled as Greta wrist got closer to her mouth.

"No!" I exclaimed as Jenna bit down and started to drink.

Jenna drank deeply before Greta yanked her wrist back and stalked off.

"Jenna." Elena whispered.

"You're going to be okay." I said softly.

"I'm so sorry." She cried as a circle of fire sprung from the floor and surrounded her.

I let my eyes soften at the sight of Jenna. Once again someone else was suffering because of her. I thought this would be over. I closed my eyes and took deep breaths to calm me slightly before I started to pace in the circle. I was going to beat the living daylights out of Klaus… even if he still wouldn't die. Everything around me was blocked out after awhile as I thought of ways to make Klaus suffer. None of them really were going to work though. I was out for about a half hour as we waited for Klaus. After awhile, I heard Elena start talking to Jenna.

"How are you feeling?" Elena asked as Jenna wrapped her arms around her legs and hugged them to her chest.

"I feel like myself… but everything's brighter and the fires hotter; a part of me is terrified but another part of me that doesn't want to feel anything." She answered.

"Vampires can turn it off." Elena replied as she began paced up and down too. "They can turn off the part that's human, the part that feels."

"I'm going to die aren't I?" She asked softly.

"No! You're not because I'm not going to let that happen." I said sternly.

A girl screaming and something snapping stopped any other comments. "Who's that?" Jenna inquired panicked.

"That must be the werewolf." Elena stated as Greta dragged a woman in to the clearing and threw her to the ground before creating another fire around her.

"What's happening to me?" She questioned.

"I used a spell to slow down your transformation." Greta answered. "Your insides are trying to tear themselves free. That's got to be painful."

"Witches are supposed to help people; it's your duty to them, to keep this curse sealed." Elena stated.

"Yeah, you suppose to be the good people and not help those who want to hurt others," I added

"My duty is to Klaus." Greta argued. "And the new order."

"Glad to know I still have a dance partner." Elena and I froze as we looked up at the blonde man. He stood before us with a smirk grazing his face. I wanted to slap it right off his face.

"Hello my lovelies," He smiled. "Are we ready?"

Then his gaze locked on mine, smirking even wider."Amelia."

"Go to hell!" I snarled

"That's no way to talk my dear," Klaus stated.

"It is to a lying killing psycho path," I hissed.

"Aw, I see you're mad that I lied. Well I can't have you dying by yourself now can I." He smirked before turning away from me and talking to Greta. I watched him for a bit longer before looking over at Jules.

"I'm sorry." She bit out. "Everything I did, I was just trying to help Tyler; I didn't want him to be alone."

"Where is Ty?" I asked fearing for my friend's safety.

"The other werewolf's fine and your blonde friend is; you can thank your boyfriend for that." Klaus said smirking at me. Klaus turned back to Greta and handed her the moonstone. She threw it in to a big bowl shaped stone alter thing and it sparked before setting on fire. "Shall we?" Klaus asked as the fire vanished around Jules.

"Thank you!" I shouted over the roar of the fire and her screams. Her head snapped up and met mine in confusion. "For helping Tyler," She smiled up at me before her eyes turned amber and she launched herself at Klaus. But he saw her coming and he threw her to the ground and ripped her heart out. He stood up from her body and walked over to Greta. He squeezed the blood out from the heart as Greta chanted.

I stood there shuddering from the sight that just happened.

* * *

><p>"The day that the lawyers called and told me I was going to be your guardian, do you know what I thought? Isn't there someone else who can do this?" Jenna said to Elena<p>

"Jenna there was no one else who could have gotten me and Jeremy through that." Elena replied.

"Just the thought that I almost passed up taking care of you," She whispered as she shook her head in shame.

"You put your entire life on hold just to help us," Elena added.

"Look around… I failed you. Elena you retreated in to a shell of your normal self and Jeremy turned to drugs." She said as tears formed in her eyes.

"No you didn't, I failed you" Elena stated and the two stared at each other with sad looks. I turned away as it reminded me of her mother. I never got to say goodbye to her. At least, Elena can do that with Jenna here.

"Being a vampire intensifies your guilt but it also makes you stronger and faster, you're going to fight back. Amelia and I will be fine; I need you to believe that. But promise me when you get the chance." She pressed her finger to her lips and mouthed the word 'run'. Jenna nodded her head and that's when an idea hit me.

"Or you could take your place," I muttered.

"What?" Jenna questioned.

"Klaus." I called.

He blurred to the edge of the circle and smirked at me. "Yes, Amelia."

"I have a proposition for you." I stated.

"I don't do negotiations."

"I think you can make an exception." I argued.

"Amelia, don't you dare!" Elena snapped.

"Use me."

"Use you for what?" Klaus asked in annoyance.

"As the vampire,"

"No, Amelia, no!" Jenna protested but a deadly look from Klaus made her quiet.

"That's a lovely offer and very tempting but I already have a vampire and I was planning on keeping you."

"If you even tried that I'd just kill myself." I stated unfazed by his words.

"Then I'd kill your little boyfriend before you were able to slight your throat, "Klaus snarled. "This isn't a fight you'll win my dear." He stepped closer to the flames. "You are mine, you will always be mine. I'm not letting you slip through my fingers." He pointed a finger at Jenna."She will die, just as planned."

Klaus then walked over to Jenna's circle. "Hello Jenna," he smirked

"Let her go?" Elena said as she stood this time. "I understand that I have to die but she doesn't," Elena then stepped towards the fire but ended up being shoved back.

"Careful!" Klaus muttered.

"Please, don't do this to her," I begged.

"Elena, Don't" Jenna pleaded.

"No, Jenna. We can't leave Jeremy without a family, he needs you." Elena stated and then turned back to Klaus. "We followed your rules, I did everything you asked, we didn't run, please?"

"Well, well. I don't recall you being on the guest list." He growled and turned his head in a different direction.

Elena and I gasped as Stefan stood up on a cliff side staring down at us. Klaus disappeared before reappearing beside Stefan. They talked for a few minutes but they were too far away so none of us could hear them. "What's going on?" Jenna questioned after a while.

"I don't know." I answered.

"You can hear them." Elena stated as she looked at Jenna. "You can hear anything, just focus on them."

"What are they saying?" I asked.

Jenna shook her head. "I can't make it out."

"You can do this." Elena encouraged. "Just relax, focus."

"I can hear them." Jenna said after a moment. "I hear Stefan."

"What's he saying?" Elena inquired.

"Oh my god," She muttered. "He wants to take my place."

"I have to do something." Elena mumbled and started pacing. "This can't happen, none of it."

"Elena, calm down," I tried to calm her.

She turned towards me about to say something when Klaus's voice interrupted us.

"Quite the predicament you're in." Klaus smirked as him and Stefan came towards us "It's funny all this talk about preserving family and here's Stefan granting your wish."

"Stefan." Elena whispered.

"It's okay." He replied.

"Well, who's it going to be Elena?" Klaus asked as he pointed each of us out with a stake he was holding. "Your aunt? Your best friend? Or your boyfriend?"

"No." Elena said defiantly as she shook her head, tears threatening to fall.

"Well, don't worry, there's actually no choice to make." He replied before he blurred behind Stefan and staked him in the back before flipping him over snapping his neck. "I have other plans for your boyfriend but for now… Greta would are you ready?" He said and the fire disappeared around Jenna and she gasped.

"No," Elena and I muttered

"Your turn," Klaus whispered.

"No, Jenna, No" Elena cried as she stepped forward again making the flames flying up and she stepped back.

"It's alright Elena, I know what I have to do." Jenna told her, reassuring her.

"Let Jenna go!" I snapped. I glanced between Klaus then back at them. I felt my heart break at the look on Elena's face as she sadly looked at her aunt. Tears were falling from her eyes. Suddenly, Jenna blurred over to Greta, biting down on her neck. Greta's screams were heard along with Elena and I gasping from surprise. Klaus was instantly at her side, staking her in the side and pulling her away from Greta. Jenna's moans of pain made me cringe. I watched as Klaus pulled the stake from her body and let her drop to the floor.

"Jenna, No!" Elena cried out. I heard her begin to sob next to me. I glanced between the two and saw them share a look.

"Just turn it off, Jenna."Elena took a shuttering breath."Turn it off, you won't be scared anymore."

I felt tears swell in my eyes as Klaus turned Jenna over, crawling up over her body and before we knew it he brought the stake up and drove it into her heart.

"No! Jenna!" Elena shouted.

I felt my heart break for her. Her screaming Jenna's name hurt me inside as well. Elena kept screaming Jenna's name after that. It was awhile before she broke down and was on her knees on the ground just staring ahead. I followed her and sat there and just stared at the ground. When I heard Stefan wake I just looked up at him before letting everything be shut out. I was knocked out of my thoughts when the fire before me went down. I looked up to see Klaus holding his hand out to Elena.

"It's time," He informed her.

She just glared at him before getting to her feet and walking right by him up to where Jenna now laid. I got up myself and walked over to Stefan, I kneeled next to him.

"Help me get the stake out," He told me as best he could over the noise.

I nodded and tried to get my hands on the stake but Klaus had dug it deep in there. As I kept trying I heard Stefan mutter No. I lifted my head just in time to see Klaus bite into her neck. My eyes widen in shock. I watched as my best friends eyes rolled into the back of her head before Klaus dropped her to the ground. I kept watching as he began to transform. I cringed when his bones began to crack and then his teeth showed through suddenly he was flung across and then Bonnie's voice was heard. I wiped my head around to see her walking into the clearing, chanting.

"Amelia, get the stake out," Stefan called.

I turned my attention back to the stake embedded in his back. I tried gripping it but I could get it. Suddenly, Elena's body was laid in front of me and I looked up to see Damon.

"Move, I'll get that," Damon waved his hands at me.

I nodded and moved over, closer to Elena's body. I looked down at her still body with a sad look. I didn't want this for her. I was supposed to be the one in her position.

"I need you to get them out of here," Stefan said. I looked up at them.

"What about you?" Damon asked.

"I'm not leaving until he's dead," Stefan said. "Go, get them out of here."

Damon nodded and got up; he leaned down and picked Elena back up into his arms. "Amelia, go ahead of me."

I nodded my head, getting to my feet and hurried from the clearing but not before taking one last look at Klaus, screaming out in pain. I, deep down was hoping he'd get what he deserved.

* * *

><p>We walked up towards the old abandon witch place just as the sun had risen over the horizon. I was slowly walking beside Damon. As we neared the house I stopped right outside.<p>

"Amelia?" Damon looked at me.

"Go, Elena will hopefully wake soon," I nodded for him to go inside."I just need some time to think."

He seemed to hesitate but nodded. "I'll come get you when she wakes."

"Thanks," He nodded and walked inside the building. I stood there watching him before finding a place to sit. I just sat there, staring at the ground as everything that happened just wandered through my mind. It wasn't fair that I lost my mother; it wasn't fair that Elena lost her Aunt. Neither of us had anyone to care for us. My attention was distracted as I looked up to see John walking out. He didn't even look at me because he was waiting for something and then I watched him fall dead. I gasped and ran towards him but stopped when I heard Elena gasping. I took a look at John then Elena.

"So he gave his life up for her," I whispered to myself.

At that moment, I briefly heard them talking to Elena before they decided to let her rest. Alaric walked out first not noticing me standing just in the door way, Jeremy followed. When he saw me he nodded.

"She's awake if you want to see her." He said before disappearing downstairs to get some of his stuff.

I watched him go and just stood there staring at where Damon and Elena were talking slightly, I then turned and sat right back down where I was and began to think some more.

* * *

><p>I sat on the couch, wearing a nice black dress, staring at the wall. It's all I seemed to be able to do since the sacrifice happened. I didn't talk much and I think it worried Damon a lot.<p>

"We all set?" Stefan asked as Damon entered the Gilbert living room. I looked up at the two brothers.

"Yeah," Damon said. He glanced down at me quickly before looking at Stefan. "Plenty of room at the Gilbert family plot, and I compelled two of the grave diggers to do the dirty work." Damon and Stefan shared a look. "How's she doing?"

"She lost the only parents she had. She's in shock." Stefan informed him.

I had to hold back a sob that wanted to escape from deep inside me. I took a deep breath and stood up. "I'll be in the car waiting." I whispered and went to hurry from the room.

"Amelia, Wait?" Damon called. He rushed to my side. I looked to the floor because I knew the tears were building in my eyes.

"When are you going to talk to me?" He asked.

"I just don't want to talk about any of ok. I just want it all to be a distant memory." I murmured.

"Fair enough," Damon whispered before wrapping an arm around my waist. "I'll sit with you in the car though." And he guided me out to the car as we waited for Elena, Jeremy and Stefan to join us.

* * *

><p>When we arrived at the cemetery everyone was already there, Damon was at my side the whole time. He seemed to sense something or he was hiding something that I didn't know of but right now I didn't want to think of that. All I could think of was Jenna. I watched as someone handed Elena a bunch of roses. She walked over to the grave and placed a rose on Jenna's grave. She then moved over to another grave which I assumed was her parents and placed roses there as well. I felt a sob coming and this time I let it out. I turned to look at Damon but he wasn't beside me anymore so I looked around to see him walking off into the distance. I started to go after him but Elena came up beside me, giving me a weak smile before taking my hand and we turned away from where Damon was and walked back to the cars together.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Aunt Jenna's death is always so sad... even reading about it makes me cry :(. Well hoped you enjoyed <strong>

**Please review**


	22. As I Lay Dying

**Well two updates in one day... I guess you all deserve it since I took 2 months or something to update ^_^. Well hopefully you don't hate me too much by the end of the chapter**

**Enjoy the last chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong>As I Lay Dying<strong>

I sat in my window still staring out at the nice day. I had decided to stay in my own home last night so I could try and forget everything. Damon wasn't so sure it was a good idea with Klaus still on the loose but I was able to get Stefan to help me persuade him to let me go and he did. I had to come home so I could start packing up my mother's stuff. I hadn't told anyone of her death and no one asked with everything going on and stuff but the pain of her being gone was killing me inside. I took a deep breath before getting up and heading out of my room. I shut my door and as I turned around I came to a stop, Damon was standing there.

"It will get easier," Damon whispered. I stared at his face and he seemed sad and not the usual Damon. "But you already know that."

"Do I Damon?" I whispered. "I don't think I do."

Damon reached forwards and squeezed my shoulder for comfort. "Don't do this anymore, being sad and weak. It's not you." He whispered. "I hate seeing it. "

I felt a tears begin to fall and turned away from him to wipe them away." He killed her, Damon," I whispered. "Klaus lied to me about my mother. She was dead the whol-"I broke down. Damon came forwards and developed me into his arms, holding me close and stroking my hair. I could feel him kissing my head as I cried into his chest.

"Don't leave me, Damon," I whispered. "I can't lose anyone else in my life."

"Shh," Damon whispered. It was all he said to me. Of course I never thought about it much. I just needed someone to hold me. Someone to be there for me because I couldn't keep it bottled up any longer.

I stayed in his arms for a while longer. He held me and let me cry. He would just stroke my back and kiss my head a few times but he never said a word to me. After awhile I broke away and looked up at him.

"Will you help carry some of the boxes down from her room?" I asked as I wiped my eyes.

"Sure but then I got to be going," Damon whispered.

"Thanks," I gave him a half smile before headed to my mother's room.

* * *

><p>I set a box down by the front door and headed back upstairs to get more. Damon I had to leave awhile later so I was on my own now. As I reached the stairs I felt my phone buzz and pulled it out to see it was Caroline. I answered it.<p>

"Hey," I said.

"Hey, where are you?" Caroline's cheerful voiced asked.

"I'm at home – um packing some stuff up." I mumbled.

"Why?" Caroline questioned.

"Long story but what's up?" I asked.

"Well there's a movie, Gone with the Wild, being shown in the town square. Elena, Jeremy and I are chilling here right now. Were waiting for Bonnie but we were hoping you'd come join us too. We all need to get away from everything." Caroline explained.

I took a look at the boxes. I knew it needed to get done but I was working so hard all day maybe meeting up with them would be a good idea. "Yeah, sure it would be fun." I said with a smile. "I'll be over soon."

"Oh good, see you then." Caroline and I hung up. I took one look at the boxes before heading up stairs to get ready.

* * *

><p>It didn't take me long at all to get ready and now I was walking through the crowds of people looking for them. I then noticed Caroline waving at me and I grinned and headed over there but someone touch on my arm stopped me. I was nervous it was Klaus but as I turned, I came face to face with Elena.<p>

"Can we talk?" She asked and nodded towards where Stefan stood.

"Um sure," I said and let her lead the way over to him. As I came over, Stefan looked nervous and Elena face was sad. I started frowning, something wasn't right.

"Amelia, you know when Damon was helping Tyler and Caroline?" Stefan started. I narrowed my eyes at him. "Something happened." I took this moment to look at Elena and I noticed she was shifting nervously on her feet." Tyler was starting to transform and Damon-"Stefan paused for a second. "Damon was bitten."

My eyes got wide and I looked at Elena to see if it was the truth and she wouldn't look me in the eyes. I looked at Stefan as my eyes began to fill with tears. "What? Is… is he going to-"

"Yeah," Stefan whispered and looked away from my gaze.

"He… No I-"I felt the tears fall and stepped away from Stefan. "He came to the house, I begged him not to leave me but he didn't say anything. I should have known something was wrong. I…I-"I felt the tears fall freely and Elena came forwards and wrapped me in her arms but I shoved her away and turn and ran away. I heard Stefan and Elena calling me but I didn't stop. I couldn't take this, I can't lose him.

I kept running and running until I was home. I barged through the door, slamming it shut behind me and began to toss and through things before I fell against the wall, cradling my knee's to my chest as I broke down once again.

"Well it seems your packing. Are you trying to move away?" I snapped my head up to see Klaus leaning against the wall.

"Aw, I see you've heard the news about your lover boy," Klaus smirked.

"Go to hell," I snarled.

"Now, that isn't very nice my love." Klaus said."I'd be more friendly especially to someone who could snap you in two with just a flick of his finger."

"I'm not in the mood so please just go." I hissed.

"Well I was going to tell you I might be able to save your lover boy but I will go if that's what you really want." Klaus said as he headed towards the door.

"Wait, you know of a cure?" I asked." But that's not possible, there isn't one."

"Aw but there is and-"Klaus touched his chin for a second." And I might be willing to save him but I'd need something in return."

I slowly got to my feet."What? I'll do anything."

"Anything?" He asked.

"Yes?" I whispered.

"If I give him the cure, you must leave town with me and not think twice about Mystic Falls, your friends and most of all Damon." Klaus smiled.

I stood there frozen. If I left with Klaus I would save Damon plus Elena and everyone would be safe from him but if I stayed Damon would be dead and everyone could be in danger. "I'll do it only if I can spend time with Damon today?" I whispered.

"Fine by me, the cure will take awhile to get a hold of anyways," Klaus walked towards me, holding his hand out to me. "Is it a deal?"

I glanced down at the hand before taking it to shake. "Yes,"

Klaus smirked, he released my hand and brought it up and grazed his knuckles over my cheek. "Good, I'll be picking you up at the boarding house sometime tonight. If you're not there, believe me Damon will die." And with that said he turned and walked out the front door.

I stood there staring at the door, when my phone began to buzz. I glanced down to see it was Elena so I ignored it. I turned and walked up stairs to begin packing some of my stuff before going over to see Damon.

* * *

><p>I had been packing when my phone kept going off. I kept ignoring it so finally I got a bing which means I got a text message. I reached over and opened it. Once again it was Elena.<p>

_Police are after Damon. He's going crazy and he's not in his right mind. He's looking for you. Come to town square and find him before the police do…. He's in danger Amelia._

_Hurry!_

I snapped my phone shut, grabbed the bag I packed and raced out the door. I had left my car at the town square earlier so I ended up running right back. As I got into town square the sun was almost setting so it was going to be difficult to find him. I began searching high and low for Damon but I couldn't find him. It was hours later I was beginning to panic until I saw Elena running through the people

"Elena!" I shouted. She turned her head towards me before running over to me.

"Any sign of him?" She asked.

"No, I've been looking for hours but I haven't seen him." I said.

"Alright come on," and she pulled me along and we began looking for him. We came up towards the screen and darted behind it but nothing so we stopped.

"Amelia?" I wiped around to see a sweaty Damon, he was in a daze.

"Damon, thank god." I whispered and rushed to his side. I wrapped my arms around him and Elena went to his other side to help."Come on, we have to get you out of here. We have to hide you."

Where are we going?" He asked almost in a daze.

As we carried him along, He tripped over a rock so I had to catch him as he stumbled. "Relax, okay?" I urged. "We need to get you out of here." He looked up at me and then suddenly my back was pressed against a lamp post as Damon stood over me.

"Damon, don't," I heard Elena cry.

"I chose you Katherine." He whispered as he gazed at my neck.

"Hey, look at me, it's me, its Amelia." I said softly. It was the first time he's ever called me Katherine.

His head snapped up to mine. "Promise me you won't tell my brother about this."

Then he started to lean down closer to my neck. Realizing what he was about to do I pushed against his chest. "Damon, no, no."

"Damon, No it's Amelia," Elena was tugging on his arm to stop but he didn't move.

"I have to," He said softly as his eyes darkened. "If we are to be together forever."

I winced in pain as his teeth pierced my neck. I struggled against him but even in his weakened state he was still stronger than me. "Damon stop, you're hurting me. Damon you don't have to do this." But Damon only moaned against my neck and continued to drink. "Please stop. You're hurting me."

He pulled back then as though he'd been burnt and his face returned to normal. "Amelia?" He whispered before he dropped to the ground. I stood there holding my neck as I looked at him on the ground.

"Amelia, are you-"I nodded at Elena before dropping to my knees, I wrapped an arm around him, the other holding my neck and I held him against my chest. Klaus better hurry up with that cure.

"I'll get the car," Elena said and I handed her then keys. She turned and ran off as I held onto Damon, looking around just in case.

* * *

><p>We had worked to together to get Damon back home and in his bed. Now, I was down stairs getting a towel and a few things for him.<p>

"Can you handle this?" Elena asked.

I nodded."Yeah, I can manage from here." I gave her a small smile.

"Alright, I'm going to go check up on Jeremy. If you need anything call." She turned and headed towards the front door. I turned the opposite way and headed back up to Damon's room. As I entered, Damon mumbled something I couldn't hear as he lay in bed. He was slowly getting worse. His skin was as pale as a ghost and he was sweating immensely. "Damon, it's okay, I'm here." I soothed as he looked around in confusion.

"Amelia, get out of here." He commanded "I don't want to hurt you."

"No, you won't. I'm here till the very end." I said firmly. I'm not leaving you."

He groaned out in pain as he clutched at his chest. Fearing the worst I jumped in to the bed and pulled him against me. "It's okay. It's okay." I soothed, as I stroked his arms and laid my head on his. I just held him close, I was starting to worry that Klaus wouldn't get here soon enough.

"No, it's not okay. All those years I blamed Stefan but no one forced me to love her. It was my own choice." He panted.

"Ssssh," I said as I wiped the sweat from his forehead with a small towel.

"I made the wrong choice." He looked up at me then with saddened eyes. "Tell Stefan I'm sorry." I nodded.

I tried my hardest to blink back all the tears that wanted to fall but as the minutes started to tick by it got increasingly more difficult.

"This is even more pitiful than I thought." Damon muttered

"There's still hope." I said with confidence.

"I've made a lot of choice that brought me here, I deserve this, I deserve to die."

"No" I told him as I moved down so my head was against his chest and I was curled against his side. "You don't."

"I do Amelia, its okay because if I'd have chosen differently I wouldn't have met you." I blinked back the tears as I turned and gazed at his face. "I'm so sorry. I've done so many things to hurt you."

"It's okay." I breathed out. "I forgive you."

"I know that'll this will probably hurt you even more but you need to know that I love you." I nodded not trusting my own voice. It was getting harder and harder to hold back the tears but I managed, I decided to lay my head on his chest and cuddle into his side." "You should have met me in 1864; you would have liked me then."

"Damon –"I let the tears fall this time. "I love you, just the way you are." I whispered as I tilted my head up to look at his face. His eyes drooped closed and his lips pulled upwards in a weak smile. I lightly pressed my lips against his as I swallowed around the lump in my throat.

"Thank you." He whispered and I smiled

"You're welcome."

"Well it's me you should be thanking." I turned my head to see Elena leaning against the door but her hair was curled as she had an evil gleam in her eyes. Katherine. "I mean I'm the one who brought the cure." I jumped off the bed then and let her give Damon the little bottle of blood. "Klaus is waiting at the end of the drive way for you." She stated as she eyed me curiously.

"Oh," I replied and turned away from Damon and Katherine. I couldn't look at him.

"You got free." Damon choked out as she fed him the cure.

"Yep finally," She stated.

"And you still came here?"

"I owed you one." She said, patting his cheek before she stood up again.

"Where's Stefan?" I asked curiously.

"Are you sure you care? I mean you've got your brother, you're not doing a me and screwing them both are you?" She asked with a smirk.

"I care because he's my friend." I snapped

She rolled her eyes. "He's paying for this." She said as she held up the small glass bottle." He gave himself over to Klaus. I wouldn't be expected him anytime soon."

"What do you mean he gave himself over to Klaus? I thought Klaus was giving that to him because of are deal?" I questioned.

"Well he obviously decided to take Stefan up on that deal too because he sacrificed everything to save his brother, including Elena; Goodbye Amelia" She smirked before vanishing.

I turned to look at Damon then who was looking a lot healthier and had propped himself up in bed. "So what did you mean are deal?" He questioned with raised eyebrows.

"Stefan just threw away his life for you and you want to talk about that?"

"Don't answer a question with another question." I raised my eyebrows at him so he sighed. "What's going on Amelia?"

"I- "I closed my eyes and took a deep breath."When I found out you were dying I went home and Klaus was there. He made a deal that he'd get the cure for you but in return I had to leave with him." I replied.

"Amelia, are you insane?" He shouted.

"No Damon, I'm just a teenage girl who couldn't lose someone else I loved. If I knew you were dying and could have done something and didn't. It would have destroyed me." I sat on the edge of the bed. "I wasn't lying when I said I loved you Damon, I do, and I have for the longest time now."

"Then stay, don't go with him?" Damon whispered as he reached forward and stroked my cheek.

I closed my eyes and let the feeling sink in before opening them. "I can't and you know that."

Damon stared at me with longing. I bit my lip and turned away. "I have to go now. Klaus is waiting."

I turned to go but Damon pulled me back and then his lips were against mine more passionately this time instead of the dying kiss. His arms wrapped around me, holding me close as we kissed each other. I felt myself melting in to his arms and before I knew it we were breaking apart. I stared at him for a seconded before turning rushing out the room, out of the house. I slowed down as I walked towards where Klaus stood leaning against his car. I stopped when I felt eyes watching me so I turned and looked to see Damon watching me from his window. I blinked the tears behind my eyes and turned away and walked over to Klaus.

"Ready my dear?" He asked, raising an eyebrow at me.

"Yes, let's go." I whispered.

Klaus smirked and opened the back door for me. I hopped in and buckled up as Klaus came around the car. Once all set I looked up to see Stefan staring at me through the mirror. I turned away and gazed back that Boarding house. Klaus started up the car and drove away and I watched as it slowly disappeared.

* * *

><p><strong>Well on the bright side she finally admited her feelings to Damon :) but then left with Klaus...duh duh duh lol. Well I hoped you enjoyed the story. Of course theres going to be a sequel. Not sure when I'll post it but I'll post something so you know when it's up. <strong>

**Please review and let me know your thoughts about the story. Maybe thing to improve on in the next story?**


	23. Authors Note

**Wow, after posting the last two chapters so many people favorite the story and such… that's awesome so thank you all for the awesome reviews and support for the story. Really means the world to me ^_^ **

**Well the Sequel is up and ready for you to read…. It's called The Bond of Love so go check it out! **


End file.
